El Regreso de Chat Noir
by Historia93
Summary: Ladybug y Chat noir tienen algo más que el hilo rojo del destino uniéndolos... un hijo. Chat Noir desaparece de París sin dar explicaciones, dejando a Ladybug sin respuestas y sin la oportunidad de darle la noticia del fruto de su amor. Lamentablemente el amor que dejó hace 6 años ya ha formado una familia con un famoso pintor
1. El Regreso - Prologo

—Así que estás casada Ladybug —dijo en tono frío y una mirada llena de rencor el enmascarado en la azotea de un edificio residencial.

—Así es Chat Noir —una mujer de cabellos más negros que la noche y ojos azul cielo, miraba con tristeza al hombre de cabellos rubios y traje negro frente a ella.

—Y el niño que salvé en el incendio de la casa de Alya ¿Es producto de ese matrimonio? —empuñó sus manos y le dio la espalda a aquella mujer.

Ella guardo silencio por unos segundos.

—¡Responde Marinette! —El de negro la tomó fuerte de los hombros lastimándola.

—¡Basta Chat! Me lastimas —Intentaba soltarse.

—¡No hasta que me respondas lo que te pregunté! —su grito resonó por las calles en la oscura y tranquila noche de paris

—Sí, Hugo es hijo de mí... Esposo y yo— respondido rendida.

Chat Noir se quedó petrificado y el fuerte agarre empezó a decaer.

—Perdóname... Pero desapareciste sin dejar rastro — la azabache levantó sus dos manos para tomarlo del rostro, pero el hombre se las apartó con violencia.

— Tanto decías amarme y terminaste casándote y teniendo un hijo con otro hombre— se dio media vuelta, saco un báculo el cual se estiró llegando hasta el piso y con su ayuda el enmascarado soltó al vacío.

—Adrien yo aún te amo— susurro con lágrimas.


	2. 1 Volviste

—Marinette ya es hora de que vayas a recoger a Louis— dejo la pequeña kwami revoloteando por el escritorio donde Marinette dibujaba.

—Un momento Tikki ya termino con este boceto, Alya puede cuidarlo un poco más.

— _Soy Nadja Chamack trayendo a ustedes este flash informativo_ —repentinamente la programación fue interrumpida, la cual Marinette no estaba prestando atención, estaba concentrada en terminar su diseño, pero al escuchar que se trataba de una noticia urgente dejó a un lado su trabajo para fijar sus ojos a la pantalla en lo alto de la pared.

— _Lamento traer a ustedes esta terrible noticia, el hogar de la familia Lahiffe está ardiendo en llamas, en estos momentos los bomberos intentan calmar el fuego_ — Marinette veía la televisión horrorizada.

—¡Louis! —gritó de repente —vamos Tikki, debemos asegurarnos que Alya y Louis se encuentren— antes de decir las palabras para su transformación la mujer de las noticias dijo algo que la dejó helada.

— _El helicóptero que se encuentra sobrevolando muy cerca de incendio nos acaba de informar que, en el interior, en una de las habitaciones se puede ver a una mujer y a un niño, lo más probable es que la mujer sea la dueña de casa junto a su hijo. Nos informan que están asomándose a la ventana, pero las llamas no de_ — Marinette apagó de inmediato la televisión sin terminar de escuchar y salió por la ventana balanceándose por los edificios de Paris a toda prisa.

Cuando Ladybug llegó al lugar de los hechos, desde el techo de una casa vecina logró ver a Alya con una máscara de oxígeno, acostada en una camilla que era empujada por unos paramédicos hasta la ambulancia.

Se sintió tranquila al ver a su amiga a pesar de estar inconsciente, pero la desesperación regreso al no encontrar al pequeño niño, ¡Lo que faltaba! Aún debe estar dentro.

Se impulsó con su yoyo hasta caer en medio del caos de los bomberos y policías que intentaban apagar el fuego y mantener la calma.

—¡Ladybug! —Gritó el jefe Raincomprix — nos informaron que hay un niño adentro pe— fue interrumpido por el sonido de vidrios rotos cayendo al pavimento.

Todos alzaron la mirada a la ventana que se había roto, vieron una figura de un hombre con traje tan negro como la noche del cual un niño se aferraba a su cuello.

Con agilidad felina de in brinco cayó de pie en el pavimento, protegiendo al pequeño de las llamas y los vidrios rotos.

— Ladybug, no me dio tiempo para decir que Chat Noir hizo aparición para salvar a los ciudadanos atrapados—decía el hombre con bastantes años encima, el jefe de policía aplaudía junto a sus demás colegas, rescatistas, bomberos y ciudadanos curiosos.

La heroína se encontraba sorprendida, más cuando vio que aquel hombre se aproximaba aún con el niño en brazos a donde ella se encontraba.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la mirada del uno al otro, le entregó al niño en sus brazos, el pequeño cargaba una gorra roja con motas haciendo alusión al traje de la heroína, —ma—má —dijo el pequeño con voz ronca y tos.

Después de dejar al pequeño en buenas manos el hombre de traje negro usando un báculo se marchó sin decir nada.

Ladybug volvió en sí y entregó al pequeño a los paramédicos, debía destransformarse e ir al hospital en su forma civil.

En el hospital Marinette corría por los pasillos desesperada, debía encontrar a su hijo y saber cómo está, ya en urgencias no encontraba a nadie conocido, pensó encontrar a los padres de su amiga, pero aún no se habían hecho presente. Se encontró con un enfermero quien la llevó a ver a su hijo, luego iría a ver a Alya.

Encontró a Louis con una máscara de oxígeno, y suero en la vena, la habitación estaba un poco oscura para que el paciente pueda descansar, el pequeño sonrió al verla —Mi vida, no hables —dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos —me dijeron que inhalaste un poco de humo, pero pronto estarás bien, por hoy te quedarás aquí, ¿Sí? —en tono bajo Marinette le decía a su pequeño mientras le sobaba la frente despejándola de cabellos.

Louis solo asintió y con su pequeña mano izquierda sobaba la mejilla de su madre limpiando el camino de lágrimas.

Cuando fue a visitar a su amiga, los doctores no le permitieron verla, le dijeron que estaba entubada con oxígeno y que aún no despertaba, temían por la vida del retoño que cargaba en su vientre. Antes de llegar marcharse se propuso a llamar a los padres de Alya, pero fue inútil, pues ellos llegaban en ese instante, decidió informar al esposo de su amiga quien estaba fuera del país ignorante de todo lo sucedió.

Marinette caminaba por las calles de regreso a su hogar, ya era de noche, el hombre con el que vive la espera en casa, asumía que tendría la cena lista, pero con tanta angustia el apetito lo había perdido.

Es que hasta tener a su hijo y a su amiga fuera de ese hospital, ella no podría estar en paz, más no dejaba de pensar en el regreso de su compañero de antaño.

Volvió de imprevisto, tal y cual como desapareció hace seis años, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos, sintió que alguien la levantó con violencia.

Gritó que la soltaran mientras unas garras negras le rodeaban la cintura, supuso quien era ese atrevido que osó raptarla.

—¡Suéltame! —Ordenó la joven, para su sorpresa así fue, el hombre la soltó a unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar la azotea de un edificio residencial.

La chica aterrizó como cuando usa su traje de heroína haciendo un pequeño derrape con sus pies, su mirada era seria y su respiración acelerada.

Se paró para quedar cara a cara con ese hombre atrevido.  
—Así que la grandiosa Ladybug ahora deja que los civiles corran peligro — soltó con risa burlona acortando más la distancia.

—¿Por qué has vuelto Chat Noir? — contestó sin retroceder, pero fue ignorada por este.

—Así que estás casada Ladybug —dijo en tono frío, el enmascarado cambiando la mirada por una llena de rencor.

Tardó en responder, creándose un silencio entre los dos —así es Chat Noir —respondió la chica de cabellos negros azabaches dirigiendo sus ojos azules al piso.

—Y el niño que salvé en el incendio de la casa de Alya ¿Es producto de ese matrimonio? — el rubio empuñó sus manos y le dio la espalda a aquella mujer.

Ella guardó silencio nuevamente provocando que el héroe perdiera la paciencia.

—¡Responde Marinette! —El de negro se giró para tomarla fuerte de los hombros lastimándola.

—¡Basta Chat! Me lastimas —Intentaba soltarse.

—¡No hasta que me respondas lo que te pregunté! —su grito resonó por las calles en la oscura y tranquila noche de París

—Sí, Louis es hijo de mí... Esposo y yo— respondió rendida.

Chat Noir se quedó petrificado y el fuerte agarre empezó a decaer.

—Perdóname... Pero desapareciste sin dejar rastro — la azabache levantó sus dos manos para tomarlo del rostro, pero el hombre se las apartó con violencia.

— Tanto decías amarme y terminaste casándote y teniendo un hijo con otro hombre— se dio media vuelta, sacó su báculo el cual se estiró llegando hasta el piso y con su ayuda el enmascarado saltó al vacío.

—Adrien yo aún te amo— susurró con lágrimas, después de unos minutos ya calmada, se transformó en Ladybug, debía volver a su hogar, solo quería descansar, hoy había sido uno de los peores, hace tiempo que no tenía días tan malos.


	3. 2 No te olvido

El pequeño Louis fue dado de alta del hospital, París volvió a perder el rastro del gato enmascarado. Pero no todo volvió a la normalidad, Alya seguía sin despertar.

Nino de inmediato volvió de su viaje para estar alado de su esposa y su futuro hijo, se pasaba día y noche en el hospital, Marinette y los padres de Alya estaban pendiente de la pareja, su amigo Nino estaba pasando por un momento realmente difícil.

Las emergencias era las comunes, desde que Hawk Moth fue derrotado los akumatizado dejaron de existir, pero desde el día del incendio en la casa de Alya, más personas empezaron a caer en coma, unos sin razón alguna y otros después de algún accidente.

Era hora de que Ladybug se encontrará con su ex compañero.

Así que lo esperó en la torre Eiffel cada día antes de volver a casa, lo buscaba por los techos de las casas con la mirada cada que estaba fuera, incluso lo intentó comunicase por medio de su yoyo, pero ni si quiera el rastreador funcionó para encontrar al gato.

Hasta que una noche sin previo aviso Marinette escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala, bajó y vio una silueta parada en la ventana, prendió la luz y lo vio… era Chat Noir.

— ¡Qué demonios!, ¿Cómo entraste? ¡Todo está cerrado! — alzó la voz con rabia y un poco de temor, su ex compañero de batallas estaba actuando de manera inusual de la que había conocido.

—Te recuerdo que tengo el poder de la destrucción... Ladybug — respondió posando sus ojos verdes en la ventana.

Marinette también dirigió la mirada y vio la cerradura de la ventana oxidada... Así que efectivamente había usado su cataclismo.

—Pronto te vas a destransformar— contestó ella.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—En esta... Casa no hay ese queso que necesitas —el sujeto enmascarado se estaba acercando demasiado —desde que desapareciste dejé de comprarlo — dijo finalmente nerviosa.

—Desde que desaparecí... Solo intentaste deshacerte de mis recuerdos Marinette — el hombre acorraló a la azabache contra la pared tomándola de sus mejillas con una mano.

—No es eso Adrien —comenzó a forcejear un poco y a hablar en voz baja — tú no sabes cuánto sufrí cuando te fuiste tan de repente, te esperé cada día y cada noche en la torre Eiffel por más de un año — su voz se empezó a entrecortar y las lágrimas amenazaban salir, recordar ese proceso la hacía revivir difíciles sentimientos.

—Eres un egoísta — sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por un beso, nada romántico como se suponía que el amor de toda su vida debe otorgarle, era brusco, necesitado y lleno de lujuria.

—Mmm — Marinette intentaba liberar sus labios de aquel beso salvaje, pero Adrien la tenía prisionera en sus brazos, jugando con su cuerpo, una mano viajó por el interior de la fina tela rosa de la blusa de dormir, tocando la piel de su cintura y espalda y la otra mano sostenía sus mejillas para que no pudiera girar el rostro.

El hombre despegó sus labios y con urgencia empezó a besar oreja, cuello y hombros, bajó la fina tira de aquella prenda que usaría esa noche para dormir, mostrando más piel, casi dejando libre sus senos.

Marinette dejó de forcejear, esas caricias que no sentía desde hace seis años la estaban volviendo loca, a pesar de no ser románticas y delicadas como lo eran en el pasado, pero con tal de que sean por el mismo hombre, su cuerpo respondería ante su tacto.

—Chat... — Decía entre suspiros —detente... En cualquier momento puede bajar.

—Sería bueno que tu esposo viera esto — habló en los labios de la mujer y la mano que recorría su espalda, ahora se posaba en sus glúteos —que se dé cuenta que aún existe fuego entre nosotros —volvió a poseer sus labios.

—Mmm... No me refiero a él — Contestó entre gemidos, hasta que escucharon fuertes pisadas bajando la escalera.

—¿Madre? — La fina voz hizo tensar a Marinette.

—Te dije que en cualquier momento podía bajar — le dijo enojada al rubio intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo —me está esperando para ver juntos una película — al fin libre se acomodó aquel pijama que a los ojos de Adrien se ajustaba a la perfección en el cuerpo de la azabache.

—¿Mami? — La voz infantil se acercaba más.

—Ya voy cariño — Contestó al fin Marinette con intención de no preocupar más a su hijo — ¡Vete! — decidió empujar sin éxito a Chat Noir para que se vaya por donde entró.

—¿Con quién hablas? — un pequeño rubio se presentó ante los adultos, quienes dejaron de forcejear al verlo.

—¡Eres tú! —Gritó el niño sorprendido.

Al verlo Chat Noir quedó petrificado, rubio, ojos verdes... ¿Acaso ese niño?

La voz del pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¡Tú me salvaste del incendio en la casa de tía Alya! —el niño corrió a abrazar la cintura del héroe —¿No me reconoces?

Adrien observaba con atención desde arriba el rostro feliz del niño, y no podía evitar reflejarse en esos verdes esmeralda.

—Lamento mis modales — habló el pequeño separándose del héroe, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta como un adulto — señor Chat Noir, mi nombre es Louis— el pequeño le tendió la mano con educación, a lo cual el enmascarado se la dio instintivamente aun sin habla.

—¡Ya sé! — el pequeño corrió hasta el gran sillón cerca de ellos y tomó una pequeña gorra roja con motas negras, Marinette solo observaba las energías de su hijo y sonreía tratando de no ser tan obvia.

—Ese día yo tenía esta gorra, ¿Ahora si me reconoce? — llegó el niño con rapidez parándose frente al héroe ahora con la gorra puesta tal cual estaba el día del incidente.

Impredeciblemente Chat Noir se arrodilló a la altura del niño, lo abrazó y le quitó la gorra liberando los dorados cabellos, Louis sonrió lleno de felicidad y correspondió el abrazo.

—Le quería agradecer por salvarme, ¡Es mi héroe! ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted! — decía lleno de felicidad el pequeño en los brazos del mayor, mientras enredaba sus dedos en la pequeña cabeza del niño y abrazaba con un poco de fuerza sin lastimarlo, sus corazones latían con fuerza, el del más pequeño de alegría por conocer a su héroe y el del mayor por rencontrarse con su sangre.

El miraculous pitó, era la tercera vez que sonaba, pero Chat Noir no le prestó atención a las dos primeras advertencia de que su transformación estaría a punto de terminar, decidió terminar el abrazo, esa situación puso a la madre del niño nerviosa, no previó que ambos se llevaran de esa manera en el primer encuentro, sabía que Adrien tarde o temprano se daría cuenta si seguía frecuentándolos, era imposible ocultar el parecido.

—Louis, fue un gusto conocerte— contestó el héroe con voz entre cortada, pero por ahora debo irme.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? — el niño respondió desilusionado.

—Chat debe hacer sus deberes de héroe cariño — interrumpió Marinette —gracias a él nosotros podemos estar seguros en casa, recuerdas que veríamos una película — le pasó una mano por su cabello.

—La próxima vez ven a ver una película con nosotros ¿Ssí? — dijo el pequeño dándole un beso en la mejilla al héroe para correr a abrazar a su madre.

—Así será — sonrío con sinceridad el enmascarado, Marinette al fin pudo ver una sonrisa sin malicia como era propia de Adrien.

Chat Noir se acercó a la mujer —disculpa, está muy entusiasmado contigo desde que lo salvaste— respondió nerviosa ante la cercanía y peor en la presencia de su hijo — no te lo voy a perdonar Ladybug — susurró en el oído de ella, se dio media vuelta abriendo la ventana y sacando su báculo.

—Nos veremos pronto Louis— antes de saltar, hizo una reverencia.


	4. 3 Un mejor encuentro

—My lady, Sabes... Mi padre sigue actuando raro — habló el modelo observando desde arriba a Ladybug quien descansaba en la cama de su amado.

La heroína pasaba sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos de su pareja —¿Sigue tratando mal a su secretaria?

—Sí, la he visto llorar en los rincones... Mi padre está cada vez más obsesionado con mi madre... No acepta su muerte.

La de traje rojo besó los labios de su amado, le dolía verlo sufrir —tus besos son el perfecto consuelo my lady —respondió Adrien abriendo los ojos —quisiera que todo esto termine para poder llamarte mi esposa — volvió a besarla tomando el rostro de la heroína.

Marinette despertó de golpe, era un sueño, más bien un recuerdo de cuando eran más jóvenes, cuando aún luchaban juntos como compañeros, para ese tiempo ya habían revelado sus identidades y su relación era lo más perfecto que ambos poseían.

Su cuerpo sudaba y estaba agitada, se dio cuenta que llovía con fuerza, giró a su derecha y lo vio a él, al parecer llegó tarde como siempre.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación seguido por un fuerte trueno que hizo brincar a la azabache, de seguro su hijo pronto entraría por la puerta asustado, pensó.

Los relámpagos seguían iluminando la habitación alumbrando la espalda desnuda del hombre con quien ha convivido por casi seis años.

La mano de la azabache pasó sobre la piel de su conviviente, tal vez estar con él le haría quitar a Adrien de la cabeza.

Decidió acercarse al él y abrazarlo por detrás —¿Estás despierto? — susurro al oído del joven hombre, quien lo confirmó tomando la fina mano de su mujer posada su hombro con músculos un poco definidos.

Haciendo a un lado los cabellos un poco largos, Marinette empezó a intercalar lentos, cálidos y suaves besos junto con ligeras mordidas en la nunca de su pareja — ¿A qué hora llegaste? — preguntó en susurros que hacían reaccionar la piel del hombre.

—A la una de la mañana — contesto mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su mujer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, como ya lo había previsto Louis entró lanzándose a la cama de sus padres.

—¡Mami! —Contestó temeroso — sí mi niño, estas asustado —su madre lo abrazó mientras el pequeño temblaba.

—Te dije que dejes de consentirlo —respondió el hombre en tono molesto sin girar a mirar al niño — así siempre será un miedoso consentido.

Madre e hijo solo se abrazaron en silencio para intentar volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Louis jugaba entre las plantas en el patio de su escuela, hasta que escuchó un ruido que lo sacó de su travesura —pss— el pequeño se asustó, miraba para todos los lados —pss— otra vez el ruido, parecía prevenir de un árbol, el niño se quedó observando con atención.

—Que travieso resultó ser el hijo de Ladybug— Louis dio un pequeño brinco asustado aun mirando el árbol parlante.

—No te asuste Louis, soy yo— el dueño de la voz se hizo presente saltando del árbol cayendo en una elegante pose heroica.

—Chat Noir a tus servicios —hizo una reverencia.

—¡Chat! —gritó el pequeño rubio mientras corría a abrazar al héroe.

El adulto correspondió el abrazo con cariño —¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases?

—Eeh… salí al baño— respondió rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Yo te vi jugando en las plantas, no parecías con urgencia de ir al baño… en fin, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? — preguntó el héroe con una gran sonrisa a lo cual el pequeño contestó afirmativamente con un grito.

Así partieron saltando por los techos de edificios y casas de la ciudad de París.

La azabache trabajaba concentrada en el taller ubicado en la parte de atrás de su boutique, dándole los toques finales a uno de los nuevos vestidos para exhibición, hasta que su celular sonó.

Era un mail marcado urgente, de inmediato dejó la aguja y el maniquí para dirigirse a la computadora.

—¿Gabriel's company? ¿Desde cuándo recibo correo de ellos? — lo abrió extrañada.

—¡Adioos! — escuchó la fina voz de su hijo desde la entrada del local, aquello la hizo perder la concentración en ese extraño mail.

—¿¡Louis!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es hora de que estés en la escuela — interrogaba la azabache — ¿Cómo viniste? — empezó a desesperarse.

—Tranquila mamí, me trajo mi amigo Chat Noir— contestó con inocencia.

¡Ese gato mañoso! Pensó, como se atreve a sacar a su hijo de la escuela, recordó el correo recibido hace unos minutos, ¡Ese gato la iba a escuchar!

Cuando llegó a la empresa de los Agreste, no quedaba rastro de la concurrida empresa que recordaba, las paredes grises y el piso pulcro de cerámica eran los mismo, pero el silencio reinaba en sus empleados.

La encargada de recibirla le indicó el camino a la oficina del presidente.

—Adelante— una voz masculina salió del intercomunicador en la puerta, ella ni si quiera había llamado pidiendo entrar.

—Bienvenida, Ladybug— un hombre joven la recibió, sus cabellos dorados brillaban con el sol, sus ojos verdes recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer, sentía que tan solo mirarla la desnudaba, con una sonrisa sínica adornando su maduro rostro la espera sentado en el gran escritorio.

Pero la joven no se dejó intimidar por la imponente presencia de su ex amor —deja de decir en todos lados que soy Ladybug, Adrien Agreste.

—¡Uy! El bichito vino salvaje… me encanta — habló el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior con lujuria, seguido se levantó despacio hasta pararse a centímetros de su invitada.

—No estoy para juegos Adrien, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué involucras a mi hijo en esto? — habló decidida sin retroceder a pesar de la imponente cercanía.

—Dirás ¡Nuestro! hijo— enfatizó — La-dy-bug — desde cuando el caballeroso Adrien Agreste empezó a portarse como un idiota se preguntó.

—¡Basta! No lo involucres ¡He dicho! — habló fuerte — ¿Quién envió ese mensaje?

—Mi asistente por supuesto… adelante, señorita Bourgeois— la puerta se abrió dando paso a una esbelta rubia, con un atuendo bastante sugerente, entró haciendo sonar sus tacos de aguja, pasó alado de Marinette con aires de grandeza hasta quedar junto al hombre y apegar sus pechos en su brazo.

—Panadera, cuanto tiempo —estiró la mano para recibir el saludo de la azabache el cual nunca llegó —bueno, que se puede esperar de la clase baja—habló la mujer en tono bajo retirando su mano.

—Puedes retirarte Chloe— habló Adrien para después darle una sonora nalgada a la rubia, quien rió con picardía dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Para restregarme en la cara tus amoríos? ¿Pretendes ponerme celosa? Si es así te informo que no lo lograrás — buena broma, la azabache hervía de celos — apuesto que ya sabe nuestras identidades.

—No te equivocas bichito, pero te cité para saber cosas. Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó con Alya? — prendió un cigarrillo.

—Aun no despierta — con enojo respondió, ahora fumaba, ¿Qué le pasó a ese hombre para cambiar drásticamente?

—Ni ella ni los demás — soltó junto con el humo de cigarrillo —¿Aún no descubren como inicio el incendio?

—Bueno, Louis dijo que Alya actuaba raro, parecía dormida con una vela en las manos, pero aun así caminaba por toda la casa—la preocupación por su amiga volvió, no despertaba, ni ella ni las demás personas que caían día a día en estado de catalepsia.

—Te llamé para contarte que hay otro villano y parece ser peor que Hawk Moth — apagó el cigarrillo — pero antes Marinette ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas casada con Nathaniel? — empezó a soltarse la corbata, peligrosamente se acercó a la mujer a lo cual ella empezó a retroceder.

 **?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4 Los héroes también tienen una vida

—Qué guapa te ves hoy mi musa — contestó el pelirrojo abrazando a la mujer por detrás haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinco.

—¡Nath! ¡Me asustaste! —rió girando su cabeza para besar en la boca al hombre que sostenía sus caderas, mientras profundizaban el beso, las manos traviesas del pelirrojo empezaron a abrir la toalla que tapaba el cuerpo húmedo de Marinette.

—Mmmh, no creo que debamos hacerlo hoy —se giró para mirar a los ojos a Nathaniel — llegarás tarde a tu clase.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la azabache la volvió a besar dirigiéndola hasta la cama, lanzó la toalla al piso dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

Nathaniel empezó a sacarse la camisa y a besar el cuello de la joven, dejando una que otra marca posiblemente permanente.

—Nath, ¿Qué tienes? — intentaba apartarlo, parecía desesperado y un poco rudo.

—Nada, solo que ya es hora de que me des un hijo propio —respondió después de darle un sonoro beso en los labios, agitado y con rapidez se apresuró a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón — llevamos seis años juntos, ya es tiempo.

Abrió las piernas de la azabache con rudeza —¡Nath!, espera... ¡Así no!

— Dijiste que pensarías sobre tener un hijo de los dos, pero ¿Sigues reacia? —respondió posicionándose entre sus piernas — o ¿Es que aún estás esperando su regreso?

—No digas tonterías — pero en medio de la discusión le pareció ver una sombra cruzar por la ventana, pero la azabache no le tomó importancia.

—¿¡Qué!? —contestó el hombre girando a ver la ventana de la habitación.

—Nada — Marinette lo distrajo, tenía una ligera sospecha de que podría ser, tomó su rostro para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo con pasión.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el sonido de vidrios cayendo y rompiéndose los asustó.

—¡Maldición! — gritó el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos, apretándolos con enojo, se levantó recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el piso, se vistió con rapidez mientras se encaminaba a abrir la ventana, curioso de saber que fue aquello que interrumpió el acto con su pareja.

—De—debió ser un gato —habló Marinette observando al hombre que sacaba la cabeza por la ventana —y uno negro — susurró con el ceño fruncido.

—Mejor paremos ¿Sí?, el profesor no debe llegar tarde a su clase —rápido se puso su bata de dormir y se acercó a su pareja —tus alumnos te esperan —le sonrió enredando sus finos dedos por los cabellos rojizos del hombre.

—Está bien — la atrajo hacia el para darle un delicado beso — piénsalo, quiero que tengamos un hijo.

—Ya tenemos un hijo —respondió con tono enojado.

—Sabes que me refiero a un hijo tuyo y mío — besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

—Despídete de Louis — gritó Marinette.

Sin éxito escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, Nathaniel ya había abandonado el modesto departamento. La joven azabache suspiró con pesadez.

Recostó su cuerpo en la cama, disponía dormir hasta que llegue Nathaniel en la madrugada, ya había hecho acostar a Louis, pero a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la charla no tan agradable que tuvo con aquel rubio en su oficina.

Recordó el rudo trato que recibió por parte de su ex amor y las grandes revelaciones que aún le eran imposible asimilar.

Cerró sus ojos recordando el tacto de la grande y áspera mano viajando por sus muslos, lanzó un pedazo suspiró y en su mente volvió a recrear todo.

— Marinette, tú no estás casada con Nathaniel, ¿Por qué me mentiste?

—¿Acaso eso cambia algo? — su pregunta tenía un toque de nervios, ya no retrocedía ante el avance de Adrien.

Pero de forma Inesperada y rápida el Agreste la tomó de la cintura cargándola hasta dejarla sentada en el largo escritorio.

Abrió las piernas de la azabache y se metió entre ellas acortando la cercanía de su cuerpo y sus rostros.

La miró con seriedad a los ojos mientras la acorralaba posicionando cada brazo a los lados del cuerpo de la joven.

—Adrien ¿Por qué actúas así?, ese no eres tú.

—Escucha princesita — retiró una mano de su cintura para tomarla del cuello con suavidad.

Toda su mano estaba rodeaba el delgado cuello de Marinette — soy todo lo que odias, hace años dejé de ser el Adrien que conociste, dejé de ser el perfecto, el príncipe que todas sueñan que algún día va llegar.

—Eso solo se quedó en las fábulas, soy grosero, patán. Tengo vicios y ya no soy de confiar — mientras confesaba más se apagaba al rostro de ella.

—Sí quieres a un caballero ya no lo vas a encontrar en mí, por esto te fuiste a vivir con Kurtzberg, el calmado y tranquilo Nathaniel, todo un caballero, como te gustan.

Marinette intentó ser fuerte y no flaquear ante la imponente presencia, pero esas palabras produjeron tristeza a la chica y bajo la mirada.

Adrien tomó su rostro para mirarse a los ojos — o ¿No? ¿Me estoy equivocado?

—Porqué Louis dice que su padre es bastante severo con el... ¿Acaso lo es contigo también?

Una llamada hizo que Marinette perdiera la concentración.

Contestó el teléfono cuando el nombre de Nino aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono.

Cuando la llamada terminó tomó la decisión de salir por la ventana transformada en Ladybug, previamente se aseguró que Louis durmiera.

Su misión era encontrar al molesto minino para contarle que Alya había despertado.

Después de una corta búsqueda lo encontró en el mismo punto de encuentro que usaban en su adolescencia, en lo algo de la torre Eiffel.

—¿Cumplías tus deberes de esposa Ladybug? — habló sin girar a verla, el héroe gatuno seguía dándole la espalda, permaneció en pose de gato observando las luces de la nocturna ciudad de París.

Esa acción hizo una vez más que su corazón se estrujara, en el pasado ni muy bien la sentía, hubiera corrido a abrazarla, pero tenía que asimilar que estaba en el presente y el pasado no debía distraerla.

—Sabía que eras tú, gato estúpido— respondió con enojo.

—A mi favor diré que los gatos somos curiosos — se reincorporó sonriendo con cinismo.

—Y la curiosidad mató al gato.

—¿Me estás amenazando bichito?

—No vine a jugar Adrien, vine a informarte que Nino me llamó; Alya despertó.

—¡Alya despertó!, ¡Eso es una noticia excelente! es el primer caso de las recientes personas en estado de catalepsia que despierta — Chat Noir estaba animado y sorprendió al recibir esa importante noticia.

— Vamos a ver a Alya, como portadora de un Miraculous ella merece saber todo lo que está pasando — sacó su bastón alargándolo dispuesto a saltar.

—Creo que es mejor dejarla descansar por ahora — Ladybug tomó con delicadeza el hombro del héroe — ella estaba embarazada y Nino me dijo que su hijo murió.

Adrien se incorporó guardando silencio por unos segundos antes de responder — sí, creo que tienes razón, ellos merecen asimilar la pérdida.

La heroína pudo notar al presenciar aquel gesto que aún guardaba conflictos en su interior con respecto al tema de la muerte.

—Entonces acompáñame a la Catedral de Notre Dame, debes ver algo — Ladybug asintió, así se dispusieron a abandonar su actual ubicación.

Antes de irse la tomó del brazo — ¿Ya lo pensaste?

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó con sorpresa abriendo esos grandes ojos azules.

— Permíteme protegerlos, Nathaniel no puede, él es...

La azabache no le permitió continuar — no lo necesitamos, yo puedo proteger a Louis a la perfección y yo no necesito de príncipes que vayan a mí rescate, como ya me lo dijiste, no eres el Adrien de antes... Y yo no soy la confiada Marinette del pasado.

Dicho esto, lanzó su yoyo y desapareció en la espesa oscuridad.


	6. 5 Aprendiendo a lo que nos enfrentamos

—Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones irrumpiendo el silencio en la habitación, los pasos eran lentos y el ruido pausado, sintió como se acercaban de a poco.

—¿Qué haces? ya acabó la clase— contestó el profesor de arte.

—¡Lo sé! — unas delgadas y suaves manos subieron con lentitud desde sus bíceps hasta llegar a los hombros concluyendo con un delicado masaje.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —se tensó el hombre ante el tacto de la bella mujer, no se molestó en darse la vuelta; ya sabía quién era la dueña de esa embriagante voz —¿No te cansas de venir? — finalizó mientras cerraba sus ojos turquesas disfrutando de ese masaje que tanto le hacía falta.

—No, me gustan tus clases —susurró en su oído haciendo que los poros del joven profesor reaccionaran —quiero que me vuelvas a pintar.

Sonaba casi como una orden. Detuvo el relajante masaje de hombros para darle la vuelta y así mirarlo a los ojos.

La fémina usaba solo una fina bata de tonalidad amarilla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Dibújame como a ella — habló con voz pausada y seductora.

—Voy a pedirte que te retires por favor... ya he pintado suficientes retratos tuyos — respondió intentando no distraerse ante la vista frente a él y perderse en esas deliciosas curvas.

—En esta ocasión no quiero un retrato, Nathaniel... quiero ayudar un poco a tu inspiración — con lentitud empezó a abrir la bata para que la fina tela termine deslizándose por su blanca piel de seda, quedando su cuerpo sin nada que estorbe a la vista.

Nathaniel tragó grueso y con dificultad; sus pupilas se agrandaron y su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido, sus ojos escrutaron cada centímetro del inmaculado cuerpo femenino, su piel uniformemente blanca cual lienzo lo invitaba a mancharla con la más costosa de las acuarelas, su esbelta figura lo llamaba con urgencia para ser plasmada en un cuadro y ser exhibida en el prestigioso museo de Louvre junto a sus otras ya exitosas pinturas.

La mujer orgullosa de lo que había conseguido se recostó en el sillón dibujando en sus labios rojo intenso una sonrisa coqueta y ganadora.

Esa misma noche los héroes parisinos irrumpieron la silenciosa y casi abandonada Catedral de Notre Dame.

Chat Noir insistió en no hacer uso de sus habilidades, pues su misión era encontrar algo sospechoso y por ello debían recorrer la vieja Catedral en ruinas.

Para que el camino hasta la cúpula norte no sea incómodo hablaron sobre la terrible pérdida de sus amigos, Alya apenas estaba en su tercer mes y la pareja de morenos nunca habían estado más felices.

—Ella dejó de transformarse en Volpina desde que se enteró que esperaba un bebé, mi amiga era tan cuidadosa y Nino la protegía de todo —recordó la moteada con melancolía.

—Solo nos encargábamos de crímenes y rufianes, así que yo podía hacerme cargo del trabajo mientras ella llevaba una vida normal la cual había perdido hace seis años. Ante la falta de otro defensor, el maestro Fu me encomendó elegir al siguiente portador de Trixx... París no podía quedar desprotegida... Después de que Chat Noir desapareciera.

—Este nuevo villano está atacando en donde más nos duele —contestó ignorando el último reproche.

Después de subir los 387 empinados y cuarteados escalones llegaron a la cima de la torre norte encontrando un lúgubre espacio en ruinas.

—Cuantos malos recuerdos — habló el rubio.

—Los últimos momentos que pasamos aquí son borrosos... Ya casi no recordaba cómo se veía su escondite.

—Cuéntame cómo es que elegiste a Alya, ¿Nino sabe de esto?

—Alya siempre quiso ser súper héroe, ella realmente disfruta ayudar a los demás, así que no pude pensar en otra persona para que sea mi compañera por los siguientes seis años... Cuando Nino le propuso matrimonio ella se lo contó, pero solo sabe su secreto, tú identidad y la mía siguen siendo un secreto para Nino... Con el paso de los años Alya me descubrió, había reunido pistas que apuntaban a mí. También tiene la teoría de que Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona, pues ambos desaparecieron el mismo día.

— Siendo una de las periodistas más influyentes en Francia, no me sorprende que Alya lo haya descubierto.

Siguieron inspeccionando la antigua guarida de Hawk Moth, o al menos las ruinas de lo que fue el escondite de él antiguo terrorista que acechaba París y por poco se adueñaba del mundo.

Encontraron entre los escombros unos lentes rectangulares, el héroe gatuno los guardó con extrañeza.

—Mi padre escapó del sanatorio en China, Ladybug — confesó de repente — temo que haya conseguido algo aun peor que el Miraculous de Hawk Moth.

Marinette solo llevo sus manos a su boca, estaba atónita... La pesadilla estaba por revivir.

Se citaron al siguiente día en ese mismo lugar, aún había cosas que ella ignoraba, pero ya era lo suficiente tarde como para que una madre este afuera de su hogar lejos de su hijo.

Todos corrían peligro ahora.

Al siguiente día Marinette fue a visitar a su amiga junto con Louis.

Pero nunca se imaginó que el rubio soberbio estaría minutos antes, el también sentía una gran preocupación por su amiga de la infancia y su mejor amigo al cuál extrañaba.

—Amiga sigues teniendo un pésimo gusto en hombres— la morena bromeó con un toque de verdad.

A pesar de estar cruzando una tragedia, la pareja no perdía el estado de ánimo que los caracterizaba, no se dejarían vencer.

Louis conoció a Adrien, quien no pudo evitar tratarlo de una forma familiar, el frío y calculador Agreste no podía fingir ante su hijo.

Al inicio Louis se sintió un poco huraño ante el mayor, pero al paso de los minutos empezó a soltarse. Antes de irse cada quien a su hogar Louis susurró en el oído de su verdadero padre que le había caído bien pues le recordaba a su ídolo el héroe Chat Noir.

Adrien quedó sorprendido y maravillado ante aquel dulce gesto.

Cuando madre e hijo llegaron al apartamento encontraron a Nathaniel cenando.

Había preparado la cena para el pequeño y su pareja, lo cual solía ser costumbre repartirse las tareas del hogar.

Cuando la azabache se acercó por detrás a abrazarlo observó en el cuello de su pareja algo que la dejó helada.

El joven pintor se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que fue al dejar sin cubrir aquella marca morada, quien solo atinó a taparlo descaradamente con el cuello de la camisa.

Cómo era rutina el pequeño rubio se quedó en casa a esperar el regreso de su madre, la cual todas las noches salía a patrullar unas cuantas horas.

Cuando Ladybug llegó con ayuda de su yoyo hasta el campanario de Notre Dame, divisó una figura masculina sentada en el piso.

Inmediatamente llegó hasta él y le plantó un violento beso en los labios.

Con desesperación y algo impropio de su forma de ser, tomó las garras del felino y las posó en sus muslos dándole permiso y libertad para que las manos del héroe viajen por donde más le plazca sobre su figura.

No puedes cachetearme en mi oficina y luego venir a besarme Ladybug — respondió apenas entre los besos desesperados que le propinaba la de motas.

Era cierto, la última vez que intentó sobrepasarse con ella, se ganó una fuerte cachetada que hizo sangrar su labio.

Pero ella no pretendía detenerse.

En su mente solo se repetía como una película aquella discusión con el artista, quien le negó con cinismo la verdadera procedencia de aquella marca en su cuello.

Al final le dijo con descaro que ella sería la única causante si algún día el pintor decidía engañarla con una mujer que lo valore.

Adrien se percató de los ocasionales sollozos que soltaba la mujer sobre su regazo.

La separó de su rostro y vio caer lágrimas sin control de esos bellos ojos azules.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con un poco de susto; su mente se llenó de malos pensamientos que involucraban al pequeño Louis.

—Nath...

Antes de que termine si quiera una palabra, el gato la tomó de su barbilla con firmeza.

— Marinette no quiero que vengas a buscar en mí el calor que ese tipo no logra darte, lo nuestro terminó hace años. solo estoy presente por los problemas que se nos avecinan y ahora por nuestro hijo... Nada más.

—No entiendo, dijiste que querías protegernos a los dos— contestó Marinette confundida.

Pero Chat Noir simplemente prefirió guardar silencio.


	7. 6 Los recuerdos no dan descanso

_—_ _Te amo Adrien, desde que sabemos nuestras identidades, siento que no merezco tanta felicidad —_ en las tinieblas se oía una voz familiar.

Tantos años sin escuchar esas palabras, el dulce tono lleno de amor.

Con desesperación quiso ver más allá de la oscuridad.

Después de tanto correr sin rumbo, todo empezó a materializarse.

Eran la pareja de héroes abrazados en las frías barras metálicas, en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, veían el cielo escarlata. Pasaban sus momentos más felices de sus vidas.

Todo se oscureció dejando al espectador con un inmenso dolor que la nostalgia le propinaba.

El escenario volvió a cambiar; era un grupo de alumnos en el día de graduación en uno de los principales colegios de París.

 _—_ _Hoy mismo, my lady... Hoy mismo pediré tu mano ante tus padres_ — habló un joven rubio quien en sus brazos alzaba a una jovencita de cabellos negros, ambos vestidos con el atuendo tradicional de graduación.

Nuevamente la oscuridad profanó tan bello recuerdo.

Ahora dos cuerpos sin tela alguna que los cubra se enredaban en una cama bastante amplia, en la gran y lujosa habitación.

Respiraciones agitadas, sonoros besos y promesas de amor era lo que interrumpía la paz en esa madrugada.

 _—_ _Le informé a mi padre sobre nuestra boda_ — el joven susurró entre besos en el oído de su novia.

 _—_ _Aaahm... Adrien... ¿Qué te dijo_? — respondió la mujer mientras disfrutaba del tacto de su amado.

 _—_ _Que aún somos muy jóvenes... Pero que hagamos lo que queramos… no le interesa._

La escena una vez más se oscureció.

Todo se estaba derrumbando, el campanario parecía que pronto se desprendería y el ruido era ensordecedor.

Ladybug gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, tirada en el piso se retorcía de dolor, su traje era carcomido por una gran mancha negra.

Al rededor se podía observar figuras humanas, pero todo era borroso a excepción de la heroína.

Una voz suplicante pedía disculpas.

Adrien despertó de golpe, agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, su torso desnudo bañado en sudor indicaba que la pesadilla fue intensa, su garganta ardía, de seguro producto de los gritos que soltó entre sueños.

—¿¡Qué pasó Muchacho!?, Hace años que no tenías pesadillas — la voz de una pequeña criatura hizo que su mirada perdida buscará a quien había hablado.

—Fue por ese beso… me tomó por sorpresa — habló aun agitado limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—No seré yo quien sane tus heridas Marinette, yo ya no soy el indicado, solo estoy cerca porque la situación lo amerita que sea así y por estar cerca de nuestro hijo... ¡Nada más! — se repetía intentando convencerse.

—Muchacho tienes que calmarte, ya sabes que eso te hará peor —dijo consternado un pequeño gato flotando por su Cabeza.

Inmediatamente recordó la conversación con su amor de la adolescencia.

— _Discúlpame Adrien, tienes razón. Mis problemas personales no justifican mis comportamientos_ — contestó avergonzada al recapacitar sus actos.

En ese mismo momento en que Adrien Agreste se reponía de aquella pesadilla en una especie de cueva miles de plumas azules se elevaban en cámara lenta desde el suelo.

—Encontré a Adrien —la voz gruesa de un hombre hizo eco en la guarida.

Miles de mariposas blancas se unían con las plumas azules dejando ver un hermoso espectáculo opacando el oscuro y húmedo lugar adornado por huesos que parecían ser humanos.

—Tu hijo es un idiota... Si él está en París... Quiere decir que fue a buscar a Ladybug. El mocoso nos acaba de facilitar el trabajo — habló la otra persona en tono victorioso.

En plena luz de día el cuerpo de una mujer con traje a rayas salió volando para caer directo a las aguas del río Sena.

—¡Aaaagh! Esto no es para mí, ¡Maldita sea! — rezongó mientras salía del agua.

Un hombre con un con enormes alas negras saliendo de su espalda volaba en lo alto de cielo parisino, vestía como un monje budista, con una máscara similar a la de un ave.

Tenía el control sobre los cuervos, los cuales estaban cometiendo destrozos en toda la ciudad, atacaban personas y dañaban lo material, muchas personas estaban perdiendo sus ojos debido al ataque de los enormes picos.

—¡Esto está a otro nivel! — gritó Chat Noir atacando con su báculo.

El Tengu* como se hacía llamar aquel akumatizado se defendía del gato con un bastón de Monje, ambos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo usando sus respectivos báculos.

—¿Qué haremos? ¡En el pasado nunca fueron así de violentos y fuertes! — hablaba Ladybug mientras buscaba con su mirada como usar el Lucky Charm que había invocado.

—¡Ustedes son los expertos! ¡Hagan algo rápido! — Volpina intentaba despejar el campo de visión de su compañera moteada, soplando su flauta para alejar a los cuervos que intentaban atacarlas sin piedad.

—¿Qué no se supone que ya no existe Hawk Moth? — la más reciente integrante del grupo de protectores de la ciudad se reincorporó a la pelea.

—¡Se supone! — la voz cansada de Chat Noir se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Responde maldito!, ¿Quién te envío? — interrogaba sin cesar a aquel despiadado villano.

—Le Paon… dobléguense ante su poder ¡Ahora! — al fin soltó palabra el inquebrantable monstruo


	8. 7 Revelaciones

—Así se actúa Gabriel... sin piedad... no utilizando payasos idiotas como hace seis años... con tu poder y el mío los siete Miraculous serán ¡Míos! ¡Solo míos! — Le Paon soltó — una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en el lugar adornado con cientos de velas a medio derretirse.

Miles de plumas azules se levantaron del frío suelo — ¿Qué hay de mí?, el trato era que yo me quedaría con los Miraculous del zorro y la abeja — refutó el hombre hincado en el piso rindiendo pleitesía.

—También tendrás tu parte — respondió tomando con rudeza el mentón del hombre ya entrado en años.

El pergamino que el Lucky Charm le había otorgado a Ladybug bloqueó la vista del poderoso Tengu, oportunidad que Chat Noir no desaprovechó para deshacerse de el báculo que hacía de arma y defensa.

Queen Bee utilizo sus flechas que actuaban como aguijón, cuando se introdujeron en la piel del villano de turno, la punta de la flecha soltó un tónico inmovilizando al enemigo.

De forma eficiente Volpina arrancó el collar del cuello del Tengu liberando al Akuma el cual fue purificado por Ladybug.

Al final la víctima resultó ser el empleado de una casa de antigüedades, que, para sorpresa y desgracia, quedó inconsciente, sus ojos estaban en blanco y fue trasladado de emergencia al hospital.

Después de la difícil lucha con el ciudadano akumatizado, los cuatro defensores de París buscaron a la única persona que les daría una explicación de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Por fortuna el maestro Fu al fin se encontraba en su consultorio.

Después de alimentar a sus kwamis respectivamente alejados los unos de los otros con el fin de ocultar sus identidades, Ladybug y Chat Noir condujeron a las dos heroínas que desconocían a aquel sabio.

Los cuatro enmascarados más un niño irrumpieron el hogar del anciano.

—¿Por qué hay un niño entre nosotros? — La rubia preguntó con un ligero fastidio.

—Jóvenes — el anciano de camisa hawaiana hizo una reverencia —los esperaba... Veo que hay un pequeño héroe demás en esta reunión.

Louis sonrió al ser llamado con el título de héroe, no le importaba sobrar en la habitación, que más podía pedir al estar sobre los hombros de su querido Chat Noir y ahora lo habían llamado héroe.

—Déjelo estar aquí por favor, maestro— Ladybug hizo una reverencia— él sabe mi identidad — la joven madre sentía una gran preocupación permitir que su hijo esté lejos de ella en esos momentos.

—Pero es un niño, los niños suelen contar secretos inocentemente —contestó razonable el anciano.

—Confío en el plenamente, no puedo regresarlo al jardín, después de lo sucedido no me siento segura dejándolo fuera de mi vista.

—¿Y su padre? — Preguntó el mayor entré cerrando los ojos y sobando la barba gris, con una de sus manos.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, por reflejo Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron miradas provocando una gran incomodidad en ambos.

La moteada desvío con rapidez sus ojos para responder decidida —no se encuentra en casa todavía.

—Está bien, pero el pequeño debe esperar en la habitación continua... Dejaré unos bocadillos para que se mantenga un poco entretenido.

—No hace falta tantas molestias, maestro... con una hoja de papel y un lápiz él se quedará tranquilo.

—No es molestia querida Marinette, en todo caso, también le dejaré papel y unas acuarelas— el hombre mayor se retiró regalándole una sonrisa.

Se quedó observando como desaparecía el anciano al cerrar la puerta corrediza dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

La moteada dio un paso para atrás, pero sintió su espalda chocar con algo, en sus hombros sintió unas manos las cuales la sujetaron con firmeza, al darse la vuelta se topó con el rostro del enmascarado.

—Disculpa— esquivó el cuerpo del hombre, mientras él solo la observó huir.

Cuando Ladybug se acercó a sus dos compañeras, vio a su pequeño hijo junto a Volpina y Queen Bee.

Las jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en el piso sobre unos pequeños cojines, mientras que Louis estaba frente a ellas.

—Señorita Queen, permítame presentarme... mi nombre es Louis —para sorpresa de la rubia el niño tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

—¡Adoro a este niño! — contestó encantada Queen Bee mientras apretaba los cachetes de Louis.

—Desde cuando Louis hace ese tipo de saludos — dijo Ladybug con una mano en el pecho quien presenció aquella escena.

Atrás suyo estaba Chat Noir quien con nerviosismo rascaba su cabeza —mmm Kurtzberg de seguro.

—El no hace ese tipo de cosas — se giró mirando al gato con los ojos entre cerrados.

La verdad es que el pequeño había visto al gato muchas veces hacer ese gesto a su madre, y no sólo a él, también a Adrien Agreste, pues de él estaba aprendido muchas cosas, con la excusa de ser amigo de su madre cada día lo recogía del jardín llevándolo en su auto.

El joven Agreste llevaba un mes de su retorno a su natal París, ya se había presentado al público dejando una gran conmoción en los medios quienes lo creían uno más en la lista de los tantos desaparecidos en el atentado terrorista de Hawk Moth como era conocido aquel fatídico día, así que se permitía salir por la ciudad.

Adrien quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo y Marinette no se lo impediría, tenía el mismo derecho, al fin de cuentas era su verdadero padre y en ese mes la estaba ayudando demasiado al hacerse cargo del niño unas horas por la tarde.

Su boutique estaba en proceso de crecimiento y ella junto a su empleado más leal y mano derecha estaban cada vez más ocupados con el trabajo, a pesar de que Adrien estaba ocupado con el levantamiento de la empresa de su padre, sacaba tiempo para llevar a Louis a su oficina.

Para el niño era mucho mejor que pasar con quien creía ser su padre, pues desde hace un buen tiempo la indiferencia que el mayor tenia para con el pequeño había crecido, el ruido le molestaba pues no lo dejaba concentrar en sus pinturas, así que Louis debía permanecer en silencio, algo casi imposible para un niño de casi seis años con gran energía, tampoco le tomaba mucho interés en ayudarlo a realizar las tareas o tan solo escucharlo relatar alguna anécdota en el jardín de niños, su fanatismo por Chat Noir y peor cuando mencionaba al amigo de su madre, para Nathaniel escuchar el nombre "Adrien Agreste" de la boca del niño que había criado desde que casi era un bebé lo ponía colérico.

Razones por las que Marinette lo tenía a su lado por las tardes después de clases y juntos volvían a su hogar por la noche para encontrarse unos pocos minutos con Nathaniel quien trabajaba como profesor en la escuela de Bellas Artes en el horario nocturno.

Por su puesto la azabache ignoraba la mala relación que se estaba creando entre su hijo y su pareja, apenas tenía sospecha de que el pelirrojo podía sentirse un poco resentido sobre todo por la negativa a tener un hijo de él. Muchas veces había preguntado a Louis sobre algún problema con Nathaniel, pero simplemente su hijo negaba cualquier mal pensamiento hacia el hombre que había sido su padre toda su corta vida, la naturaleza del pequeño rubio no era dar quejas.

Todo lo contrario de Adrien quien no dudaba en expresar la felicidad que le proporcionaba tener a su hijo cerca, la química entre los dos era perfecta, simplemente la sangre los llamaba.

Para el Agreste adulto era gratificante tener a su niño cerca y para el menor estar con Adrien era algo nuevo, con él podía ser un poco engreído pues era raro que le exigiera algo a su madre o a cualquier familiar, además que era fácil de adaptarse a cualquier lugar, pasaba horas sentado en el suelo de la oficina del Agreste dibujando o sentado frente al escritorio del mayor quien ayudaba en cualquier duda sobre la tarea de el niño. Muchas veces empleados y accionista habían presenciado aquello a lo cual Adrien respondía que el niño era hijo de alguien a quien apreciaba.

Antes de caer la noche Adrien llevaba de regreso a Louis con su madre, lo dejaba en la boutique de la azabache quien se limitaba a agradecerle por la ayuda, la relación se volvió distante desde aquel beso a modo de desquite por la aparente infidelidad de su pareja, cuando patrullaban el trato era mínimo. Por su puesto todo eso era ignorado por Nathaniel, la azabache simplemente no quiso hacerlo participe de las decisiones que tomaba sobre su hijo.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido Lou? —Interrogó la mujer de traje amarillo y rayas negras.

—Eso no le puedo responder, señorita Queen — respondió el pequeño mientras intentaba peinar sus cabellos dorados previamente despeinados por la mayor.

—¿Por qué? — la azabache escuchó el susurro de la voz de Chat Noir a sus espaldas.

—Por seguridad y prevención, Louis no puede decir sus apellidos a un desconocido a no ser que sea necesario y menos si estoy transformada de Ladybug.

El gato y la moteada observaban a su hijo a unos metros alejados.

—Wow... Louis es muy colaborador — habló sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento del pequeño.

—Ha sido mi compañero por estos largos 6 años... es el hombrecito más importante en mi vida —caminó hacia los demás dejando solo al gato.

Cuando el maestro Fu volvió a la habitación donde estaba todos reunidos alrededor de un _kotatsu*_ , envió al pequeño a otro cuarto donde estaba preparado un tazón de sopa y unos cuantos bocadillos más unos lienzos y acuarelas para que dibuje a gusto mientras los demás conversaban, Marinette y Adrien se sintieron inmensamente agradecidos ante tal gesto.

—Sin problemas pueden destransformarse, adelante — dijo amable Fu.

—Háganlo... yo ya sé sus identidades — dijo Queen Bee enrollando la punta de su larga coleta rubia entre sus dedos.

—¿Chloe? —dijeron al unísono —Ladybug y Volpina.

A lo cual Chat Noir golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¿¡Es en serio!? — atacó la azabache señalando a su compañera.

—Basta jóvenes, no vinimos a pelear, mejor quédense como se sientan más cómodos — el anciano negó con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

Dio inicio a lo que sería la mayor revelación hasta ahora.

Frente a sus ojos el mayor sacó de un baúl bajo llave, un libro de apariencia antigua, de pasta dura con símbolos escarlata grabado en casi toda la cubierta.

—Este es el libro sagrado de los Miraculous, gracias a nuestros antiguos miembros Ladybug y Chat Noir, podemos tenerlo hoy ante nuestros ojos— colocó el objeto milenario sobre la mesa para que todos puedan apreciarlo.

—El libro está en constante actualización... cada guardián debe agregar información nueva acerca de todo lo que descubra en el transcurso de su larga vida sobre los Miraculous.

—Por muchos años había estado perdido... fue robado cuando el anterior guardián fue asesinado — los presentes observaron con sorpresa, ¿Tan peligroso era luchar contra el mal?

—Aparentemente el libro estaba en el poder de Hawk Moth, esa era la razón por la que estuviera tan informado acerca del milagroso poder resultado de la correcta combinación de dos Miraculous, pero para poder descifrar la lengua muerta con la cual se escribe toda información en el libro, tiene que haber tenido contacto con quien fue mi aprendiz.

—Ahora no sólo Nooroo está corrompido, sino que también lo está mi querida Duusu — una pequeña criatura verde con caparazón de tortuga habló desde el hombro del guardián.

—Así es mi querido Wayzz y eso lo hace aún más peligroso.

—¡Diablos!, pensaba que esto sería obra de Gabriel Agreste como hace seis años y no de otro portador—se expresó Chat Noir quien fue regañado por Fu para que cuide su vocabulario.

—¿¡Gabriel Agreste!? — con sorpresa soltaron al unísono Volpina y Queen Bee.

—Entonces... definitivamente eres Adrien — la morena habló triunfante por haber confirmado sus sospechas.

—Ya no tiene caso que estemos transformados, ya no hay identidad que ocultar — sonrió de lado y seguido deshizo su transformación dejando ver al joven empresario.

La siguiente en deshacerse del traje fue Ladybug, seguida de Volpina y al final con un poco de duda Queen Bee.

Cada Kwami voló para darse un abrazo de reencuentro, era la primera vez en siglos que estaba juntos casi el grupo completo de siete.

—Así que Chloe Bourgeois — habló con sorpresa Marinette escrutado con la mirada a la rubia de pies a cabeza, para luego mirar con frialdad al de ojos verdes.

—Pensé que solo podían recibir un Miraculous quienes poseía un corazón de bien —juzgó Alya.

Como resultado la hija del ex alcalde de la ciudad desvío la mirada agachado la cabeza.

El anciano carraspeo aclarando su garganta —prosigamos.

—Sí bien tengo entendido que el joven Agreste me estuvo buscando desde hace un mes, debo disculparme por ello, mi ausencia tiene justificante.

—Viajé para asegurarme de que lo he descubierto no era algo erróneo.

—Cuando Hawk Moth fue derrotado su Miraculous no fue recuperado, ahora ustedes deben haber sentido la presencia de Nooroo y Duusu ¿Correcto? — preguntó a los Kwamis quienes respondieron afirmativamente.

Jóvenes, estamos en una situación de peligro mayor, aparentemente son dos portadores que han corrompido sus Miraculous, les pido mantenerse sanos mental y espiritualmente.

—Ser un portador tiene su lado oscuro, ¿Saben por qué se debe elegir a una persona fuerte y de buen corazón?... Para que no sea propenso a ser atacado por su propio poder— al decir esto último la mirada del anciano se dirigió a Adrien quien lucía nervioso.

—¿A qué se refiere, maestro? —Preguntó preocupada Marinette.

— Hace unos pocos años atrás descubrí que dependiendo de sus actos como protectores del bien o sentimientos negativos, el Miraculous los castigará acumulando toda la negatividad en su corazón... su corazón gradualmente se irá consumiendo por la energía negativa... posiblemente terminado con la vida de la persona. Ese es el castigo de no haber cumplido con el papel de héroe.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Le Paon y Hawk Moth?...

—Probablemente — asintió el hombre mayor ante la pregunta de Chloe.

La rubia y la azabache dirigieron sus azules ojos a Adrien quien intentaba mantener una fría expresión.

—Hábleles sobre la complementación y compatibilidad entre portadores — la suave voz de la Kwami de Chloe interrumpió.

—A eso voy pequeña Pollen.

—La compatibilidad entre portadores existe y seis de los Miraculous la poseen, formando tres parejas. En el caso de Chat Noir y Ladybug se complementan el uno al otro al momento de pelear juntos tienen una coordinación única — los mencionados se miraron por unos segundos, a sus mentes llegaron los recuerdos de sus tantas batallas juntos y como ganaron cada una, ambos se necesitaban, simplemente eran un equipo

— Si una persona llega a poseer ambos Miraculous puede desear tener cualquier cosa, pero todo tiene su excepción, pero a mi pesar aún no he podido descifrar cual es.

—En el caso de Queen Bee su complemento es Volpina — al escuchar esto Chloe y Alya se miraron con desprecio la una a la otra, eso debía ser un erro, nunca se habían llevado bien, ¿Cómo podrían ser compatibles?

—Queen Bee utiliza su Golden Pollen para paralizar a su oponente, luego de eso tienes cinco minutos antes de que pierdas tu transformación ¿Correcto? — la mencionada asintió con la cabeza — lo que en realidad tu poder especial logra es entrar en la mente de quien lo uses, dejando en blanco sus pensamientos hasta que tu transformación acabe. Aquí es donde entra Alya; con el poder de crear ilusiones de su flauta, Volpina puede crear nuevos recuerdos en la mente de esa persona. Pero ya lo saben, siempre obrando a bien. Este delicado poder deben usarlo simplemente cuando sea necesario y para el bien de a quien se lo aplique — las féminas asombradas asintieron con lentitud para luego mirarse las unas a las otras, eso aterradoramente increíble, en sus manos estaba la manipulación de los recuerdos de otras personas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Hawk Moth y Le Paon tienen compatibilidad?

—Así es mi estimado Adrien, y en las manos equivocadas juntos son un peligro.

—Hawk Moth y Le Paon se complementan en energía.

—En el caso de Hawk Moth, a las papillons blancas las atrae los corazones puros, poseen a una persona y así su portador le otorga una parte de su energía con el fin de recibir ayuda extra en alguna batalla. Ahora como sabemos el actual portador de Nooro busca la oscuridad en los corazones para convertir a las papillons en akumas, el resultado es el mismo pero llenos de maldad.

—A diferencia de Le Paon que con una bella melodía puede controlar el cuerpo de su oponente a voluntad.

—Ambos portadores han descubierto que a través de la papillon que posee el cuerpo de una persona Hawk Moth controla su mente, mientras que Le Paon puede controlar a voluntad su cuerpo dejando a la persona a merced utilizándolo para ocasionar desastres.

—Es un dúo realmente aterrador — la aguda voz de Tikki resonó por la habitación.

Sin decir nada, Adrien sintió esperanzas en su corazón, si su padre era nuevamente el villano de la historia esperaba con fervor que haya sido atrapado por el poder hipnótico de Le Paon.

—¡Una melodía! ¡Eso fue lo que escuché! El día que mi casa ardió en llamas escuché una bella melodía, después de eso mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, tomé una vela y en contra de mi voluntad empecé a prender las cortinas, los muebles ¡Todo! — revivir ese día para la morena era doloroso.

—Lo mismo debe haber ocurrido con la cantidad de personas que ahora se encuentran atestando los hospitales sin poder despertar — dedujo el pequeño Wayzz.

—La pregunta es ¿Por qué la chica si despertó cuando nadie más lo ha hecho? — agregó el Kwami con forma de gato.

—Lastimosamente aun no estamos seguro de ello — Fu rascó su barba — les he resumido todo lo que he descubierto a lo largo de mi vida, parece poco, pero descubrir al menos algo pequeño sobre los Miraculos es un trabajo duro.

—Una cosa más, ¡Chicos! Preséntense como es debido — el anciano llamó a los Kwamis que con alegría flotaron sobre la mesa.

La primera fue la pequeña rojiza — soy Tikki la mariquita y represento a la creación y amo las galletas — les dio a todos una calidad y amplia sonrisa.

—Yo soy Plagg el gato negro de la destrucción — hizo una pequeña reverencia — y ¡amo el camembert! — finalizó con una enorme sonrisa dejando a la vista sus blancos y pequeños colmillos.

—¿Cómo están? — la dueña de una tímida y suave voz se abrió paso de entre sus compañeros —soy Pollen, la abeja y represento al espíritu, es un gusto conocerlos.

—Hola, soy Trixx mi forma es de un zorro y represento lo tangible— contestó animada para luego lanzarse a abrazar la mejilla de su inseparable Alya.

—Y por último, es un placer para mi tener a cuatro de mis amigos y a sus portadores en nuestro hogar, soy Wayzz la tortuga y represento a la sabiduría — finalizó dándole la mano los cuatro jóvenes.

Cuando la reunión se dio por concluida la noche caía, cada joven se despidió agradecido de dicha información.

Louis había quedado dormido y ahora descansaba en los brazos de la heroína quienes se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta de salida del consultorio del maestro.

—El pequeño gatito no resistió el aburrimiento — las manos Adrien despeinaban los dorados cabellos del menor y en el rostro del hombre se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa al ver como su hijo dormía tranquilo apoyando su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de su madre quien decidió marcharse transformada para llegar de una forma más rápida a su destino.

Ladybug inconscientemente sonrió al ver la ternura desbordante en el rostro del padre de su hijo, por un momento se sintió como si fueran una verdadera familia.

—Será mejor que me apresure a llevarlo para que descanse en su cama.

—¿Segura que no necesitan que los acompañe? —preguntó Adrien, la mano que cruzaba los cabellos del niño ahora estaba acariciando la mejilla de la moteada.

Sus ojos se perdieron en los colores del contrario, con sus mentes en blanco olvidaron los incidentes entre ambos ocurridos en todo ese mes, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se formó en ambos.

—No es necesario que te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Las palabras sacaron al joven de la pequeña ensoñación haciendo que retire su mano al ser consciente de lo que hacía.

—Entonces cuídense por favor — la azabache asintió, antes de partir Adrien besó la mejilla de su hijo despidiéndose, después de ello Ladybug ató su yoyo a un poste de luz perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

—Idéntico a su padre, ¿No? — Adrien detrás de su espalda escuchó la voz de Fu.

—Como me hubiera encantado que en esa pelea las cosas hubieran terminado diferente — el tono de su voz reflejaba tristeza —maestro quiero hablar con usted —se dio la vuelta en dirección de donde se encontraba el mayor, al hacerlo observo a lo lejos la presencia de su amiga.

—Chloe, por favor ve a la mansión, yo iré después.

—Pero Adri... —.

—¡Ve!, por favor — interrumpió con firmeza.

la rubia lo miró con ojos furiosos, sin embargo, obedeció sin decir palabra alguna.

En el interior de la casa el enojado anciano caminaba en círculos.

—¡En que pensabas Adrien! ¡Eres Chat Noir! ¡Eres un adulto! Debes actuar de forma madura sin interponer tus emociones y problemas personales —se escuchaba realmente enojado al maestro Fu.

—Intenté detenerlo — Plagg se excusaba.

Adrien solo escuchaba en silencio sentado en el piso y con la cabeza agachada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo lamento... Actúe sin pensar, maestro.

—En estos momentos necesitamos que las mentes y corazones de ustedes estén fuertes... ¿Quieres que a ella le pase lo mismo que a ti? Ya no basta con que el portador de la destrucción esté débil, ¿También quieres que la portadora de la creación esté igual?

—Yo sé que ella no lo ama — contestó Adrien sin levantar la cabeza.

—Pues eso lo averiguas luego de que resolvamos todo esto, elegiría a otro portador, pero has demostrado ser uno de los Chat Noirs más competentes, no he tenido quejas de ti, pero realmente me decepcionaste esta vez.


	9. 8 Extraño

El camino de retorno a la mansión fue largo y lento, Adrien Agreste caminaba reflexionando toda la información extra que el maestro Fu le había brindado.

— _Sé que lo que hiciste en el pasado fue un accidente, pero intentar arruinar la vida estable que Marinette ha logrado forjar estos seis años es egoísta y decepcionante._

— _Desde el día que la volví a ver pude percibir que ella no es feliz —_ contestó con seguridad.

— _Escucha joven Adrien, así ella no sea feliz que tu intervengas para arruinar su vida no es digno de un portador... Ya te lo había propuesto antes... Pensaba en hacerte mi sucesor tal como tu madre lo iba a ser antes de morir._

— _Lo lamento maestro, sé que es un honor ser el guardián de los Miraculous, pero yo ahora estoy cansado de mi vida, mucho menos no puedo imaginar vivir cientos de años después de que Marinette y mi hijo hayan partido de este mundo y ver morir a cada persona que conozco_ — la voz de Adrien se quebró tan solo pensar en aquello.

— _Sería muy egoísta presionarte para que lo aceptes sabiendo que has pasado por mucho... Escucha, te contaré algo más que no me atreví decirles a las damas_ — el anciano aclaró su garganta para soltar otra tanda de revelaciones.

— _Basándonos en aquella terrible experiencia entre ustedes y que Alya haya despertado después de haber sido víctima de los poderes de Le Paon siendo ella la única persona que ha despertado después de ello, Wayzz y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que un portador no puede hacer daño permanente a otro poseedor de un Miraculous_ —ante esta revelación Adrien suspiró aliviado, realmente eso era una gran noticia.

— _Ese par no están jugando, ya atacó a Volpina y a Ladybug, pero la única afectada de gravedad fue Alya perdiendo a su bebé... debes cuidar muy bien a tu hijo... sin duda el enemigo sabe sus identidades bajo el antifaz._

— _los quiere débiles y ustedes no pueden permitir eso_ —finalizó el anciano con toda sinceridad

— _Hay algo más... Sí una persona llegase a obtener el Miraculous de Volpina y Queen Bee podrá revivir a un ser humano_ — esa información dejó en shock al rubio, ¿Revivir? Su padre había buscado hace seis años el anillo y los pendientes con el fin de pedir un deseo, revivir a su difunta madre...

Ya no entendía nada... ¿Era Gabriel Agreste nuevamente Hawk Moth? Y si lo era ¿Su padre se había aliado a quien sabe que loco que ahora era Le Paon o era Hawk Moth quien estaba usando al otro portador?

— Saliendo de sus recuerdos el joven empresario pronto estuvo frente a la entrada de la mansión, luego de un gran suspiro decidió que debía decirle la verdad a Marinette, tal vez eso provocaría la reconciliación con Nathaniel, pero estaba decidido, no permitiría que a ella le pase el mismo mal que el sufría desde que se vio obligado partir de París.

Una vez adentro Chloe recibió al ahora dueño del hogar — ¿Le contaste? —Interrogó.

—Sí, he decidido que esto debe parar Chloe — con una mano en el tabique y los ojos cerrados se abrió paso por el vestíbulo hasta subir las escaleras.

—Adrien... Estoy enamorada... No me lo prohíbas... Sabes que siento esto desde que éramos adolescentes — la chica fue tras él con preocupación y casi llorando.

—Chloe... Eres mi amiga y no quiero que tú también salgas dañada... Tú mejor que nadie sabes por lo que he pasado —la tomó de los hombros intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Pe- pero Adrien... sabes que desde que salvaste a mi padre de la muerte me juré seguirte y ayudarte hasta con mi propia vida... pero lo lamento... esta vez no haré lo que me pides — con decisión subió la otra mitad de las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Ante la negativa de su amiga de la infancia, Adrien decidió ir a descansar a la comodidad de su cama, fue un día difícil y cansado, al siguiente día se propuso en hablar con la azabache.

Al día siguiente por la tarde la azabache se encontraba en su taller, un pequeño cuarto que conectaba con su oficina, ese era su espacio de inspiración donde intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo y olvidarse del estrés.

El cuarto tenía las comodidades que ella necesitaba, la ruidosa música de la antigua estrella de rock Jagged Stone inundaba el lugar, una gran mesa donde se extendían algunos metros de tela, un pequeño televisor en la pared sin encender un escritorio donde Marinette se encontraba concentrada dibujando y en la parte del fondo un pequeño sofá de cuero negro y una pequeña mesa de vidrio para recibir visitas.

La voz de su asistente a través del teléfono interrumpió toda concentración.

—Marinette, el caballero que trae a tu hijo quiere verte, ¿Autorizo su ingreso?

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, era cierto que desde hace mucho dejó a un lado el trato rudo con el que se había hecho presente tras su regreso, pero ahora era un trato más formal... algo distante, no podía dejar de añorar el pasado... pero como Adrien mismo había dicho... El ya no era el chico de quien se había enamorado.

—Gracias, hazlo pasar Tian— ordenó a su asistente y mano derecha.

inconscientemente se miró al espejo arreglando su cabello y planchando su vestido con las manos.

Segundos después un hombre con una apariencia distinta entró por la puerta. se había cortado el cabello, pues desde que volvió habían crecido hasta casi la mitad de su cuello, la barba matutina había desaparecido y ahora se veía más joven... Le recordó a la última vez que lo vio antes de su partida.

—Buenas tardes Madame Dupain — Adrien saludó regalándole una sonrisa de lado.

—Buenas tardes Monsieur Agreste, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — contestó seria.

El rubio sonrió melancólico, parecía que nunca pasarían del trato formal, pero él se lo había buscado... Él la alejó esa noche.

—Discúlpame si te interrumpo, pero necesito hablar contigo — la voz del empresario era amable y su actitud era humilde.

—Adelante — Marinette le cedió la palabra.

Adrien suspiró, estaba nervioso, no sabía si lo que diría provocaría una enemistad de por vida, de su saco buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillo pero antes de poder prender uno Marinette lo detuvo.

—Está prohibido fumar en mi taller, odio el humo del tabaco — señaló el letrero de advertencia que prohibía fumar.

—Lo... Lamento.

Antes de proseguir con la estresante conversación un hombre con rasgos asiáticos, bastante apuesto, cabello negro y ojos grandes interrumpió al abrir la puerta.

—Marinette, lamento interrumpir es urgente, llaman de la escuela de Louis... Lo han castigado por mal comportamiento.

Marinette y Adrien se sorprendieron, ¿Mal comportamiento?, Pero si su hijo era obediente, respetuoso y un niño de buen corazón, o había un error o algo debía hacer provocado que Louis se comporte como lo hizo.

Adrien insistió en acompañar a la madre de su hijo, juntos fueron en el auto del rubio rumbo al jardín de niños, cuando se comunicaron a la escuela les informó que el niño había destrozado un lavamanos, pero ¿Cómo un niño podría hacer tal acción?

Cuando los padres llegaron el pequeño rubio se encontraba en la oficina del director Damocles.

—¡Louis! — dijo alarmada la azabache quien corrió a abrazarlo, se arrodilló a la altura del niño para revisar su cuerpo rogando no encontrar algún daño.

—No te preocupes Marinette, él se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo está asustado — intentaba calmar el ya bastante mayor sr Damocles quien a pesar de sus años seguía dirigiendo la Françoise Dupont.

—¡Oh! Adrien, es un gusto verte — el hombre se sorprendió al ver a su ex alumno nuevamente después de tantos años.

Adrien con educación se acercó al escritorio de su antiguo director a darle un apretón de mano para después observar cómo el pequeño niño se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre mientras sus ojos verdes ahora llenos de lágrimas lo observaban con timidez. la pareja fue invitada a tomar asiento mientras Louis se posicionó en las piernas de su madre ocultando su rostro.

— Lamento lo que ha pasado, su hijo es un alumno excelente, es ejemplar tal y como lo era su padre en la secundaria — el hombre quien se dedicó a leer el expediente del niño señaló a Adrien sin despegar los ojos del papel. La pareja se tensó al escuchar lo que su antiguo director decía.

—Ammh señor Damocles, disculpe, pero — la azabache no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por el mayor que al parecer había leído algo que lo sacaría de su error.

—¡Oh! lo lamento mucho, acabo de leer sus expedientes, discúlpenme me dejé llevar por el parecido físico, es que ambos son rubios y con ojos verdes, yo pensé... lo siento mucho a mi edad la vista no es la misma —se excusó avergonzado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Interrogó impaciente el joven empresario.

— Es muy extraño, pero Louis destruyó el lavamanos del patio... nos resulta imposible creer que un niño hizo eso... explícale a tu madre como pasó.

El niño se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y con timidez evitando el contacto visual con alguien más que no sea Marinette empezó el relato.

— Estaba lavándome las manos mientras Anny y Marina querían que jugara con ellas a la casita... empezaron a pelearse por quien sería la mamá... hasta que un niño más grande llegó y nos dijo que por qué se peleaban por un niño adoptado — las lágrimas del pequeño volvieron a salir a recordar aquello último.

Su madre pudo jurar que el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos, nunca pudo imaginarse que los niños podían ser tan crueles, pero eso solo significaba que un adulto mal intencionado hablaba de su familia a sus espaldas envenenando los oídos de los niños—¿Que pasó después cariño?

El pequeño prosiguió — le pregunté qué era eso y me dijo que mi papá no era el famoso pintor porqué yo debería tener el cabello del su mismo color... entonces me enojé mucho, me sentí raro y le grité que eso no era cierto entonces él me empujó y yo me apoyé en el lavamanos y de repente se rompió...luego todos corriendo lejos de mí asustados — el niño volvió a sollozar — no te estoy mintiendo mami.

— Olvidemos esto director Damocles, está muy claro que el otro niño inicio la pelea diciendo cosas muy crueles y todo apunta a que el daño fue ocasionado porque Louis fue empujado... si le preocupa el daño material perfectamente me haré responsable por los gastos — Adrien sacó su chequera preguntando por una cantidad.

El señor Damocles aceptó, salió de la oficina para consultar los gastos prometiendo volver para mostrarles el daño fuera de lo común.

La silenciosa oficina se vio interrumpido por los sollozos del niño — Louis, ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — preguntó Adrien al niño ante la insistencia de este por ignorarlo desde que lo vio entrar a la oficina.

Louis quien estaba sobre las piernas de su madre abrazándola y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella, se giró al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y su pequeña nariz roja.

Movio su cabeza de un lado en señal negativa — Entonces por qué no me miras ni me dices nada campeón?

— Porqué vas a pensar que soy un niño malo — absorbió su nariz y volvió a esconder su cabeza en el cuello de su madre.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron conmovidos y de inmediato interfirieron para hacerlo pensar lo contrario.

—¡Ey! pequeño gato, no pienses eso, tu siempre vas a ser mi Lou, nunca voy a pensar lo contrario — Adrien limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su hijo.

— Y que diría Chat Noir?

—Pues diría que un accidente lo comete cualquiera... hasta él... te aseguro que un día cometió un gran error del cual todavía se arrepiente — tomó la mano que reposaba en el hombro de la azabache. Los ojos esmeraldas de Adrien y los zafiros de Marinette se encontraron por unos segundos.

Debía admitirlo, el trato que le daba a su hijo la hacía soñar, su dulzura la estaba enamorando nuevamente, o tal vez nunca dejó de estarlo.

El director volvió a la oficina haciendo perder la concentración de los adultos, los ojos de Adrien se dirigieron a la pequeña mano de Louis, le pareció ver que las uñas del niño estaban negras, parpadeo con rapidez para aclarar la vista y volver a mirar, pero la pequeña mano estaba normal.

Damocles los guío hasta el lugar del incidente, ahora Adrien cargaba a Louis quien se veía abatido, pues nunca había estado en ese tipo de aprietos, lo menos que hacía era darles problemas a sus padres.

Con sorpresa vieron agua empozada y el lavamanos roto, parecía que tenía años y por esa razón colapsó sin embargo no tenía ni dos años de uso.

Después de que Adrien se hiciera cargo de los gastos le insistió a Marinette llevar a Louis a que se distraiga, ella aceptó, nunca habían visto a su hijo tan afligido.

Marinette decidió liberarse de la voz en su conciencia que decía que ya tenía a un hombre que la esperaba en casa, que Adrien es su pasado, pero... su actual pareja posiblemente la estaba engañando con alguna de sus alumnas... desde aquel reclamo dejaron de convivir como una pareja y la idea de buscar un apartamento propio estaba creciendo en su mente. ¿Por qué no disfrutar una tarde con su hijo y su verdadero padre? Ver a Louis divertirse era gratificante.

—¿Le contarás la verdad? pregunto el rubio observando a su hijo reír.

— Sí, tú y él se lo merecen, buscaré el momento adecuado — la azabache respondió decidida.

— Es la primera vez que salimos como una familia — dijo Marinette con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo que al fin sonreía en toda la tarde mientras jugaba en el área de niños en un centro comercial, jugaba con otros niños sumergiéndose en una piscina de pelotas de colores.

Adrien la observó sorprendido, los ojos de la azabache brillaban y su sonrisa era de satisfacción — podríamos volver a repetirlo — el rubio se atrevió a tomarle la mano a la joven, la acarició con delicadeza lo que hizo que Marinette lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Tendrías tiempo? — preguntó nerviosa disfrutando de la pequeña caricia.

— Para ustedes nunca estaría lo suficiente ocupado.

—A- Adrien...yo

No pudo continuar, Adrien acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano, coloco su dedo pulgar en los labios de la azabache  
— ¡Shhh!... quiero protegerlos... Él no puede hacerlo.

Marinette no supo que contestar — que querías decirme — decidió cambiar el tema.

— Te lo diré en otro momento cuando podamos estar a solas, bichito ...espero que puedas perdonarme cuando lo sepas... — se levantó de la silla de madera, pero antes de irse tomó la barbilla de Marinette para robarle un rápido beso.

— Cuídense — le regaló una sonrisa triste y sincera.

Se acercó al área donde jugaba Louis para despedirse a lo cual el pequeño rubio se abalanzó a sus brazos.


	10. 9 Fuera de lugar

Era el turno de Ladybug y Chat Noir en patrullar la oscura y gélida noche de París. Entre los cuatro héroes se organizaron en cuanto a compatibilidad, Queen Bee y Volpina, quienes se dieron una oportunidad para ser compañeras y Ladybug junto a Chat Noir, quienes no había mucho que decir entre ellos.

—Gato tonto, no me asustes así — Ladybug sonrió ante el abrazo de su compañero, quien la tomaba en sus brazos mientras ella admiraba la majestuosa ciudad desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel, donde lo esperaba al finalizar su labor.

Cinco meses pasaron desde aquel incidente con su hijo, la vida de los héroes empezó a acoplarse a nuevos cambios. Los ataques de parisinos abducidos y akumatizados eran frecuentes y peligrosos, a pesar de algunas heridas nada graves los cuatro enmascarados celebraban chocando los puños.

Sin embargo, luego de una batalla ganada quedaban los efectos colaterales. Cada víctima quedaba en coma o terminaban en un sanatorio donde gastaban sus pulmones gritando que Le Paon pronto llegará a vencerlos.

A pesar de todo seguían intentando tener una vida normal bajo el papel de defensores del bien.

Alya trabajaba en el noticiero junto al equipo que cubría la noticia de Le Paon, cuyo nombre era tendencia en todo el mundo. A pesar de la constante preocupación de Nino por la seguridad de su esposa, el continuaba protegiéndola como podía.

Chloe Bourgeois cumpliendo con su labor de asistente del joven empresario Agreste, para dolor de ambos seguían en malos términos, pero nada interfería a su relación laboral.

Mientras que Adrien y Marinette intentaban verse como si solo tuvieran un hijo en común. Pero cada día era menos posible de calmar el fuego que crecía cada que se sentían cerca.

—Necesitaba abrazarte my lady —aspiró con fuerza el cuello de la moteada provocando en ella que sus ojos se cerraran disfrutando las sensaciones.

La azabache soltó una pequeña risa, con ternura acarició sus dorados cabellos, enterrando sus dedos, se dio la vuelta aun en los brazos del enmascarado, para regalarle un tierno beso en la nariz.

—Tienes la nariz fría, gatito.

—Qué te parece si la calientas —susurró Chat en el oído de la chica.

Ladybug se sonrojó al escuchar aquella insinuación —¡Gatito!

la atrajo más a su cuerpo, delineaba su silueta con ambas manos mientras la besaba en los labios con suavidad.

La azabache correspondió el beso, delicado, pausado y lleno de pasión.

Empezaron a tener una relación discreta para nada formal, salían con su hijo o simplemente Adrien los visitaba en el taller de la azabache, los momentos a solas los tenían cuando el patrullaje, pasando un día finalizaba, sin embargo, el gato callejero solía colarse en la habitación de la azabache después de que Louis se durmiera y antes de que su conviviente, quien dormía en otra habitación, regrese.

—Bugaboo quítate la transformación — habló el rubio mientras con delicadeza empezaba a tocar más abajo de la espalda de su compañera.

—No gatito, sabes que no debemos llegar hasta el final — puso su dedo en la boca de Chat Noir apartándolo de sus labios.

—¿Bichito hasta cuando voy a esperar? —cuestionó con la mirada afligida y las orejas caídas.

—Hasta que esto sea formal. Si no estás dispuesto a estar con nosotros como una familia, no cambiará nada entre nosotros— respondió la de traje rojo jugando con el cascabel de su compañero.

—Vengan a la mansión — respondió sin pensar.

—Escucha, Adrien — se separó con rapidez de los brazos del chico — nosotros no podemos empezar nada hasta que termines con Chloe — se cruzó de brazos mostrando en su rostro enojo.

—No princesa, ella solo vive en la mansión... Ella y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos sin cruzar la línea —corrió hasta donde había huido Ladybug —escucha... la imagen que tienes de ella no es la que viste cuando fuiste a visitar mi oficina por primera vez —acarició la mejilla de su lady, rogaba por ser escuchado.

Suspiró fuerte, estaba decidido, si ella lo perdonaba algún día, podrían ser una familia —my lady, voy a contarte algo que tal vez arruine todo — en todos esos meses, Adrien había decidido no arruinar su pequeña felicidad, al menos podía ver a su hijo además de besar y abrazar a su amada así sea a escondidas, pero hace mucho tiempo había perdido el valor de contarle aquello.

—¡No! — Inesperadamente la azabache soltó un grito —si eso nos va a afectar este pequeño avance... Prefiero seguir ignorando — los ojos azules de Marinette se empañaron de lágrimas, para Adrien ella era una mujer fuerte que no se dejaba quebrar tan fácil... Por ello verla a punto de llorar lo hizo sentir miserable.

—Princesa solo así...

Antes de proseguir, Ladybug lanzó su yoyo dejando al gato solitario en lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Con el paso de los días, ante la insistencia de Adrien por contarle todo a Marinette, ella decidió evitarlo, el miedo de que todo se arruine y volver al momento de su regreso le dolía a la azabache, ahora que sentía que había recuperado al Adrien de quien se enamoró, sentía pavor que todo se destruya, en medio de todo el caos que estaban pasando, él y su hijo eran los únicos que aliviaban su corazón, le traían paz y felicidad.

Periferia vivir mil veces una mentira a enterarse de aquello que le quitaría el sentimiento que volvió a estremecer su corazón después de seis años.

Esa noche el matrimonio Dupain Cheng recibía a su amada hija y a su adorado nieto, la alegría del hogar y el mejor regalo que su niña les pudo otorgar, claro también recibían a su yerno.

La pequeña familia de Marinette cenaba seguido con sus padres quienes los recibían con los brazos abiertos y esa noche de domingo era una de ellas en que sus padres les habían hecho una invitación a la cual no se podían negar.

A pesar de no convivir como pareja, seguían viviendo juntos, en momentos aparentando ante su hijo que aún eran una familia.

La cena estaba lista y la comida deliciosa según Louis, su abuela había preparado el pie de salmón y espinaca que tanto amaba.

En el transcurso de la cena, Sabine les preguntaba a los adultos como les estaba lleno en sus respectivos campos laborales, por supuesto sin dejar al pequeño rubio fuera de la conversación, sus abuelos amaban escuchar todo lo que su nieto tenia para contarles.

Claro que los mayores habían notado la distancia entre su hija y su conviviente. A decir verdad, les alegraba un poco, notaban el resentimiento que guardaba ese hombre mientras pasaban los años; a pesar de ello nunca se lo dijeron a su hija, sabían que ella no lo ignoraba, pero simplemente entendían que ella solo quería seguir con su vida luego de lo ocurrido, además confiaban que ella cortaría toda relación que resulte dañina para Louis.

El timbre sonó de repente interrumpiendo el ambiente.

—¿Esperan a alguien más? —preguntó intrigado Nathaniel limpiando su boca con una servilleta de tela.

—No que yo recuerde — respondió el señor Dupain a punto de levantarse para recibir a aquel inoportuno.

—Cariño continúa cenando — la señora Sabine le sostuvo el brazo a su esposo deteniendo su salida hacia la puerta de entrada —iré yo— finalizó besando la mejilla del hombre.

Segundos más tarde la alegre voz de la señora del hogar se escuchó hasta el comedor, inculcando curiosidad en los demás.

—¡Oh! ¡Cuantos años sin verte! — la voz hacía eco hasta el comedor.

Con curiosidad Marinette y Louis intentaban escuchar para tratar de adivinar al posible visitante.

Pasaron dos minutos y Sabine no volvía a la mesa, la azabache sentía un mal presentimiento, minutos antes de que la cena, tuvo que salir a comprar ingredientes faltantes para la comida, encontrando a Adrien de camino a la mansión.

El rubio la había detenido con la misma excusa de siempre… Hablar del tema que arruinaría todo y como siempre ella habría huido, tal vez la siguió hasta la casa de sus padres, pero ¿En qué pensaba ese gato tonto?

La idea le rondaba por la cabeza y ya no podía permanecer tranquila.

—Con permiso, iré q ver si está todo bien —la azabache dejó los cubiertos y limpio su boca.

—No es necesario —Nathaniel sostuvo el brazo de la mujer —debe ser algún conocido de tu mamá.

La ojizarca lo miró con desagrado. soltándose del agarre con notable fuerza hizo lo que tenía planeado, se levantó para ir junto a su madre.

Los dos mayores y el niño se quedaron en silencio en la mesa, el incómodo silencio era notable para ambos adultos mientas que el pequeño rubio no percibía nada, el solo disfrutaba la comida.

Minutos después la voz de Sabine acercándose rompió el hielo.

—Hijo, pasa... no es ninguna molestia, es un honor que nos acompañes a cenar, Adrien.

"Adrien" ese nombre que no se volvió a pronunciar en esa casa desde hace seis años.

Lou paró de comer y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su tierno rostro.

—¡Adrien está aquí! — Dijo emocionado antes de intentar bajarse de la silla abandonando su plato.

—¡Detente Louis! — la voz gruesa del pelirrojo frenó su atolondrada acción — sigue comiendo tu cena — ordenó.

El pequeño rubio con tristeza se quedó en su lugar mirando su plato medio vacío y su sonrisa transformada en puchero.

Pero mientras más escuchaba la voz de su abuela, su madre y la de su adorado amigo allá en la sala, se armó de valor y salió corriendo haciendo caso omiso a lo que su padre le había ordenado.

—¡Adrien! Corrió a los brazos del rubio mayor al mismo instante en que lo vio.

Ahora el niño era quien le pedía quedarse a cenar; Agreste se encontraba arrepentido de haber llegado de improviso, pensó que en la casa de sus padres la azabache no podría huir a otro lugar, le pareció el plan perfecto, pero no previó que ella se encontraría en medio de la cena. Sin embargo, más le dolía que Marinette intentara convérselos que lo mejor era dejarlo marchar pues de seguro él debía estar ocupado.

Ante la algarabía de su nieto, Sabine se sorprendió que él ya conociera a su nieto pues la azabache no se lo había mencionado, con más ganas deseosa de presenciar el trato de padre e hijo insistió en que se quedase, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión del odioso pintor.

Con incomodidad el empresario pasó al comedor donde se encontró a su ex suegro y a Nathaniel, este último le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, si las miradas mataran Adrien Agreste estaría muerto en el mismo instante.

Sin embargo, Tom Dupain se levantó sorprendido, por un momento pensó que sería golpeado por el gran hombre, pero más lo sorprendió el gran abrazo con el que fue recibido.

Lo que restó de la comida, los mayores junto con Louis hablaron alegremente con Adrien. El chico volvió a sentir ese calor de hogar que hace años no sentía, el cual añoraba, hubiera sido perfecto si no se hubiera encontrado Nathaniel lanzando indirectas y mirándolo de mala manera junto con una nerviosa Marinette.

No era el único incomodo, el pelirrojo se sentía peor, fuera de lugar pues los padres de su pareja nunca le abrieron el corazón como era muy notable que lo hicieron con Adrien, el niño que había criado desde los dos años, prefería al recién aparecido, pero total… la sangre los llamaba, simplemente el pintor estaba sobrando en esa casa, como nunca antes, sintió que había perdido su familia.

Cuando todos terminaron la comida, decidieron pasar a la sala, pero Nathaniel no podía aguantarlo más. Decidió marcharse a otro lugar.

—Papi — llamó su atención el niño antes de salir por la puerta, le mostraba un papel, exactamente era el pergamino que había pintado en el hogar de Fu, era nada más y nada menos que Chat Noir.

La constante admiración de Louis por Chat Noir tenía bastante fastidiado a Nathaniel haciendo que su mal humor empeore, no solo era el enmascarado, ahora también era Adrien, definitivamente estaba detestando a los rubios.

Con el ceño fruncido, miró fijamente al dibujo y luego al niño quien sonreía con orgullo, sabía perfectamente que Louis lo admiraba por su talento artístico y muchas veces intentaba imitarlo, pero eso no le importó en esos instantes.

Pasó por su lado sin tomarle importancia para abrir la puerta y desaparecer en la noche.

El niño solo se quedó observándolo hasta el final, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas ante tal desplante por su padre, el solo quería que vuelva a ser el hombre que lo sentaba en su regazo enseñándole a pintar.

Con sollozos silenciosos y lágrimas corrió por la escalera que dirigía al segundo piso, sus manos empezaron a ponerse negras, desde sus uñas hasta las muñecas, Louis estaba inmerso en el enojo y la tristeza que no se dio cuenta cuando destruyó por completo el dibujo.


	11. 10 El poder de la destrucción

Una escandalosa risa femenina producía eco en las paredes llenas de osamentas.

—Todo está saliendo mejor de lo que... planeaba — gritaba llena de satisfacción y dolor. En el húmedo suelo de aquella caverna la mujer en su forma de civil se encontraba arrodillada por el dolor en su pecho.

Hawk Moth la mantenía informada sobre los dolorosos sentimientos de Ladybug y Chat Noir...

Desde la sala, Marinette vio a su hijo correr hacia el piso de arriba —discúlpeme un momento — se excusó levantándose del mueble donde sus padres conversaban animados con su invitado de honor.

Siguió el camino por donde lo había visto cruzar, avanzó guiándose por los sollozos y la aguda voz de Tikki hasta encontrarlo sentado en las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto que ella ocupaba en el pasado cuando era una adolescente que vivía con sus padres.

—¿Amor? —Preguntó al ver al pequeño llorando con las manos hecha puño —¿Te dijo algo? — se refirió a Nathaniel.

El niño negó con la cabeza —me ignoró — respondió mientras sorbía su nariz.

—Marinette — habló la pequeña rojiza chocando miradas de preocupación con su portadora.

La azabache abrazó a su hijo decidiendo cambiar esta situación, pensó en romper esa relación sin amor como tantas veces le había aconsejado su amiga de motas, pero estaba aquella noticia que se negaba a escuchar por parte de Adrien... En definitiva, lo mejor era quedarse sola con su hijo. Pero el niño Preguntó algo de lo que no estaba preparada hablar.

—Mami... ¿Mi papá no me quiere porque soy adoptado? —el niño se separó de sus brazos y ahora la miraba interrogante con sus verdes ojos.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, mi vida? — Limpió las lágrimas de la blanca piel de su pequeño.

—El niño de siempre... Dice que yo soy adoptado porque no me parezco ni a ti ni a mi papá —Louis no parecía entender la situación, en la escuela le recordaban el nulo parecido con el hombre que llamaba padre. No tenían ni un rasgo característico que los reconociera como padre e hijo.

—Escúchame príncipe — la azabache tomó del rostro a su hijo —yo soy tu mamá, tu viniste de mí — lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de proseguir —y sé que lo que te voy a decir puede que sea doloroso, que ahora no lo entenderás pero aclarará tus dudas, Nathaniel no es tu padre, pero eso no significa que no te ama, ¡Claro que lo hace!, estoy segura — continuó mientras agraciaba el ondeado cabello dorado— además él se ha encargado de ti todos estos años por eso debes respetarlo, no cambies el cariño que le tienes, que esto no haga la diferencia, ¿Sí?

Marinette ya no sabía si en realidad Nathaniel seguía teniéndole cariño a Louis como lo hizo cuando le juró amarla a ella y al hijo de Agreste.

El pequeño soltó más lágrimas las cuales fueron limpiadas por los pulgares de la mayor —¿Quién es? — preguntó casi inaudible.

—Pronto lo sabrás mi amor, pero tu verdadero papá también te ama muchísimo, no llores ¿Sí? — el rubio con mirada triste asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a vivir solo tú, yo y Tikki? —Preguntó intentando animarlo y la pequeña kwami voló con alegría al escuchar esa muy buena noticia

—¿Podemos ir con Adrien?

—¿Eso te gustaría? — La azabache cargó al niño en brazos.

—Sí — susurró el niño abrazándose del cuello de la mujer regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Marinette! mira las manos de Lou —interrumpió Tikki alterada.

La mujer con rapidez inspeccionó una de las manos del pequeño que aún se mantenían cerradas en puño —déjame ver por favor.

Pero Louis se negaba — príncipe, por favor, déjame ver — ante la insistencia de su madre Louis abrió las manos dejando ver en ellas los rastros de papel de lo que fue su dibujo y sus uñas prevalecían negras.

—¡Marinette! ¡El cataclismo de Chat Noir! — Tikki se llevó sus diminutas manos a la boca, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un humano usara el poder de la destrucción? Algo que solo era posible usando el Miraculous.

—Tranquilo mi amor, no pasó nada — besó la frente de su hijo, al menos debía calmarlo, era muy notable que a Louis lo asustaba ese nuevo cambio en su cuerpo.

Juntos bajaron a donde se encontraban conversando sus padres. Caminó silenciosa, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar a Adrien hablar de algo que le llamó la atención.

—Hijo mío, Marinette y nosotros sufrimos tanto al pensar que también estabas en la lista de desaparecidos en el atentado — la azabache pudo escuchar la voz preocupada de su madre.

Sus padres siempre pensaron que su prometido fue víctima del terrorista hace seis años, ellos se negaron en aceptar que aquel chico que amaba tanto a su hija y que ya pertenecía a su familia, pudiera abandonarla embarazada, ese no era el Adrien que tanto tiempo cuidaron y aceptaron como compañero de su niña.

—Así fue señores Dupain, pero ahora quiero recuperar lo perdido... A pesar de que sea difícil yo los amo mucho — era Adrien quien hablaba, sus palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco... No se lo había dicho ni una sola vez desde su regreso... La seguía amando a ella y a Louis.

—Nuestra niña no es feliz... Sálvala por favor — suplicó Tom.

—¡Ejemm! — carraspeo Marinette mirando con seriedad a sus padres quienes habían hablado demás.

Marinette pidió disculpas pues ya debía retirarse, inmediatamente el rubio hizo lo mismo, aún tenían una conversación pendiente.

Su madre le sugirió que deje a su nieto con ellos, pues insista en que ella y Adrien tenían algo importante de qué hablar.

La azabache aceptó; debía contarle sobre el extraño poder que su hijo tenía, necesitaba desahogarse, tal vez llorar un poco, estaba asustada de que su hijo esté corriendo grave peligro.

Una vez fuera del hogar de los panaderos caminaron en silencio, Adrien no tenía planeado asistir a la cena así que llegó a pie y Nathaniel en su arranque de enojo se había llevado el auto.

—¿Qué tenía Louis hoy? —preguntó curioso, cuando recién lo vio esa noche Louis estaba tan enérgico como siempre y al despedirse, en su rostro había claras señales de haber llorado.

Marinette se giró a verlo, de sus ojos parecían que pronto se desbordarían lágrimas.

— ¿Bichito? ¿Qué pasó?, me estas asustando —detuvieron su andar.

— transformémonos y vayamos lejos... Tengo que hablar contigo —la azabache limpió una lágrima que atravesó su mejilla.

Se transformaron en un callejón para luego dirigirse a las ruinas de la catedral de Notre Dame.

Una vez allí Marinette simplemente soltó su llanto, mientras que Adrien la abrazaba, estaba asustado, era la primera vez que la veía llorar con tanta fuerza.

—Adrien... Nuestro niño —sollozaba con dolor en el pecho del rubio.

—Nuestro bebé puede invocar el cataclismo... cuando rompió el lavamanos... Fue obra del poder que tú posees.

La chica del antifaz lloraba desgarrada, ella ya sabía lo grave que resultaba la situación.

Chat Noir tomó el mentón de ella obligándola a que lo mire a los ojos.

Con una expresión de pavor negó como si se estuviera convenciendo así mismo —no, no... No puede ser posible.

—No podías estar ya embarazada cuando luchamos contra mi padre.

—¡Lo sé! No puedo entenderlo — la chica agarró su pecho, ¡Dolía!, le quemaba. Tal vez el castigo que mencionó el maestro estaba haciendo estragos en ella debido a sus oscuros sentimientos.

—Tikki me confirmó que en sus manos había energía de la destrucción.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, my lady — Chat Noir la apretó contra su pecho, no quería que ella notara que también estaba llorando —¡Cúlpame de todo! Por favor.

—Gatito, nunca lo haría... Fue un accidente — contestó la moteada limpiando las lágrimas del héroe.

Se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo, a sus mentes llegó aquel día donde todo término, pero un nuevo villano nació.

 **6 años atrás: ataque terrorista de Hawk Moth**

El hombre mayor acosaba a la mujer que lo había servido por tantos años.

—¿Que decides mi bella mariposa? — exclamó el hombre atrayendo Por la espalda el cuerpo de la fémina hacia su pecho, con sus manos heladas tomaba con fuerza el rostro de su secretaria.

—Se- señor Agreste... no me pida eso — contestó con miedo.

— Lo sabía... no has cambiado, sigues siendo la débil y patética asistente... ¡La condición para que puedas estar a mi lado como tanto quieres, es que te vuelvas poderosa! —le grito al oído para luego lanzarla a la fría cerámica del despacho en la mansión Agreste.

La mujer había estado enamorada por tantos años de su jefe, después de la muerte de la señora de la casa, Nathalie se volvió más servicial con Gabriel.

Hasta que un día declaró sus sentimientos provocando más humillaciones por parte del diseñador, el trato que le daba era malo, pero después de que la mujer abriera su corazón, el diseñador lo usó a su favor.

—¡No te igualas en nada! con tan fina mujer como lo fue mi esposa — gritó mirándola con aires de superioridad.

—No mereces unirte a mí utilizando el Miraculous que una vez utilizó mi amada esposa — caminó con paso firme guardando la pequeña caja negra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Emprendió camino a la iglesia de Notre Dame, la cual le había servido de guarida todo este tiempo, ese día decidiría el futuro de toda la ciudad.

Horas más tarde una explosión retumbó por los alrededores, provocando que los héroes despierten de golpe de la cama.

El amanecer había sido perfecto para los amantes quienes yacían durmiendo abrazados cubiertos solo de una fina sábana blanca, pero la paz fue interrumpida provocando que salieran a cumplir su deber.

Adrien recordó que debía estar presente para el cambio de poder para el nuevo alcalde, Chloe le había hecho prometer que estaría allí junto a ella, pues a su vez la ceremonia conmemoraría la despedida del mandato de su padre.

Con terror en sus ojos llego a lugar donde se produjo la exposición. Era la alcaldía de París.

El terror reinaba en las calles aledañas, Ladybug y Chat Noir se dedicaron en rescatar a los ciudadanos que más podían, entre ellos André Bourgeois quien perdió una pierna en la explosión.

Aparentemente no habían muertos por ahora, solo heridos y desmembrado provocando un gran shock en los héroes, era algún nunca antes visto en sus cortas vidas.

Los atentados se esparcieron por casi toda la ciudad, el museo de Louvre quedó en añicos, el instituto Françoise Dupont quedó inservible, monumentos como el Arco del Triunfo y el Obelisco de Luxor desaparecieron.

Ladybug estaba a punto de quebrarse, todo el horror que estaban viviendo era imposible de creer, estaban perdiendo la batalla y la fuerza de voluntad.

Tomaron la difícil decisión de dejar de salvar ciudadanos para ir en búsqueda de aquel desgraciado sin corazón que hería de gravedad a su amada ciudad y a su gente.

Antes de que caiga la noche lograron seguir a un Akuma saliendo de la cúpula norte de Notre Dame.

Hawk Moth akumatizaba personas para que destruyan edificios, coloquen explosivos e hieran personas.

Alimentaron por última vez a sus kwamis, limpiaron la sangre y suturaron heridas previamente a la batalla final.

Cuando llegaron a la posible guarida de su enemigo, miles de papillons puras y con energía negativa volaron irrumpiendo la visión de los enmascarados.

—Los estaba esperando sabandijas — exclamó con aire ganador —¡Entréguenme sus Miraculous!

Hawk Moth luchaba como si lo hubiera toda su vida; después de una dura batalla Chat Noir no encontró más remedio que atacar a su enemigo utilizando el cataclismo, era eso o que su lady muera estrangulada.

Pero Hawk Moth fue más astuto, observó las intenciones del gato a través del reflejo en uno de los vidrios rotos esparcidos por el piso.

Con agilidad soltó a Ladybug, levantándose y tomándola como si de un escudo se tratase.

La mano de Chat Noir llena del poder de la destrucción cayó en la cintura de Ladybug.

Con una carcajada se burló el mayor mientras veía como su enemiga se retorcía de dolor, el traje en el lugar afectado empezó a carcomerse y dejando un color negro.

Chat Noir se abalanzó a ella con horror y arrepentimiento, pero mientras más se acercaba, ella más se retorcía, de sus oídos, nariz y boca salía sangre.

El rubio se levantó harto de las risas del maldito desquiciado, se abalanzó a él con el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de que su transformación termine.

El portador del Miraculous corrompido estaba ganando, con su bastón tenía sometido a Chat Noir, estaba a punto de ahorcarlo con su arma presionando su cuello contra la pared.

La transformación terminó dejando a la luz al modelo Adrien Agreste.

El mayor lo vio con horror, sin embargo, continuó presionando el bastón en el cuello del muchacho a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Impredeciblemente el yoyo de Ladybug tumbó el prendedor en forma de mariposas en el traje, se trataba de su Miraculous el cual cayó al piso lleno de escombros.

La de coletas con dificultad se mantenía en pie, con su último aliento protegería a su gato tonto. Pero la satisfacción de los ganadores se esfumó al ver al diseñador de modas más exitoso de París como el villano que tanto daño había causado.

Antes de que alguno reaccione el Lucky Charm fue invocado restableciendo cada daño y curando a cada herido, más no devolviendo a la vida a quien la haya perdido producto de aquel terrorífico día.

Gabriel huyó miserable frente a los ojos de los más jóvenes quienes se encontraban ya con sus identidades reveladas, ninguno dijo nada solo observaron con desprecio a aquel hombre sin corazón.

Segundos después Marinette cayó sin fuerzas, la marca negra en su piel se extendía por todo su vientre, mientras más intentaba Adrien socorrerla, más se formaban grietas en la piel de su chica.

En un segundo Plagg engulló el queso; Adrien sin importarle nada más corrió en búsqueda de ayuda, llegando directo al consultorio del maestro Fu.

Una vez allí la azabache estaba inconsciente, la desvistieron para observar su estado. Estaba peor de lo que se pensó.

Su piel parecía pudrirse en el área de mayor impacto, Adrien arrepentido se acercó al pálido rostro de Marinette, lloraba y rogaba que la salven, no entendía porque el Lucky Charm no funcionó en ella.

—El poder de la destrucción no puede ser sustituido por la creación, estos deben luchar hombro a hombro, el uno no existe sin el otro... Esa es la razón —respondió el anciano apretando el brazo del chico.

"Es mi culpa" se repetía y las lágrimas que caían en la piel de la azabache le quemaban, acto que llamó la atención a Fu.

—Adrien, eres tú el que le está causándole más daño... debes alejarte de ella... el poder del cataclismo que reside en ti como portador parece que la está afectando… Solo así podremos ver si resiste esta noche.

Al mismo momento en que la pareja de héroes recordaba el peor día de sus vidas hasta ahora, Nathaniel estaba ahogando su amargura en un bar.

Una sensual voz perfectamente conocida le susurró a sus espaldas.

—Profesor... ¿Que lo trae a un bar a estas horas? —los brazos de la mujer rodearon los hombros del hombre y en su espalda pudo sentir los redondos pechos de esa mujer fatal.

—¿Acaso los viste juntos? — preguntó con toque inocente mientras masajeaba los hombros del hombre.

—Estas tenso... Que te parece si hoy te ayudo a eliminar el estrés... Pero esta vez lleguemos al final —susurró en su oído para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Hagámoslo... Chloe

El artista respondió a tal tentadora propuesta sellando el pacto con un suave beso en los rojos labios.

 **Aclaración:**  
Por si no quedó claro, cuando el atentado terrorista ocurrió; Marinette no podía estar embarazada, el día anterior a la batalla tuvieron su última vez, pero es imposible que al siguiente día Louis estuviera ya en su vientre (el espermatozoide tarda 3 días en implantarse en el óvulo)

Lo que sucedió fue que el poder de la destrucción se instaló en su cuerpo hasta que una nueva vida absorbió el poder.

En este caso desde que el corazón del bebé dio su primer latido, el cataclismo fue absorbido por Louis.

Tal como en Alya quien tardó en despertar debido al poder especial de Le Paon, Marinette sufrió por algún tiempo el dolor de haber sido víctima del cataclismo en su cuerpo.


	12. 11 Miedo a estar solos

— No puedes culparte toda una vida, gatito — se acomodó entre los brazos de Chat Noir para pasar sus dedos entre los dorados cabellos — el maestro me contó cómo te culpaste todo el tiempo antes de irte.

La pareja estaba sentada en el suelo, Chat Noir se encontraba recostado sobre una media pared mientras que Ladybug descansaba en su pecho, habían permanecido abrazados sumiéndose en el llanto.

—My lady, no eras tú quien dañó a la persona que amas —con sus garras levantó el cerquillo de la chica para besar su frente — el estado en que estabas era de terror.

—Shh — puso su dedo rojo sobre los labios del ex modelo —sí me lo dijo el maestro.

—Pero no es lo mismo que lo veas con tus propios ojos, mi amor —intento volver a tocarla, pero algo lo impidió; decidió hacer puño sus manos y cerrar sus ojos —hasta mis lágrimas quemaban tu piel... con solo estar a tu lado te mataba lentamente — el líquido salino volvió a correr por las mejillas del gato—y ahora he dañado a nuestro hijo... Solo sirvo para destruir.

La azabache tomó las manos que se habían alejado de ella para colocarlas en sus mejillas —pero ¡Ya no!, ya no me lastimas, ¿Lo ves? — besó las manos del hombre — no nos haces daño , gatito... Te necesitamos ahora más que nunca.

—No dirías eso si supieras lo que te hice — suspiró con pesadez.

—Creo que ya es hora de dejar de huir de la verdad... adelante... cuéntame que fue lo que hiciste — Ladybug cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro de derrota.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que al fin el hombre se armó de valor soltando su pecado.

—Obligue a Chloe para que seduzca a Nathaniel.

Al escuchar aquello Marinette subió sus dedos hasta su tabique frunciendo el ceño — que hiciste ¿¡Qué!? — gritó.

—Discúlpame... discúlpame por arruinar tú familia... Es que yo...

Ladybug lo interrumpió — ¡Jugaron con nosotros!, ¡Se burlaron de Nathaniel y de mí! — la moteada se levantó alejándose unos metros del rubio.

Chat Noir corrió con desesperación tras ella abrazándola por la espalda, temía que huyera como siempre que discutían.

—Fui un tonto... yo... soy un idiota — susurro desde la espalda de la chica.

—¿Tan solo no pudiste esperar? ¿Por qué tenían que intervenir? Era cuestión de días para que mi relación con él termine — se soltó con violencia del agarre.

—¿Por qué Chloe tenía que portarse como una perra desde que ustedes llegaron? — la azabache estaba furiosa, ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Solía enojarse, pero nunca llegaba a los insultos, tal vez alguna que otra palabra hiriente. Esta vez había perdido la paciencia.

—¡My lady! — el hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa — no la trates así por favor... ella… ella juró hacer todo lo que yo pida... Déjame explicarte.

—¡No!, no hay nada que debas explicarme, ¡Gato estúpido! —predeciblemente desató el yoyo de su cintura dispuesta a huir, pero Chat Noir lo previo tomándola del brazo.

—Hoy no vas a huir Marinette — colocó los brazos de la chica a sus espaldas.

—¿Quieres que escuche como te revolcaste con ella y luego lo hizo con Nathaniel?... ¿¡ME QUIERES RESTREGAR QUE USTEDES LA PREFIEREN A ELLA ANTES QUE YO!? — ver a Marinette así de furiosa era algo nuevo para Adrien, había herido su orgullo y jugado con su vida.

—¡No! Bugaboo, yo te amo... Entiéndeme... ella siente gratitud hacía a mi... pero me aproveché de eso — habló con un hilo de voz al finalizar.

La de motas no dijo palabra solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada; sus ojos azules llenos de odio penetrantes acompañaban su furia.

— Chloe no pudo negarse... ella había estado enamorada de Nathaniel desde la secundaria... ¿Él nunca te lo dijo? Intentaron salir por un tiempo... hasta que sucedió el atentado... yo tenía... tenía rencor por ti... Por los dos.

— Pero fuiste tú quien me abandono y con un niño en el vientre.

—Pero no fui yo quien se fue a vivir con el primero que le habló lindo... tu corriste a los brazos del primero que te ofreció ser el padre de Louis — Adrien había perdido la paciencia.

Pero nunca se imaginó la reacción de la azabache quien le dio un golpe en el estómago dejando al enmascarado sin aire —¡No te voy a permitir que me trates así! — los ojos de la chica irradiaban dolor y enojo.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste Marinette? — Preguntó después de caer de rodillas en el piso ya con un poco de aire en sus pulmones.

—¡Te espere! Te espero tanto — la rabia se transformó en dolor, ya las lágrimas empezaron a empapar el antifaz rojo.

—¡No mientas!; te envié cartas explicando la razón de mi partida y decidiste hacerme esto — el enmascarado se levantó apoyándose en una pared, ahora la rabia se estaba apoderando de él.

En el mismo instante Volpina llegó, con inocencia se acercó a sus compañeros sin percatarse lo que sucedía —¿Han visto a Queen Bee? — Interrumpió.

— Revolcándose con Nathaniel de seguro — la azabache le dio la espalda a su amiga ocultando la lágrima que limpiaba.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó llevándose una mano a sus labios —eeh... yo como me voy a ver si Nino ya llegó — la castaña rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo, era evidente que llegó en mal momento, a pesar de que esa noche era su turno y el de Queen Bee de patrullar, la rubia por primera vez se había saltado su labor... «Pero que heroína para más descuidada» pensó mientras se alejaba.

—Pasaste sobre mis promesas y razones, ¿Tan necesitada estabas de cariño? — empezó a reprochar nuevamente una vez solos.

Lanzó un puñetazo lleno de rabia contra la pared que previamente le había servido de apoyo dejando un gran agujero en el cemento, lo cual hizo que la azabache perdiera aún más la paciencia.

El hombre empezó a hiperventilar, sus piernas temblaban hasta perder su fuerza para segundos después caer al piso mientras agarraba su pecho con una mano.

—Por favor, deja de bromear — cruzada de brazos soltó fastidiada — no es momento, Chat.

Desafortunadamente no era una broma, Chat Noir soltó fuertes quejidos que en poco tiempo se volvieron gritos ahogados de dolor.

La moteada lo miró de reojo, pero no aguantó más la actitud desinteresada, sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia su amor en auxilio.

—¿Gatito? ¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó uniendo sus frentes, ¡Quemaba! Y gotas de sudor empapaban la piel a la vista. El hombre estaba débil incapaz de apartar a la chica con la que ahora se encontraba enojado.

—¿Cuáles cartas? — cuestionó —nunca me llegaron cartas tuyas, le pregunté a la señorita Nathalie antes de que se la trague la tierra desapareciendo de esta ciudad y me contestó que decidiste empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo — le susurro cerca de sus labios.

La azabache estaba nerviosa no sabía si su gato tonto sufría de alguna enfermedad.

Recibió una mirada llena de lágrimas —con Nathalie te envíe cartas... Me dijo que llegaron a tus manos... que entendiste todo y siempre me esperarías — susurro con dificultad.

—¡Nos vamos! — pronunció, no aguantaba verlo en ese estado, ya después lo interrogaría así que de inmediato lo tomó de la cintura lanzando su yoyo.

Viajaron con rapidez balanceándose entre los edificios de las calles desoladas hasta llegar a la mansión Agreste.

—Chole debe estar en su cuarto— habló entre tosidos mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su compañera quien segundos atrás entró por la misma ventana que él utilizaba cada vez que se transformaba.

—Poco me importa Chloe en estos momentos, yo me puedo encargarme de ti perfectamente — de solo pensar que la rubia pudiera sacar provecho de Adrien al igual que su ex pareja la ponía de pésimo humor.

Deshizo su transformación recostando al aun enmascarado en su cama, atenta recibió las indicaciones de donde estaban ubicadas las compresas húmedas para las recurrentes crisis que sufría.

—Sentí oscuridad en ti, pero nunca imagine que sería por culpa del castigo de tu Miraculous — con preocupación revoloteaba Tikki intentando inspeccionar el pecho del héroe.

—Llevo años así — sonrió de lado con esfuerzo.

La azabache llegó con un recipiente lleno de agua fría y toallas para bajar la fiebre — ¿No hay algo más efectivo para que te recuperes? — comentó con voz temblorosa.

—Si te quedas será más fácil recuperarme — golpeó el colchón sus garras inventando a la mujer a recostarse junto a él.

Después de colocar la compresa fría en su frente, la azabache se recostó junto al rubio el cual aprovecho a abrazarla con fuerza.

—Adrien, no... ¡Basta!... ¡Estas mal! — intentó empujarlo en vano con suavidad.

—Adrien tienes que quedarte quieto — aconsejó la pequeña mariquita.

—¿Por qué siempre piensan que haré algo indebido? — cuestionó — solo deseo que te quedes my lady, no me dejes solo por hoy — el caprichoso Adrien no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—No pretendo hacerlo gato embustero — con una sonrisa respondió su amada — deja descansar a Plagg, no me iré, ¿Sí? — enredó sus dedos en los rubios cabellos.

Una vez Adrien deshizo su transformación Marinette quitó sus ropas, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

Con delicadeza empezó a limpiar su cuerpo empapado de sudor con una de las toallas humedecidas ayudando a bajar el ardor y la fiebre.

Cuando al fin estuvo más calmado, Marinette se recostó haciéndole compañía, se giró de lado ligeramente levantada con su cabeza apoyada en su mano teniendo una vista del joven boca arriba y su mano libre daba pequeños círculos en su pecho desnudo.

—Nunca pensé que la asistente de tu padre jugaría sucio con nosotros.

—Ni yo princesa, confié en ella.

—Adrien, podrías decirme que tienes... que significa todo esto, no me digas que vas a dejarme — respondió, tan solo pensarlo hacía que las lágrimas empaparan sus zafiros — tu no me puedes dejar... por favor — se acercó a su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y delinear sus facciones con su mano — no me dejes sola otra vez... ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Dime la verdad por favor — suplicó.

—¿Me odias bugaboo? — preguntó acercándola a sus labios.

—Como podría — Ahora ella le daba rápidos y cortos besos en los labios — estoy furiosa pero no te odio... Ahora necesito que me digas porque te está pasando todo esto y la razón.

El hombre tomó aire soltándolo en forma de suspiro, pasó un mechón de cabello azabache por detrás de la oreja de la chica que descansaba junto a él.

—Verás... El día en que por mi culpa casi mueres te llevé inconsciente al consultorio del maestro Fu... Pero al haber utilizado mi poder contra ti, así haya sido un accidente; el Miraculous empezó a corroer mi vida, no fue en el mismo momento ... el efecto inmediato fue que cada que te tocaba, tu piel se volvía negra, mis lágrimas caían sobre tu rostro y te quemaban así sea en mi forma civil, era un infierno — el hombre empezó a llorar y el aire empezó a hacerle falta a sus pulmones.

La azabache escuchaba con atención mientras que el sentimiento le ganaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr, pero ahora su gato tonto era quien necesitaba que lo escuchen, necesitaba ser él quien se desahogara, cada lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Adrien eran limpiada por Marinette quien lo miraba con atención recostada sobre su pecho escuchando el doloroso relato.

El maestro al ser testigo de la nula recuperación de la joven llegó a la conclusión de que era el héroe parisino quien no permitía que mejoría, era la primera vez que en sus cientos de años el anciano veía un caso parecido... por su puesto ningún otro Chat Noir cometería el error de dañar a su contra parte, a su complemento.

El arrepentido hombre se quedó una semana entera alado de su chica, pero no había mejora, más bien empeoraba.

Cada noche el gato patrullaba en silencio la ciudad siendo testigo del dolor y las secuelas en los parisinos después de la batalla.

Los nombres de ambos jóvenes estuvieron en la lista de desaparecidos, mientras que Gabriel no daba rastro de vida, a pesar de ello Adrien solo estaba concentrado en la recuperación de princesa dejando sin cuidado la búsqueda de aquel monstruo que por tantos años llamó padre... él chico lo odiaba en ese entonces, hasta ahora.

El día en que decidieron que el héroe gatuno debía partir lejos llegó, aceptando la decisión que en un principio no quiso considerar, pero ese día la chica dejó de respirar.

Gracias a los cielos el maestro con mucha meditación la trajo de regreso al mundo de los vivos; además de no poder llevarla a un hospital, sería inútil. Estaba la angustia constante de que en algún momento el maestro no podría reanimarla; no quedó más remedio que dejarla sola.

Antes de partir el rubio volvió a su mansión encontrando a Nathalie en su interior, la mujer lloraba y no sabía la razón, tal vez porque perdió su vida habitual con la desaparición de su jefe, pero ella no quiso dar algún motivo, solo le propinó al chico un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

Encontrarse con un rostro conocido más el afecto brindado en ese abrazo hicieron que Adrien soltara todo su dolor. Sentir ese calor maternal que solía entregarle le hizo querer confiar en ella. Después de pasar una última noche en su habitación le entregó aquella mencionada carta que nunca llegó a las manos de su destinataria, explicando los motivos de su partida y la egoísta petición de que por favor lo esperes. En la actualidad Adrien se alegraba de no haberle revelado su identidad heroica en ese momento sentimental.

Antes de irse de su ciudad patrulló por última vez, con su transformación se dirigió a la agencia de desaparecidos donde se encontró a Chloe.

La hija del ex alcalde lloraba de dolor y felicidad, Nathaniel había sido encontrado después de una semana de estar en uno de los refugios de Niza, pero Adrien, Marinette, Kim y otros chicos no aprecian, además su padre estaba empeorando con el problema en su corazón.

Chat Noir no resistió a su dolor, así que decidió llevarla lejos para revelarle su identidad, en realidad el chico necesitaba hablar con alguien soltado todo lo ocurrido y al ver que su mejor amiga estaba viva decidió confiar plenamente en ella.

La rubia le pidió ayuda para su padre agonizante, así que los tres viajaron a Dinamarca, al siguiente día en búsqueda de una nueva vida o eso intentarían.

Claro Plagg y Chloe se llevaron bien, los dos tienen ese toque engreído característico "es una chica agradable con una fina personalidad, igual que la mía" siempre decía el minino negro.

Con el dinero que logró sacar de la caja fuerte de su padre antes de partir y la ayuda de un doctor Danés amigo de su difunta madre, André Bourgeois fue operado con éxito en una clínica en Copenhague, desde ese entonces ambos cambiaron su egocentrismo, sobretodo Chloe quien decidió pagarle haciendo todo lo que su amigo le pida, en piel de otro chico lo hubiera aprovechado, más no era la naturaleza del Agreste, o eso parecía pues en la actualidad le pidió que cometa aquel pecado contra la pareja de su prójimo.

En Dinamarca Chole estudio la universidad, fue una de las mejores en su promoción sin depender de nadie, siguió siento una chica sin amigas, más bien extrañaba tanto a Sabrina, antes de que ella muera en el incidente se habían peleado y la termino afectando aún más.

Adrien no corrió con la misma suerte en seguir una carrera universitaria, pues el tiempo no se lo permitía, además de que su mente ya no estaba para dedicarse a estudiar, en lugar de eso trabajaba en lo que mejor sabía hacer, enseñaba clases de mandarín y francés a niños y adultos en una pequeña academia.

Nunca se imaginó que la docencia era algo que le gustara, la paga no era mala y podía sobrevivir con ello, se sentía tranquilo de su vida sin lujos, ahora era un joven normal que pasaba desapercibido en el transporte público, luego volvía a la pequeña casa que compartía con su amiga, donde ambos cuidaban a Gabriel, quien meses después del ataque apareció de improviso en Francia.

Adrien fue contactado por Nathalie a su viejo email un día, allí se le informaba que Marinette había recibido la carta entiéndelo todo y que me lo esperaría, omitiendo que ella estaba embarazada.

Una vez el padre de Chloe estuvo sano de su operación, volvió a París para encargarse en administrar la empresa, él hombre le debía su vida así que no dudaría en mantenerla a flote, así ya no fuera la empresa mejor posicionada en la industria, pero evitaría que los Agreste cayeran en banca rota.

A Gabriel ya no le importaba nada ni si quiera ver a su hijo retorcerse de dolor en cada crisis producto del castigo del Miraculous, así que al cumplir la mayoría de edad puso todo a nombre de Adrien.

Gabriel se negaba a dejar la casa que compartía con los jóvenes, sin embargo, irónicamente odiaba la presencia de su hijo, pasaba en su cuarto todo el día, tampoco estaba dispuesto a regresar a París pues no quería volver q ver a Ladybug,

En el caso de Adrien no sabía cuánto tiempo debía estar alejado de su lady para no hacerte daño... podían ser meses, años o toda una vida. Ante ese pensamiento se acobardo y siguió en Dinamarca.

Cunado Gabriel perdió la cordura casi por completo lo envió a un sanatorio, para su sorpresa él se fue sin oposición, de seguro era mejor eso a seguir viendo a su hijo... al final fue lo mejor para ambos, pues Adrien tampoco quería verlo.

Años después, día en el periódico digital de París vio que la famosa pintura de Nathaniel Kurtzberg sería publicada en el Museo de Louver.

Le dolió tanto leer que su musa había sido Marinette Dupain Cheng, ahora su pareja... Desde ese día borró las esperanzas de volver con su azabache y el dolor el pecho que hacía un tiempo había logrado controlar en regresó.

Hasta el día en que su padre escapó del sanatorio, Chloe y él en su búsqueda decidieron volver a París sin fecha de retorno, lo más seguro era que Gabriel Agreste esté buscando algo relacionado con los Miraculos y traer a la vida a su esposa, idea que nunca se borró de su mente.

Adrien lleno de rencor, por primera vez le pidió a su amiga que le ayude a vengarse de Marientte.

Adrien desvío la mirada llena de vergüenza, ahora veía lo arrepentido que estaba de odiar a su alma gemela —Amor ni siquiera pude darte un último beso — culminó el relato atrayéndola a sus labios.

—Una pregunta — dudó Marinette — ¿Tú y Chloe?...

Antes de responder el ex modelo besó la mano de la azabache —tal vez intentamos en un momento ser un consuelo entre nosotros ... nunca pasamos a más de algún beso... pero cada quien amaba a alguien aquí en París... Es tu turno bichito.

Ahora era el momento en que la azabache debía contarle todo. Sentía vergüenza y miedo de cómo lo tomaría el rubio.

Suspiró armándose de valor — tengo muchos vacíos en mi memoria del día de la pelea contra... Tu sabes.

Marinette empezó a hacer esfuerzo por recordar lo que parecía haber querido borrar de su memoria, aquellos recuerdos dolían.

Empezó a narrar desde que despertó sin poder recordar nada, no sabía él porque estaba en ese lugar tan desconocido para ella en esos momentos.

No recordaba al hombre que la había cuidado por siete semanas sin descanso, cambiándola de posición para evitar formaciones de ulceras en la piel de la joven inmóvil, proveyéndole suero alimenticio y mucha meditación para que su alma vuelva a su cuerpo; para Fu era el deber como guardián velar por la vida de los elegidos para hacer el bien.

Al despertar se sintió aún más confundida al notar su vientre hinchado. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que despertó con unas inmensas ganas de llorar y una tristeza indescriptible.

Poco a poco empezó a recuperar los recuerdos y la movilidad, quince días después estaba nuevamente en pleno conocimiento de todo.

—Mi niña, vida está creciendo dentro de ti… es un milagro que tú y el fruto de ambos estén con vida a pesar de todo.

El maestro le informó que durmió un mes y dos semanas, la ayudo a reincorporarse a su antigua vida como todos los parisinos intentaban hacerlo, una vez con sus facultades recuperadas la llevó frente a sus padres a los cuales les hicieron creer que ese viejecito dulce había encontrado a su pequeña con un golpe en la cabeza y sin memoria, prácticamente era cierto.

El matrimonio Dupain Cheng se encontraba con sentimientos confusos, por un lado, la vida volvió a ellos al rencontrar a su única hija con vida y salud, pero por otro su niña tenía en su vientre a su nieto, ¿Realmente era el hijo de su novio o acaso alguien se aprovechó de su pequeña Marinette en su estado de inconciencia?, las preguntas eran muchas en la mente de los mayores. Lo único que podían hacer era fingir alegría frente a su hija y apoyarla en todo lo que podían.

Pero a pesar de los intentos de alegrar a Marinette, ellos no podían fingir al punto de ser creíble, también les dolía la desaparición de su querido niño Adrien quien estuvo en la lista de desaparecidos por más de un año, hasta que al final se decidió agregar su nombre en el monumento a los caídos y desaparecidos de ese día.

Solo ella sabía la verdad que Fu le había contado, el rubio se alejó por su bien, algo que ella no podría aceptar.

Así, cada día por dos meses la azabache se acercó a la mansión Agreste, rogando y llorado frente a la cámara y el intercomunicador con la esperanza de que su amado saliera.

—Marinette… yo no siento la presencia de Plagg cerca — respondía cada día la pequeña Tikki, le dolía ver como su querida amiga no quería aceptar la realidad.

Sin embargo, la heroína sentía que al menos alguien la estaba escuchando, pero parecía que simplemente la ignoraban por puro gusto.

Pasaban las semanas y el embarazo no podía ser ocultado por más tiempo de vecinos y conocidos, pronto sería ante la prensa la "pobre novia de Adrien Agreste, embarazada de su novio muerto". Por sugerencia de sus padres decidieron mudarse a Angers a pesar de la negativa de su hija. Para ellos verla sufrir era aún más doloroso, llegaron a pensar en llevarla a un psicólogo para que le hiciera ver que Adrien ya no estaba en este mundo.

Evitando aquello la azabache aceptó rehacer su vida en Angers, allá sus padres tenían una sucursal, así que ellos siguieron trabajando, contrataron personal para que atiendan la panadería de París.

Cortó su cabello aún más pequeño de lo jamás lo había tenido, al menos quería verse diferente, quería librarse del estigma de ser conocida como la novia del modelo muerto a pesar de saber que él no lo estaba, pero simplemente quería vivir tranquila y desapercibida.

Un día por la puerta la pastelería "TS" cruzó su ex compañero de clases Nathaniel, en realidad no le interesó la razón por la que se encontraba viviendo ahora en Angers, pues el trato de Marinette para con las personas había cambiado y él lo notó, así que cada día que el muchacho iba a comprar algo, su relación era como si fuesen un par de desconocidos.

Por su puesto los vestidos holgados seguían ocultando el embarazo, más eran pocos los minutos que Nath se quedaba, además de estar tras el mostrador no podía darse cuenta de su estado.

Sin embargo, la joven heroína todavía mantenía la esperanza de que la recibiera quien sea que estaba en la mansión, no le importaba que fuese su padre, solo quería saber de su amor, así que cada fin de semana viajaba a París con la excusa de ir a visitar a Alya. Le tomaba casi dos horas ir en tren, pero lo hacía con gusto, necesitaba seguir insistiendo, estaba aferrada a esa idea, era lo único que le motivaba a no caer en una profunda depresión.

Antes de volver a su nuevo hogar pasaba por el cementerio ya que sus padres habían mandado a colocar una lápida en honor al joven Agreste desaparecido, ya que nadie más se vio preocupado realmente a la desaparición de padre e hijo, ni la presa, algo que a pesar de todo agradecía de corazón, sin embargo, perecía que aun su única familia seguía siendo los Dupain Cheng.

Pero en una de sus tantas visitas alguien llamó su atención tomándola de su hombro, al darse la vuelta se encontró con el chico de cabellos rojos, con preocupación me preguntó que estaba sucediéndole, la joven lloraba como en cada visita a la mansión, quedándose sin otra opción de decirle que sabía que Adrien vivía, claro pensó que la pobre chica no podía superar la muerte de su novio.

Le propuso volver a Angers con él, pues en ese momento sólo estaba visitando a sus padres en París y esa misma tarde volvería a su pequeño apartamento cerca de la _Université Catholique de l'Ouest_ (Universidad Católica del Oeste en Angers), intentó animarla con las típicas " _la vida sigue"_ y tal vez algún día se dé la oportunidad de conocer más personas y olvidar todo el desastre que aún sentía la gente francesa.

Harta de la palabrería, lo que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de Nathaniel y apegarla a su vientre, el gran bulto y las lágrimas de la joven lo dijeron todo.

Después de superar la sorpresa, Nathaniel le prestó su pecho para llorar como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

El aspirante a pintor empezó a acompañarla en su capricho de viajar cada sábado o domingo hasta su antiguo vecindario, hasta que exactamente dos fines de semana después, alguien abrió las puertas de la mansión.

La alegría en el interior de la chica era desbordante, sentía que la vida volvía a su cuerpo de golpe, incluso sintió que Louis se movía, pero la alegría duró poco cuando vio que Nathalie era quien salía de la gran puerta.

La mujer de lentes le dijo que el joven Agreste estaba viviendo fuera del país, intentaba hacer una nueva vida en Londres. Según Nathalie el chico quería olvidar todo incluyéndola, incluso no era ignorante que su ex novia estaba embarazada, pero aún era muy joven para ser padre.

La azabache le suplicó que le permita contactarse con Adrien para escuchar todo eso de su propia boca, pero la mujer implacable dijo que seguía las órdenes del nuevo jefe, pues el señor Agreste había muerto.

Nathaniel escuchó toda esa dura e increíble platica, desde ese momento creció un odio hacia el inhumano Adrien Agreste.

Esa tarde fue la última vez que la joven Ladybug intentó buscar a su ex compañero de batallas, a su ex amor. Desde ese día se encerró en la casa de sus padres incluso ignorando las llamadas de Alya.

Nathaniel iba a visitarla seguido después de sus clases, intentaba animarla y consentirla a pesar de los desplantes que ella le brindaba.

El nacimiento del bebé aplaco en gran manera el dolor que la azabache había cargado desde que despertó del sueño profundo, su amigo Nathaniel estaba muy entusiasmado pues le gustaban mucho los niños.

Cuando el pequeño Louis cumplió sus dos años de vida era la copia de Adrien a esa edad, sus abuelos conservaban fotos que el joven les había obsequiado cuando todo era feliz, no era necesario decir que Tom y Sabine se sentía gozosos de tener al más hermoso regalo y recuerdo que Adrien les pudo dejar antes de morir.

Lastimosamente para los ojos de la azabache, Adrien ya no era el hombre perfecto, pero ¿Cómo no bajarlo del pedestal luego de que la confiable Nathalie le dijera aquello?, más la joven nunca tuvo el valor de desengañar a sus padres.

Poco tiempo después Tom y Sabine decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a su amado París, pero tomar esa decisión era algo difícil para Marinette, ella ya había empezado a estudiar hace un año Artes, la misma carrera en la misma universidad junto a su inseparable amigo, así que no quería dejar su carrera a medias, pero ¿Ahora quien le ayudaría con el cuidado de su hijo?, razón por la cual decidió quedarse en Angers aceptando la insistente oferta del pelirrojo de quedarse a vivir en su apartamento junto al rubiecito.

Entre el trabajo y su ultimo año en Licenciatura en Artes, el artista no pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento que ahora compartía con la chica que amaba, pero todo valía la pena si podía seguir alado de la azabache y del pequeño niño que quería como si fuera suyo.

Marinette muy apenada aceptaba la ayuda del hombre que aún no podía amar, por la mañana estudiaba dejando a Louis en una guardería, y por la tarde hacía el papel de ama de casa, era lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento.

Mientras el pequeño continuaba con su saludable crecimiento, la azabache consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente en una boutique, la anciana dueña del local la apreciaba bastante haciéndole más amena su estadía y comprensión entre sus estudios y su familia.

En el ámbito amoroso apenas había avance entre ella y Nathaniel, a pesar de que el pequeño le decía papá, la azabache no podía pasar de los besos que le robaba el pintor. A pesar de intentar seguir los consejos de Tikki sobre darse una nueva oportunidad, simplemente no podía olvidar a ese antiguo amor que le enseñó lo que era vivir en el paraíso, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba su regreso. Y Nathaniel lo tenía muy en claro a pesar de nunca haber escuchado aquello de los labios de su musa.

Pronto Louis conoció a Tikki, quien se presentó como su amiga imaginaria haciéndole guardar el secreto ante los adultos, desde luego ella siempre estuvo presente en el crecimiento del pequeño, pero cuando el niño empezó a razonar, ella intentaba ocultarse hasta que llegue la edad debida para volverse a mostrar ante sus ojos, eso sí, Nathaniel nunca debía enterarse.

Cuando Louis cumplió los cuatro años sus padres se mudaron a su ciudad natal, pues el ahora exitoso pintor Nathaniel Kurtzberg sería profesor en la Universidad de Bellas Artes gracias a increíble obra de arte que ahora se exhibía en el Museo de Louvre junto a las más famosas pinturas, gracias a su musa Marinette quien fue su modelo.

Una vez en París, Marinette se comprometió en forzarse a entregarle lo que más podía al bondadoso Nathaniel, pero todo era en vano, pues desde hacía años atrás en sueños ella seguía pronunciando el nombre de aquel rubio, certificándole a su pareja que ese hombre nunca saldría de su corazón, y como podría olvidarlo, si el fruto de ambos era la fiel copia, más ella se negaba a tener hijos con su pareja; él quién tanto la había apoyado en todos estos años.

 **Pobre Chat... Todo lo que toca muere *inserte el meme***


	13. El hijo del gato negro

**_El siguiente especial da lugar entre el capítulo 8 y 9_**

El timbre de salida sonó y el pequeño Louis seguía inmerso en su dibujo.

— ¿Lou? — respondió Rose sentándose en una de las pequeñas sillas frente a la mesa en que el niño pintaba lleno de concentración.

—¡Rosita! — exclamó al percatarse de la presencia de su maestra — hola — culminó con una sonrisa.

Rose sonrió ante la inocencia de aquel particular niño —¿Qué haces?, las clases terminaron y Adrien debe estar esperándote afuera.

—Antes quiero terminar este dibujo — el niño volvió a tomar el crayón negro.

—¿Por qué no lo terminas en casa? — curiosa preguntó con su característica dulce voz.

—A mi papá no le gusta que le haga nada a Adrien — contestó el pequeño sin despegar la mirada de la hoja de papel.

Rose lo entendía, sabía la historia de sus ex compañeros de instituto, más bien todo aquel estudiante de la Françoise Dupont que estuvo en el mismo salón que el par de jóvenes lo sabía, ciegos estarían los que no se dieran cuenta, más ignoraban la verdadera historia — ¿Puedo ver tus dibujos? — preguntó recibiendo una contestación afirmativa.

La rubia de ojos azules tomó dos hojas de la mesa de Louis, en una de ella estaba lo que parecía ser el niño tomado de cada mano con sus padres, detrás una casa y con letras de colores se podía leer "Feliz día papi", la chica sonrió y con curiosidad puso la hoja detrás para ver el siguiente dibujo.

Observó al niño junto a un hombre rubio, Rose sonrió, sabía de quien se trataba, muchas veces le había preguntado a su amiga cuando le diría la verdad a su hijo, sin embargo, hace poco Marinete le había contestado que ya estaba pensando cómo decirle, pues ya estaba consciente del rechazo que Nathaniel había dejado de ocultar.

En lo alto de la hoja estaba escrito "Gracias Adrien" y en el pie de la hoja "Te quiero mucho", la mayor ahora maestra desde hace dos años sintió felicidad por sus amigos y el hijo de ambos, estaba segura que Louis se sentiría feliz al enterarse de quien era su verdadero padre.

—Son los dibujos ¡Más bellos! Que he visto — exclamó con efusividad haciendo que el niño sonriera y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Y ese que dibujas ¿Para quién es?

—Es para un amigo mío — la miro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios — él también tiene un hijo y dice que se parece mucho a mí, pero lo extraña mucho, así que decidí hacerle un regalo — respondió orgulloso — mi mamá me dijo que era una buena idea.

La rubia se acercó curiosa pero el pequeño cubrió el papel con ambas manos — bien, bien… no miraré — sonrió, sin embargo, en su mente se posó la duda si lo que había visto era un hombre con orejas de gato.

—Mira quien viene allí — despeinó los cabellos ondulados del niño.

Louis sonrío dejando el crayón, tomó una de las hojas que Rose tenía en las manos para luego correr y lanzarse a los brazos de Adrien.

Este recibió un gran beso en la mejilla seguido de un "Feliz día."

Rose enternecida se olvidó del extraño y misterioso dibujo, en vez de eso se le vino a la idea tomarles una foto a los dos rubios abrazados, más tarde se la enviaría a su amiga azabache.


	14. 12 El dolor de un padre

"Puedes estar rodeado de tantas personas, pero siempre habrá una que te deje marcado el corazón, esa persona con la que sentirás que vives cada momento como si fuera el primero; que te hace sentir cada momento vivido a flor de piel, y que con ella quieres pasar toda tu vida.

Que con solo mirarla a los ojos tu corazón rebosa de alegría y sientes tanto amor que dan ganas de llorar.

Pero cuando te alejas de ella pueden pasar años y años sin verla, pero cuando estas freten a ella otra vez, todo el remolino de sentimientos llega de golpe y te das cuenta que la sigues amando como cuando eran felices.

Y ahora qué sé que ella me ha dado el mejor regalo del mundo, no puedo volver a alejarme de ambos."

—¿Por qué me haces esto Chat Noir? —escuchó la angustiada voz de Ladybug en medio de la oscuridad.

—No, my lady... mi intención no era lastimarte — gritó a la nada. Era la misma pesadilla que venía atormentándolo desde hace años.

—¡Mi amor! — al fin el lugar se aclaró y pudo ver a la heroína que amaba frente a él.

Ella sonreía con dulzura —te extrañe gatito —un beso de bienvenida en los labios recibió al verla.

—Mi princesa... tuve un sueño... Un horrible sueño — susurro mientras la abrazaba aliviado.

—Pero... no es un sueño gato tonto — Chat Noir abrió sus verdes ojos de golpe, la pupila gatuna se contrajo y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir un vacío en la cintura de su querida Ladybug justo donde él había colocado sus manos para abrazarla.

Se alejó de su cuerpo para apreciar el terrorífico resultado —bichito... no por favor— con lágrimas en los ojos se apartó de ella.

—¿Por qué me lastimas Chat Noir? ¿Por qué ahora lastimas a nuestro bebé? — el cuerpo heroína de motas empezó a corroerse hasta quedar en huesos y en todo el cuarto blanco retumbaba el llanto de un bebé.

—¡NO! — Adrien despertó de la recurrente pesadilla, falto de aire, sudor en todo su cuerpo y el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

—¡No! ¡Marinette! — a pesar de haber abierto los ojos, en la oscuridad ya no sabía si dormía o estaba despierto —Louis — sollozaba.

Se removió con violencia en la cama —¡Adrien! — una voz femenina grito en la misma habitación.

—¡Adrien! ¡Despierta! — Marinette intentaba calmar al hombre que parecía seguir inmerso en el terrorífico sueño.

—¡Adrien ya despertaste! ¡Cálmate! — el pequeño Plagg revoloteaba con preocupación sobre la cabecera de la cama, tantos años siendo testigo de esas pesadillas, era el único que había estado junto al de ojos esmeraldas en esos difíciles momentos.

—Marinette... Marinette, por favor — continuaba repitiendo en la confusión producto de la oscuridad.

La azabache no encontró más opción en apretar los hombros de Adrien contra el colchón y subirse sobre él gritándole que ella estaba allí a su lado.

—Bichito... Louis, no se acerquen al cuarto de mi padre, ayer intentó ahorcar a Chloe — dijo con desesperación tomando del rostro a Marinette, sus grandes manos repasaban las facciones de la joven mujer como si intentará grabar con su tacto la piel de ella. en su mente se repetían momentos de su pasado como si aún estuviese soñando.

—Gatito, aquí estoy... no me voy a alejar de ti — susurró en el oído del rubio mientras abrazaba su torso que subía y bajaba.

Mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Marinette, Adrien tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando calmar sus descontrolados sentidos.

—Todo fue una pesadilla... aquí estoy, ¿Sí? — la azabache beso los labios de Adrien una vez empezó a calmarse.

Los pequeños kwamis observaban con preocupación, pero Plagg sabía que por primera vez después de una pesadilla Adrien volvería a dormir con tranquilidad el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche.

—¿Estás mejor, gatito? —susurró mientras sobaba los cabellos dorados del hombre que había cambiado de posición, ahora era consentido en el pecho de Marinette como un niño.

Después de la brusca pelea y los recuerdos expuestos en esa noche, Marinette se quedó a dormir junto a Adrien tal como prometió.

A falta de un cambio de ropa para dormir y ante la negativa de usar alguna prenda de Chloe, la azabache prefirió dormir en pantis y una enorme camiseta del dueño de sus suspiros.

Esa noche ningún pensamiento lujurioso pasaba por sus mentes, solo se necesitaba el uno al otro, sentirse lo más íntimo que el amor espiritual les podía ofrecer, esa noche lo carnal no cabía en esa cama.

—Estoy bien gracias a que my lady está a mi lado... Tal vez si te quedas conmigo cada noche las pesadillas disminuyan — sonrió con comodidad entre los brazos de su chica a pesar de estar en las tinieblas.

—No tienes remedio — contestó después de besar la frente de Adrien —sabes... Le conté a Louis que Nathaniel no es su verdadero padre.

—¿Cómo lo tomó? — el rubio intentó encontrar su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad.

—No lo sé, pero me dijo que — hizo una pausa antes de proseguir — quería que vivamos contigo — sí la luz estuviera encendida de seguro se apreciaría el color carmín en todo el rostro de la azabache.

Sin previo aviso sintió presión en sus labios, Adrien le dio un sonoro beso —me encantaría tenerlos juntos a mi lado... podremos ser al fin una familia... Al fin mi propia familia — el dolor en su pecho se fue con tan solo imaginar aquello que tanto anhelo.

—Buscaré otro apartamento... ¿No quisieras venir con nosotros? Ya sabes... aquí vive Chloe y...

—Shhh — Adrien la silencio con su pulgar — haré lo que a ustedes se les haga más cómodo.

Así volvieron a dormir, abrazados como en los viejos tiempos, pronto serían una familia como la que siempre soñaron.

Pero no todo podía ser alegría, esa misma noche decidieron llevar a su hijo para que sea revisado por el maestro Fu, sin embargo, no se imaginaron que al amanecer Sabine llamaría a su hija para informarle que su nieto ardía en fiebre. De inmediato fueron a recogerlo a casa de sus abuelos.

Ese día ambos padres dejaron sus ocupaciones para velar por la salud de su hijo; con urgencia y sin perder más tiempo estuvieron en el consultorio del sabio anciano. Estaban seguros que aquello no era una enfermedad que podía ser tratada con medicina convencional.

—Nǐ hǎo Marinette, Adrien — el maestro los saludo con su acostumbrada reverencia — ¿Hay algún problema con el pequeño héroe? — preguntó al ver que Adrien cargaba en sus brazos un bulto cubierto por una colcha de la cual sobresalían rebeldes ondas doradas.

—Necesitamos su ayuda— intervino Plagg lanzándose prácticamente al rostro del anciano.

Una vez adentro le explicaron con mucha preocupación la condición de su hijo. Fu analizó detenidamente las posibilidades de que un humano pueda utilizar el poder especial de un Miraculous sin poseer uno, pero para él era impensable la posibilidad de que por ser Ladybug y Chat Noir después de su unión algún descendiente herede los poderes que ni a los mismo portadores les pertenecía, pues en el pasado todos los héroes antecesores habían terminado juntos gracias al hilo rojo y sus hijos era perfectamente normales, incluso el propio Fu era el producto del amor de la catarina y el gato, sus padres habían sido Ladybug y Chat Noir en un pasado bastante lejano.

Lo único razonable era pensar que el niño absorbió los poderes de la destrucción cuando su madre estaba en estado cataléptico y así evitando que la jovencita siga sufriendo.

Este no era el caso de Alya quien despertó por si sola cuando el poder de Le Paon abandonó su cuerpo, lastimosamente su bebé no resistió el mantenerse con vida.

Sencillamente Louis había sido un luchador desde el vientre de su madre.

Marinette no había parado de soltar lágrimas desde que llegó, el caso de Louis era el primero en toda la historia de los Miraculous; todo era incierto en esos momentos.

El pequeño Wayzz sugirió hacer una limpieza del aura, para ello Fu preparó un té de diversas hierbas provocando que el rubiecito durmiera, para limpiar su aura necesitaba que el niño este inconsciente.

Con esperanzas Adrien y Marinette guardaron silencio, sentados en los cojines en el suelo, observaron atentos mientras el maestro Fu meditaba levantando las manos sobre el cuerpo inmóvil se su hijo que descansaba en el pulcro piso.

—Aun puedo sentir la oscuridad en su interior — respondió el anciano luego de una hora de meditación.

Marinette se aferró al pecho de Adrien sumergiéndose en el llanto profundo.

—Esto es grave — el kwami del caparazón les informó a los jóvenes que sufrían.

—Esperemos que despierte... Tal vez si hacemos esta limpieza como tratamiento, veremos resultados positivos... Pero quiero recalcar que es solo una posibilidad — habló con pesar Fu.

En el salón solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la azabache, Adrien la mantenía protegida entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo sigues con tus crisis, Adrien? — preguntó como ya se había vuelto costumbre cada que se veían a solas, analizando la situación supuso que su pareja no ignoraba su condición.

—Mal — contestó Marinette tomando el lugar del ahora empresario — no sólo es mi niño... también es Adrien a quien me va a arrebatar el poder de la destrucción — respondió con rabia y lágrimas.

Adrien la apretó más a su pecho —Shhh — susurro mientras besaba la cabeza de su chica, la mecía como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¡Le dolía!, le dolía demasiado ver a su amada sufrir, los dos hombres que más había amado en la vida estaban corriendo peligro y ella solo podía ver como la vida se les escapaba sin poder hacer nada o encontrar alguna solución.

—Marinette, recuerda quien eres —irrumpió Wayzz — recuerda tu papel, Ladybug no puede estar ...

—Mi querido amigo, también recuerda que son humanos, no seas tan estricto con ellos — interrumpió el maestro a su kwami.

Sin más remedio decidieron que todos los días harían el mismo procedimiento, ahora solo debían esperar a que Louis despierte de su relajado sueño.

Pero las horas pasaban y el niño no daba señales de conciencia.

—Maestro, esto ya no es normal — habló Adrien con desesperación.

La respiración del niño se había debilitado y su temperatura corporal estaba bajando.

En un intento de preocupación el mayor decoró el entorno con velas e inciensos que ayudarían a que el espíritu de Louis encontrará el camino de regreso a su cuerpo terrenal.

—Está tardando mucho en volver a su cuerpo — mencionó Tikki quien volaba sobre los labios del niño sintiendo cada vez menos su tibio aliento.

—Todo depende de cuando él quiera regresar, si se queda en el mundo espiritual mucho tiempo es peligroso — el anciano peinaba su barba blanca, todos en la habitación rogaban por el alma del niño.

Las horas seguían pasando, Marinette y Adrien caminaban impacientes de un lado a otro, mientras Fu intentaba meditar sin éxito de que Louis despierte.

—Analizando la situación, ya le contaste la tontería que hiciste, ¿Me equivoco? — el mayor se dirigió a Adrien, los jóvenes se habían calmado un momento y ahora tomaban el té de hierbas que se les había ofrecido momentos atrás para calmar su angustia.

—Sí maestro, ya resolvimos todo entre nosotros, pero ahora temo por el bienestar de Chloe... no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo por cometer estos errores — Adrien se tomó el tabique frunciendo el ceño.

—Saben — Fu se levantó para caminar con calma de derecha a izquierda —Wayzz y yo analizamos esa situación y tal vez solo el Miraculous castiga al portador que ataca con su poder a otro portador.

—Todos los portadores de un Miraculous se convierten automáticamente en una familia, y lastimar a un miembro de su familia es pecado — añadió la pequeña criatura verde.

—Entonces... ¿Le Paon y Chat Noir son los únicos que estarían sufriendo por atentar con la vida de otro héroe? — dijo Marinette mientas limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Así es... o en el pasado su padre — el anciano señaló a Adrien — hubiera sufrido peor esos dolores... Así que pensamos que Chloe está a salvo a pesar de haber hecho algo indebido.

Saber aquello dejaba al rubio mayor con un gran peso fuera de sus hombros y la satisfacción de que su mejor amiga estaría a salvo a pesar de arrastrarla a sus oscuras acciones de venganza.

Las horas pasaron sin piedad, ahora había anochecido, para ser exactos las siete y cuarenta y cinco.

Marinette tenía en sus brazos a su hijo, o al menos a su cuerpo casi inerte. Los labios del niño estaban sin color y su cuerpo frío, sencillamente a ojos de cualquiera Louis moriría.

La ojizarca gritaba de dolor en impotencia sumergida en un amargo llanto, Adrien la proseguía, con sus fuertes brazos sostenía a ambos.

—Mi bebé, no me dejes... Mi niño — lloraba Marinette despejando los mechones rubios de la frente del pequeño —vuelve por favor — agregó Adrien con la voz entrecortada.

Los tres Kwamis presentes permanecían tomados de las manos formando un círculo sobrevolando a madre, padre e hijo; intentaban llamar el alma de Louis que se había quedado en el mundo espiritual «si tan solo estuviéramos los siete juntos, el alma de Louis ya estuviera de regreso» pensaban los pequeñines.

Minutos después Adrien notó que la respiración de su hijo empezó a ser notoria y profunda — my lady... mira — llamó la atención de Marinette quien despegó al niño de su pecho.

Con atención los padres por reflejo aguantaron la respiración, ambos observaban el cuerpo de su hijo a espera de alguna reacción por parte de él.

El color estaba reapareciendo en los pequeños labios del niño seguido de un apretón a la mano de Adrien.

Con lentitud empezó q abrir los ojos provocando en Marinette un gemido de dolor y un sollozo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Mami, si tú lloras yo me pondré triste — contestó con inocencia Louis entre los brazos de su madre quien de inmediato lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras tanto Adrien repetía sin parar "gracias" y regalándole besos en la frente a su hijo.

Permanecieron un minuto sumergidos en un abrazo demostrado un cuadro enternecedor ante los presentes. Fu se vio tentado en tomar una foto a la familia que lloraba de dolor y alegría frente a él, tal vez no era buen momento, pero era amante de inmortalizar escenas llenas de verdadero sentimiento y no algo forzado. Luego la colgaría en la pared donde yacían un gran número de fotos de diversos años que inmortalizaban el fuerte lazo que unía a los héroes milagrosos.

Louis se reincorporó con una expresión de preocupación, limpió las lágrimas de su madre y su padre con sus pequeñas manos para luego guindarse del cuello de ambos invitándolos a formar otro abrazo.

 **Ahora sabemos que los únicos que sufren el castigo de los Miraculous son Adrien y la loca, perdón digo Le Paon.**


	15. 13 Juegos sucios

La noche que Nathaniel había pasado junto a su alumna o su "abejita", como solía llamarla desde sus tiempos de romance furtivo en la adolescencia, había sido mágica.

Al menos para Chloe, pues Nathaniel estaba dividido entre su antiguo amor y la reciente humillación de su ahora ex pareja en casa de los padres de ella, pues era imposible seguir en una relación donde ambos tienen un amante.

Sin embargo, al amanecer las dudas del pintor se disiparon, definitivamente hablaría con Marinette diciéndole la verdad, los dos necesitaban aclarar todo y lo mejor era terminar por lo sano, además de pedirle disculpas al pequeño, a quien aún amaban, pero la envidia y el rencor le habían cegado provocando un comportamiento inadecuado con quien no tenía ni un poco de culpa.

Más bien el culpable había sido él mismo por insistir tantos años en querer ser alguien para la azabache, alguien que no pudo ser para la mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

—Debí esperarte— susurro mientras veía dormir a su lado a la rubia —hoy mismo dejaré que Mari sea libre y pueda vivir feliz con Adrien... Yo nunca podré ocupar el lugar del padre de Louis, ni en el corazón de ella.

A pesar de los susurros la mujer que lo había vuelto a conquistar abrió sus ojos azules regalándole una sonrisa —buenos días... Profesor.

Nathaniel sonrió regalándole un beso, no negaba que cada que Chloe le decía profesor, en él se formaba una ola de sentimientos, estaba la lujuria de lo prohibido de tener una relación con una de sus alumnas y la satisfacción de haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo en su adolescencia sobre ser alguien famoso y digno para una reina como ella lo era.

Una vez la nueva pareja se separó, Chloe insistió en ir sola, tomó rumbo a la casa de la mujer más sensata que había conocido, mientras que Nathaniel se dirigió al departamento que compartía con su ex amor.

Mientras transitaba un oscuro túnel, con curiosidad frenó el auto de Marinette que se había llevado sin permiso, otra disculpa que se merecía la chica, desde el interior del vehículo vio cómo se acercaba una luz blanca, por alguna razón se sintió atraído a ella, abrió la puerta del auto y aquella mariposa blanca se posó en su pecho.

Pasaron las horas y Chloe no volvió a tener señales de vida del pelirrojo.

Louis se encontraba comiendo una pieza de pan, pues en todo el día no había probado bocado, el rubiecito estaba recostado en las piernas de su madre protegido por los brazos de ella cual bebé, tal vez Nathaniel tenía razón, Marinette lo consentida demasiado, pero que importaba en estos momentos después de casi haber perdido la vida de su hijo.

El niño con una mano sostenía el pan de dulce cortesía del maestro Fu y con la otra acariciaba el largo mechón azabache que estaba a su alcance.

Le dolía ver llorar a su madre, pues a pesar de que ella intentara reprimir las lágrimas, los recientes acontecimientos vividos impedían mantenerla fuerte.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó curioso el pequeño de mirada esmeralda cuando vio a un pequeño minino posarse en la cabellera de Adrien.

Los presentes se tensaron al ver el descuido de Plagg en mostrarse ante el niño que aún no sabía quién era Chat Noir bajo el disfraz.

— E—es un amigo de nosotros — intervino Tikki.

Louis permaneció en silencio por unos segundos razonando la respuesta de su pequeñita amiga — ¿Es de Adrien?

Antes de que alguien más cometa una metedura de pata, Adrien decidió hablar —¿Recuerdas que Chat Noir es amigo mío? — Adrien tomó al pequeño kwami de su cabeza para que Louis pudiera observarlo más de cerca — éste es su kwami y me pidió que se lo cuidará.

Sentado en la mano de Adrien, Plagg sonreía con nerviosismo y las cejas formaban un arco expresando preocupación después de ser consciente del descuido que había cometido —hola niño — movió su diminuta mano.

El rubio menor se reincorporó de los brazos de su madre para ofrecerle un pedazo del pan que comía a lo cual Plagg reaccionó con asco, pues no era su preciado queso, pero ante las miradas de reproche de todos a su alrededor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el regalo comiendo el trozo de pan en un solo bocado —gra...shias — habló con la boca llena intentando pasar por su garganta ese pan insípido para su gusto.

Louis sonrió, tomó de las manos de Adrien al pequeño Plagg para volver a recostarse en el regazo de su madre mientras sobaba el gordo estómago del "gatito" como lo había bautizado en ese momento, ante la culpabilidad por el error de haberse dejado ver por el niño, no tuvo más opción que aceptar todos los mimos que al niño se le ocurrían.

—Sería bueno que Adrien sea Chat Noir — habló Louis después haber logrado que Plagg se durmiera en su mano —¿Por qué lloraban? — con rostro inocente miró a Marinette y Adrien esperando una respuesta.

—Pequeño héroe — interfirió el maestro ante lo faltos de palabras que se encontraban los jóvenes —todos estamos tristes por tu travesura al no seguir el camino de luces e incienso.

Adrien y Marinette no comprendían a que se refería el anciano, más Louis lo entendía perfectamente —pero vi a mami y a Chat, me quedé jugando con ellos — dijo mientas sobaba al dormido Plagg.

—No entendemos maestro — habló la azabache por ambos.

— Hay humanos que tienen la habilidad de permanecer más de lo normal en el mundo espiritual, mejor dicho, en el mundo etéreo, allí se encontró Louis todo este tiempo, según su respuesta, estuvo con la personificación oscura de los portadores... Es algo confuso — agitó sus manos al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más— no pregunten más jóvenes... Esto es algo que ustedes no deben saber… y para el pequeño gato escurridizo aquí presente — removió con su mano los cabellos del niño— nunca vuelvas a permanecer tanto tiempo allí, si viste el camino de luces e incienso debiste seguirlos, por ello estábamos muy preocupados—regaño con suavidad para luego hacerle prometer que nunca volvería a cometer aquella imprudencia.

Agradecidos se despidieron del maestro Fu, Adrien llevó en su auto a Marinette y Louis quien se había quedado dormido antes de llegar su hogar.

Al darse cuenta que no había rastro de Nathaniel, Adrien llevó al pequeño hasta su cama, la preocupación había vuelto, pues la temperatura del niño empezaba a subir.

Con angustia se despidieron los amantes junto con la promesa de Marinette en romper esa relación en el mismo instante que vea al pelirrojo.

 **Pd:** **No olviden lo que dijo Fu.**


	16. 14 El plan sigue su curso

**_Nota de la autora: En primer lugar quiero disculparme por escribir esto tan complicado, soy amante de las historias donde se debe leer más de una vez o estén llenas de simbolismos y quise que esta historia sea un poco complicada, pido otra disculpa por quienes no entendieron la parte de Nathaniel y porque vio un papillon purificado y no akumatizado, les voy a pedir que vuelvan a leer el capítulo 7 "Revelaciones"(la parte en que Fu explica la compatibilidad de los Miraculous), una vez más lo lamento, sé que es cansado andar releyendo capítulos para poder entender, pero tal vez sea necesario sobre todo para comprender el capítulo final que será pronto._**

—Eres una idiota — bufó Alya quien se apoyaba en las rejas del balcón de la casa de sus suegros — igual que Adrien, no puedo creer que ustedes le hicieran eso a mi amiga... Además, descuidaste tus obligaciones de héroe — regaño sin piedad.

La rubia sentada sobre las rejas de cemento, atinó a simplemente agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza — sé que ella va a perdonar a Adrien... Pero a mí no.

— Marinette tiene un gran corazón, por su puesto perdonará a idiotas como ustedes... Ahora ¡Ve! — ordenó Alya — se merece una disculpa cuanto antes.

Queen Bee secó sus lágrimas, antes de lanzarse al vacío investigar bien le dio un fuerte abrazo a la morena, era cierto lo que el maestro Fu dijo, tenía razón y ahora ambas lo certificaban, entre ellas existía una compatibilidad única, ni entre Alya y Marinette, ni entre Chloe y Adrien existió algo parecido a pesar de ser sus mejores amigos, el equipo perfecto se componía en Volpina y Queen Bee, juntas era como ser una sola mente dividida en dos cuerpos. Tanto se odiaron en sus años de instituto y ahora se sentían como hermanas.

Mientras se daba esa charla en un apartamento, sin ir otro día a su boutique, una preocupada Marinette contestaba el teléfono, al darse cuenta de que no era ni Adrien ni su familia intentó fingir una voz calmada.

Era la madre de la mejor amiga de Louis —claro que pueden venir a visitarlo, Louis se pondrá muy feliz al ver a su amiga — dijo antes de cerrar la llamada.

Una hora después Marinette se encontraba recibiendo a la pequeña amiga de su hijo quien por supuesto estaba acompañada de su madre. La azabache sintió alivio al saber que personas ajenas a su familia se preocupaban por su hijo; Louis a pesar de ser muy amistoso su círculo de personas a quienes les brindaba su más sincero cariño era muy estrecho.

—Buenos días — saludó con una sonrisa fingida, se sentía cansada y sus ojeras eran notorias al pasar la noche entera vela, intentando bajar la fiebre del rubio menor.

La ojizarca acarició la mejilla de la pequeña Anny, una niña de la misma edad y estatura de Louis, piel blanca y grandes ojos azules claros, de cabello negro y unos gruesos y hermosos rizos atados en dos coletas, que había corrido para tocar el timbre adelantándose a su madre quien a unos pasos atrás venía con falta de aire, la mujer unos diez años mayor a Marinette de tez blanca, cabello igual de negro que el de su hija abrió sus ojos color miel después de tomar una bocanada de aire — buenos días, yo soy Marina, la madre de Anny — las mujeres se saludaron con un abrazo.

—Gracias Marinette por permitirnos venir, realmente Anny no durmió en toda la noche, estaba muy preocupada por Louis— delató a su hija mientras notoriamente la niña buscaba con la mirada a su amigo desde la puerta de entrada.

Pero antes de invitarlas a pasar Marinette logró ver otra mujer que se acercaba, se sorprendió al ver a su ex compañera de colegio — ¿Alix? ¿Alix Kubdel? — preguntó a la joven de cabellos cortos, rosa, cruzada de brazos detrás de Marina — Cuanto tiempo sin verte — sonrió e intentó abrazarla con fuerza, pero Alix apenas le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Al fin las invitó a pasar, pero con urgencia Anny pedía ver a Louis —Mi niña ¿Por qué no te adelantas a ver a Louis? — dijo el ojimiel colocándose a la altura de la niña.

— ¡Oh! Perdón Marinette, ¿Puede subir? — la azabache asintió disculpándose por dejar solas a sus invitadas, llevó a la niña de la mano hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban los cuartos.

—Esto es tan patético — resopló Alix cuando vio que la dueña del hogar desaparecía por las escaleras — ¡Por favor Alix! No digas eso, Marinette fue tu compañera en el colegio y debes apoyarla en estos momentos que tiene a su bebé enfermo — regañó la mayor —yo no quería venir, si estoy aquí es por obligación, y no me hables así que no eres mi madre — le lanzó una miraba de odio.

Las pelinegras se encontraban rumbo a la habitación donde descansaba el enfermo. Marinette sintió un apretón fuerte en su mano — Gracias señora Marinette, extrañe mucho a Lou y quería verlo — habló la niña deteniendo su andar por unos momentos antes de llegar, jaló la mano de la mayor haciéndola inclinar para besar su mejilla.

— Mami dice que los besitos sirven para recargarla de energía cuando está cansada  
— respondió sorpresivamente regalándole una sonrisa.

Con ese gesto tan tierno el corazón de Marinette se estrujó, los niños suelen ser tan adorables que simplemente con su inocencia pueden aliviar el dolor en un corazón maduro, esa muestra de cariño le  
recordó tanto a su hijo enfermo.

La azabache se arrodilló para abrazarla, se sentía tan sensible después de todo lo vivido que fue un duro trabajo el retener las lágrimas — acabas de recargar toda mi energía, Anny — susurró sin soltar el abrazo. Sintió como las pequeñas manos se enterraban en su cabello antes de soltarla.

— Ten cuidado, Louis está un poco decaído, no podrá jugar, ¿Sí? Pero ¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras habló con tu mamá? Él también te ha extrañado — le contestó con una sonrisa, como respuesta la pequeña de rizos asintió segura mientras Marinette abría la puerta de la habitación de su hijo — mi príncipe, mira quien vino a visitarte — dijo despacio cuidando de no despertar al niño en el caso de estar durmiendo, pero vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sin embargo, a la vez mostraban la tranquilidad de siempre

Louis observó a quienes estaban en la puerta y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras hacia un esfuerzo para levantar su mano y saludar a la niña que entraba con prisa.

Con dificultad, la niña subió a la cama — ¿Estas bien Lou? — Anny le regaló un pequeño beso en su mejilla para luego sentarse junto a él.

Louis asintió con la cabeza —solo tengo un poquito de fiebre —respondió con dificultad, con lentitud buscaba en la cama la mano de la niña a su lado.

Al ver lo que buscaba la de rizos le tomó su —prometo cuidarte mucho hasta que te sientas mejor ¿Sí? — volteó la mirada a Marinette— yo cuidaré de Lou mientras habla con mami — habló con decisión.

Louis intentó levantar la mano de la pequeña Anny para besarla como cada vez que se veían, aquel gesto que tan familiar se había vuelto en él pues tantas veces había estado presente cuando Chat Noir y el descuidado Adrien lo hacían a su madre, más la debilidad del niño impidió que logre su cometido... Con dolor su la azabache observó desde el marco de la puerta y ante la decidida niña sonrió con esfuerzo, pero las lágrimas no pudieron ser retenidas — gracias —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hasta sus invitadas mayores.

Marinette volvió a la sala de estar donde se encontraban las visitas, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Alix era la hermana de la mejor amiga de su hijo, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la actitud de Alix y su apariencia, aún lucía como una chica atlética pero tal vez ese maquillaje cargado la hacía ver mayor — que pequeño es el mundo, no sabía que Alix y Anny eran hermanas —sonrió a su antigua compañera, pero ella no cambió la expresión seria con la que se presentó — es un gusto conocerla — estrechó la mano de la señora frente a ella — disculpe mis modales, soy Marinette Dupain, la madre de Louis Kurtzberg

Al pronunciar el apellido del niño, Marinette se ganó la atención de la chica de cabellos rosa — es un placer que las tres vengan a visitar a Louis.

— El placer es todo nuestro, ¿Verdad Alix? — preguntó viendo a la mencionada mientras aun estrechar sus manos—sí, claro, como tú digas cruela.

La ojimiel abrió los ojos ante tal apodo rogando internamente que Marinette no sospechara que de cierta manera nunca se habían llevado bien — no hagas caso Marinette — dijo ante la sorpresa de la azabache — así es ella, le encanta hacer ese tipo de bromas, que por cierto le he dicho que debe reconsiderar.

Alix nunca había sido mal educada con sus mayores, tal vez un poco ruda con los chicos, pero no a ese punto; evitando que la situación se torne más incómoda, Marinette solo sonrió invitándolas a tomar asiento, pero fue imposible pues antes de que les ofrezca algo de beber o comer otro comentario indebido e incómodo las dejó sorprendidas — ¿Acaso Nathaniel sigue criando a un niño que no es suyo? Pero si Adrien llegó hace mucho tiempo a París... ¿Cómo haces para que Nathaniel siga manteniéndote a ti y al hijo de otro hombre? — escupió sin piedad la antigua chica tierna, dejando a Marinette y a Marina sin habla, sorprendidas y avergonzadas— por cierto, esta señora no es mi madre — finalizó.

En sus tiempos colegio todos sabían la relación entre Adrien y Marinette, más cuando Louis nació, a las personas les pareció raro que Nathaniel se desviviera por la azabache, "Es mi amiga y la estoy ayudando" decía cada vez que los padres del pelirrojo preguntaban la razón de querer hacerse cargo de ese niño.

—¿Adrien? — menciono la mayor muy desorbitada— ¡Niña! — pero pronto reaccionó al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en el juego de Alix —¡Que modales son esos!, deja de meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden — la retándola con la mirada — tu padre estaría tan decepcionado de ti, por favor discúlpate con Marinette.

No había nada que salvé la situación, las reacciones de Alix y su madre no daban marcha atrás para lo que se avecinaba — por favor, calmémonos — dijo la anfitriona, pero no fue tomada en cuenta—¡Solo dije la verdad! Tú no eres mi madre y tú Marinette — señaló levantándose del sofá — hay personas que perdemos seres importantes y no los reemplazamos tan rápido... ¡Ni nunca! —soltó de golpe provocando que el corazón de Marinette se encogiera — n-no sé a qué te estas refiriendo —respondió confundida, a sus propios ojos nunca reemplazó a Adrien, todo había sido un mal entendido producto de su asistente. Pero de inmediato recordó que Kim había muerto en aquella batalla hace 6 años, justo cuando apenas ellos iniciaban una relación.

— Las personas nunca entienden nada, con permiso, lamento arruinar más la situación por la que estás pasando — la chica de cabellos rosa se levantó sin mirar a nadie para salir del apartamento.

— Discúlpala Marinette, ella quedó bastante mal por la muerte de su padre y su hermano — Marina suspiró agobiada — no lo ha podido superar — la mujer soltó un par de lágrimas —nadie en verdad, sólo Anny que gracias al cielo no sufrió con eso, pero bueno no vine a que escuches mis penas si no a ser un apoyo para ti. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — finalizó secando sus lágrimas.

La mujer ofrecía apoyo, cuando más bien era ella la que estaba pasando por un terrible momento, desde hace tanto... La culpa de todas las muertes que no pudo evitar ese día volvía a Marinette. Los efectos colaterales de la ambición de Hawk Moth eran

Cuando Marinette se disponía a responderle que con traer a su niña para que vea a Louis era suficiente ayuda sonó su celular, era Chloe quien pedía encontrarse en la empresa Agreste.

La azabache dudó y Marina lo notó preguntando si pasaba algo

—Si necesitas salir, no te preocupes el niño estará en buenas manos — luego de dudarlo un poco Marinette accedió, antes de cruzar la puerta se despidió de su hijo quien impredeciblemente estaba mejor, ignorando el ataque que había sufrido minutos antes.

—¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó la niña posando una de sus manitos sobre la frente caliente de Louis sin soltar la mano que los unía —¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés mejor?

—No te vayas Anny —respondió con dificultad y lágrimas en sus ojos, sobre la mesa de noche se encontraban toallas húmedas, lo único que su madre podía usar para intentar bajar la fiebre, más cualquier medicina sería inútil y tal vez peligrosa ante una enfermedad inexistente.

Anny limpió con tristeza las lágrimas ajenas, parecía que el rubio solo empeoraba, se retorcía de dolor y la pequeña sufría soltando lágrimas al no sentirse de utilidad, — Lou... Lou — con las manos temblorosas intentaba secarle el sudor —haré lo que me pidas — secó sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, como pudo alcanzó una de las toallitas sin soltarlo para luego ponerla sobre su frente.

—La desesperación de los niños aumentaba, Anny por no poder aliviar a su amigo y Louis por el ardor en su pecho, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, si para Adrien era una tortura, para un niño era el doble —no le digas a mi mami... No quiero que llore, tampoco que llore Adrien— respondió entre una fuerte tos la cual impidió que más palabras salgan de su boca.

—No le diré, no le diré a ninguno yo te cuidaré —decía la de rizos con desespero, ya no sabía cómo tratarlo— estaré aquí contigo, haré lo que digas hasta que estés bien.

El niño tomó con fuerza su camiseta como si con ello intentara desprenderse del dolor, lloraba intentado calmar sus sollozos con tal de que nadie más pudiera darse cuenta solo asintió su cabeza en respuesta afirmativa a las palabras de la niña a su lado, pero con su mano volvió a buscar la cercanía de la pequeña — ya me quiero poner bien —respondía entre llantos.

— Y yo ya quiero que estés bien, preferiría que cambiemos de lugar — respondía Anny, esperando que cualquiera de sus acciones lo ayudara de alguna forma, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla — daría cualquier cosa por verte bien Lou —intentó sobar su pecho, pero temblaba— tengo miedo Lou —dijo finalmente —prométeme que vamos a estar juntos siempre y que estarás bien ... Yo prometo cuidarte para siempre.

Louis solo asintió con su cabeza nuevamente, las palabras le eran difíciles salir... Pero debía responder a esa promesa, con debilidad levanto su meñique para sellar el pacto —tengo frio —habló luego de que sus dedos se juntaran.

—Gracias Lou —le sonrió por prometerlo limpiando sus lágrimas de nuevo, tras eso le propinó un gran abrazo —te quiero Lou.

Pero tal vez la inocencia de los niños era el principal alivio. En los cálidos brazos de Anny, Louis se aferró y lloró en su pecho —también te quiero muchísimo Anny —las manos de la pelinegra peinaban los cabellos rubios del niño, ella intentaba despejar la frente sudada de su pequeño amigo, hasta que gradualmente la respiración del ojiverde empezó a ser más pausada y los sollozos a detenerse.

—¿Estas mejor? ¿Ya no te duele? ¿Tienes frío? —le preguntaba esperando que en verdad estuviese mejor.

Louis respiró profundo, levantó su mirada para escuchar con detenimiento las preguntas de la adorable niña — ya me siento mejor, desde que me abrazaste —respondió para volver a abrazarla— ¿Anny? —preguntó en susurro—¿Crees que le causó problemas a mi mami?

—No lo creo. Ella te quiere mucho mucho, va a estar muy feliz cuando sepa que estas bien — respondió a la duda del niño mientras sentía que jugaba con sus rizos —yo también soy muy feliz porque estas mejor, luego volveremos y jugaremos mucho y vamos a pintar juntos —miró el dibujo que le había regalado, el cual ahora adornaba la pared — y te haré un dibujo más bonito — culminó con una sonrisa.

Después de escuchar las palabras alentadoras de su mejor amiga, se restregó entre sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño gato, mientras que con una mano jugaba enredando en sus dedos los rizos de la niña y con la otra mandó su pequeño pulgar para chuparlo, aquella acción que hacía solo a escondidas pues su padre lo reprendía cada que parecía un bebé— graghias —contestó.

Minutos después entró Marinette para despedirse diciendo que pronto volvería.

Lastimosamente aun ignoraban que todas las crisis llenas de dolor eran producto de las propias emociones, tal y como le pasaba a Adrien. Pero, ¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño sería capaz de controlar lo que siente?

Pasado el mediodía, los niños se encontraban jugando por toda la casa, Louis presumía el estudio de Nathaniel dejando a una encantada Anny y prometiéndole regalarle un autógrafo del gran Chat Noir.

Minutos después, por la puerta del apartamento entró con sigilo el pintor... Sin haberlo previsto encontró a una mujer desconocida en su cocina, haciendo que ella diera un brinco del susto, el aura que desprendía el hombre era pesada, y sus ojos sin brillo lo hacían ver como si fuera un cascarón vació.

—¿Quién es usted? — habló con dureza provocando en Marina un grito para luego dejar caer el sartén por el susto —eh...eh... Yo bueno—aclaró su garganta para parecer más segura, aunque ese hombre tenía algo que realmente me daba miedo — soy Marina Kubdel, soy la madre de la compañera de su hijo — se presentó extendiendo su mano esperando que la tomara, pero Nathaniel pasó de largo ignorándola.

Tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua del grifo, se dio media vuelta ignorando lo que dijo Marina, al caminar por el corredor vio a los dos pequeños saliendo de su estudio de pintura. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de la imponente presencia del mayor se detuvieron de golpe y sus sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros.

—¿Papi? —pregunto Louis con un poco de miedo.

Nathaniel no emitió sonido, solo observó a los niños, sobre todo a la pequeña en intentaba retener a Louis para que no avance más a donde estaba parado el pelirrojo — ¿Estaban haciendo travesuras adentro? —habló después de unos segundos.

— No —respondieron al unísono, sintiéndose aliviados cuando vieron que Marina se acercaba a las espaldas del mayor.

—¡Mami! — habló Anny con mirada suplicante, quería alejar a ese hombre de ellos, en especial de Louis.

Con rapidez se acercó a los niños abrazándolos a cada lado mientras ellos se aferraban a su cintura —disculpe, no sabía que este era un lugar prohíbo al paso, pero le aseguro que los niños no hicieron nada, si quiere pase y si considera que dañaron algo, me comprometo a pagarlo — dijo con amabilidad mientras jalaba a los niños de la puerta.

Pero en el momento que la mujer intentaba alejar a los niños, Nathaniel tomó del brazo de Louis deteniendo su andar y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

El niño dócil obedeció aferrándose a su pierna — descuide, ¿Dónde está Marinette? —preguntó ante la falta de la azabache.

Anny intentó alcanzar a Louis, pero su madre se lo impidió — Mami tengo que cuidar a Lou, se lo prometí a la señora Marinette, tengo que cuidarlo... Lou... — estiró su mano para alcanzarlo.

—¡Anny! —le gritó Marina intentado que se controlara, no la quería cerca del hombre que esperaba por una respuesta.

—Salió un momento, recibió una llamada, ella no quería dejar a su hijo, pero yo insistí, no debe tardar — de inmediato cargó a la niña que forcejeaba por soltarse.

—Ya veo — soltó el pelirrojo — alejándose de mí como siempre —habló mirando al piso con una expresión bacía— no se moleste más, ya llegué para cuidarlo, puede ir a descansar usted y su hija —la mujer se dio la vuelta con su hija en sus brazos quien insistía en quedarse, pero Nathaniel con rapidez se acercó a la niña para tomarle una de las coletas —tranquila pequeña, yo cuidaré muy bien de tu amigo —finalizó con una sonrisa tenebrosa, haciendo que la niña se asuste y la piel de Marina se crispe.

Con prisa la mujer llevó a rastras a su hija — tranquila, es su padre y no habrá mejor persona que él para cuidarlo — pero la niña seguía su mar de lágrimas gritando por Louis — ¡Él es malo!, ¡Es malooooo! — los gritos de la niña se perdieron mientras su madre se alejaba por la calle.

Se dice que los niños tienen una sensibilidad especial para percibir lo que para el ojo adulto es imposible de ver.


	17. 15 Uno sólo

—¡Habla de una vez!, Chloe — dijo impaciente ante el titubeo que la rubia se manejaba desde que se había encontrado con la azabache.

—Yo... Yo — las palabras no salían de sus labios, no sabía cómo disculparse, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo; pero nunca había cometido algo tan grave ni cuando era más joven.

Las Kwamis observaban alejadas con pesar, les dolía ver que sus portadoras estuviesen enemistadas. Pollen le había advertido muchas veces sin éxito las consecuencias.

—Yo lo siento, Marinette — soltó al fin con lágrimas en los ojos, la culpa la corroía y los nervios atacaban su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. La conciencia la acechaba, pero más podía el fuerte sentimiento hacia el pelirrojo.

—Tú también eres una mujer enamorada, solo te pido un poco de comprensión.

—Hiciste algo horrible — le reprochó colocando una mano en el hombro de a quien en teoría debería ser su enemiga.

Louis y Nathaniel permanecieron solos en el departamento, para el pequeño rubio la sensación de peligro no desaparecía de sus sentidos.

El niño lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes cual gato en modo de alerta.

—¿Que sucede Louis?, acércate — respondió lo que parecía ser físicamente Nathaniel.

Louis negó con rapidez sin decir palabra, empezó a retroceder con rumbo a las escaleras, pero el hombre fue más ágil y truncó su camino interponiéndose en frente.

—Papi — se quejó en tono tembloroso y suplicante ante la mirada turquesa sin brillo que lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza.

—Tu papi no está aquí ahora — soltó con una sonrisa torcida.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pequeño rubio emprendió huida intentando buscar refugio.

—¡Mocoso! Será menor que vuelvas — habló con rabia.

Afortunadamente cuando la madre de Anny logró escapar del eminente peligro, con urgencia buscó contactarse con Marinette alertando la llegada del pintor. Pero esta no respondía.

En el mismo momento Louis logró correr al estudio de arte pensando en que una vez la puerta esté cerrada estaría a salvo.

Más no contó con que el hombre que había conocido como su padre toda su vida, abriera la puerta de una patada y ayudándose con un bate de baseball perteneciente al niño.

Con terror miró a los ojos totalmente blancos del pelirrojo, Louis temblaba de miedo, hasta un adulto lo haría ¿Tanto lo odiaba por no ser su hijo?, pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Ahora vendrás con nosotros! — soltó de un grito lo que aparentemente era Nathaniel mientras tenía acorralado al pequeño rubio —esto te dolerá un poco.

Sin perder más tiempo levantó el bate de madera con destino al pequeño cuerpo de Louis.

El teléfono de la azabache seguía recibiendo llamadas y mensajes alertando el peligro por el cual estaba pasando su hijo, pero después de la charla con Chloe, juntas se dirigieron a la empresa Agreste, pues a Chloe y a Alya se les había ocurrido una posible solución para quienes estaban en coma debido al control que ejercía Le Paon y Hawk Moth en sus cuerpos y mentes.

Al final de cuentas era el dúo de Queen Bee, la reina del poder mental y Volpina, la maestra de las ilusiones, juntas decidieron que era hora de hacer uso de su habilidad de compatibilidad que había mencionado el maestro.

"En sus manos está la delicada habilidad de manipular los recuerdos de las personas."

Antes de anunciarse a la oficina de Adrien una empleada les avisó que se encontraba ocupado con una visita, una señorita había venido de imprevisto, una antigua compañera de instituto... Lila Rossi.

A las chicas de ojos azules les pareció extraño aquella aparición repentina.

Chloe intuyó que la azabache no se sentía cómoda ante aquella visita de la chica que en un tiempo estuvo detrás de su novio. De inmediato se puso en papel de su asistente, así que, sin necesidad de llamar a la puerta, entró de golpe.

Marinette le siguió quedándose sorprendida ante lo que sucedía en esa oficina «¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?» se preguntó.

—¡Adrien! — gritó la azabache al ver al rubio tendido en el sofá y sobre él se encontraba Lila.

Un filoso cuchillo a punto de atravesar la garganta de Adrien brillaba entre las manos de Lila.

—A... Ayúdenme — pidió el hombre con cortes superficiales en su rostro, la sangre se le había subido al rostro debido a la fuerza que hacía intentando lanzar para atrás a la chica que misteriosamente lo había atacado sin previo aviso y ahora se manejaba una fuerza descomunal.

—¡Plagg! ¡Transformarme! — gritó con dificultad, el par de heroínas le siguieron transformándose, sin embargo, la fuerza de Chat Noir seguía sin ser suficiente.

Queen Bee lanzó su trompo golpeando la espalda de Lila provocando que suelte el cuchillo, mientras que Ladybug la atrapó con su yoyo dejándola incapaz de volver q tomar el arma.

Cuando se acercaron a ella pudieron ver que sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos

"Los quiere débiles y ustedes no pueden permitirle eso" recordaron las palabras del maestro, ahora más que nunca debían estar más unidos resolviendo sus diferencias lo más pronto posible.

—Ya sé que hacer con ella — contestó Chloe, será con la primera que probaremos nuestro poder de manipulación de mentes — contestó regalándoles al par de héroes una decidía sonrisa.

—De esto nos encargaremos Alya y yo. No podemos permitir que Hawk Moth y quien sea el otro loco o loca que está detrás de esto, nos derrote — al finalizar les estiró el puño derecho, característica celebración del cuarteto.

Marinette y Adrien sonrieron correspondiendo la acción, chocaron los puños y se prometieron hacer lo imposible para terminar con todo el mal que los acechaba a ellos y a los suyos.

Marinette se despidió de los rubios, salió tranquila de la oficina de su amor una vez le curó las heridas del rostro de Adrien; que suerte que ya no modelaba; Chloe se dirigió con una Lila inconsciente, cometería el atrevimiento de irrumpir en el balcón de Alya pidiendo experimentar la manipulación mental en Lila, en lugar de llevarla a un hospital.

Una vez en su auto, la azabache se dignó en revisar su celular, el sinnúmero de llamadas perdidas y los mensajes advirtiendo que su conviviente había llegado en un estado extraño y ahora se encontraba solo con su hijo.

Arrancó de golpe y pisó el acelerador a fondo, algo no le cuadrada, sabía que Nathaniel podría ser reservado ante la presencia de personas nuevas, pero la insistencia de Marina en hacérselo saber era preocupante.

Cerró los ojos y levantando sus manos en un vano intento de protección, en su mente rogaba por la pronta ayuda de su madre, la heroína que siempre lo defendía de los regaños de su padre, o de su héroe favorito Chat Noir, que ya lo había salvado de ese voraz incendio, o Adrien a quien lo había llegado a querer como a un padre.

—¡Chat! ¡Ayúdame! — gritó fuerte y llorando con ganas de verlo aparecer por la puerta, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

—¡Maldita sea! — escuchó más maldiciones saliendo de la boca de Nathaniel —¡Son una plaga!, se reproducen y sus hijos siguen interfiriendo en mis planes— soltó aquellas filosas palabras que el pequeño no logró comprender por suerte.

Al abrir los ojos, Louis se dio cuenta de lo que había logrado. Se había salvado la vida así mismo destruyendo el bate de madera con sus manos, ni siquiera supo en que momento el cataclismo se había liberado de sus manos, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era el sentimiento de sentirse Chat Noir.

En su inocencia se sentía feliz al pensar que aquello era una suerte, que era el elegido para ser un héroe y ahora poseía un súper poder.

Antes de que el niño alcance a mover sus articulaciones para correr a luchar lleno de optimismo y valentía gracias a su nueva habilidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿¡Louis!? — Gritó Marinette con fuerza, su pecho dolía debido al mal presentimiento.

—¡Mami! — El niño logró salir del cuarto de pintura en búsqueda de los brazos de su madre que lo aclamada desde la puerta de entrada, mientras el artista el cual se encontraba akumatizado y bajo la voluntad del poder de Le Paon, buscaba otro objeto para amedrentar al pequeño rubio y a la recién llegada.

Cuando Marinette divisó la cabellera rubia corriendo por el corredor de inmediato se abalanzó a su alcance, el pequeño llegó a los brazos de su madre aferrándose con fuerza —mami, ¡Ya viene! — gritó Louis con la respiración agitada.

La azabache no entendía si Louis estaba jugando, pero el mal presentimiento no se alejaba de su pecho —¡Vámonos! —gritó una última vez el niño mientras jalaba con todas sus fuerzas de la falda de su madre, intentaba guiarla hasta la puerta de salida.

No lo pensó más, tomó al niño en brazos sin preguntar más, se dio cuenta que Louis hablaba en serio, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, un jarrón de cerámica se estampó a centímetros de ellos.

Marinette y Louis gritaron debido al susto, la azabache protegió con su cuerpo de cualquier fragmento de cortante.

—Alto ahí, basuras— habló el hombre con voz calmada mientras los acechaba con paso lento.

—Ese no es mi papá — susurró el pequeño ojiverde en oído de Marinette.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —espetó la ojizarca en el mismo tono que le había hablado el hombre.

—Sus Miraculous, por su puesto.

El hombre se acercaba a paso lento, seguramente si hubiese estado sola, no dudaría en transformarse y luchar, pero en esos momentos la vida de su hijo estaba en riesgo y lo único que podía hacer era protegerlo entre sus brazos, donde estaba más seguro que en cualquier otro llegar.

—¡Mamá! — gritó el niño ante el avance del hombre con ojos blancos, ya no podía seguir exponiendo a su hijo a más trauma, decidió huir.

Con prisa abrió la puerta y buscando un punto ciego entre las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, se transformó saltando por la ventana con su hijo en brazos en búsqueda de un lugar seguro para resguardarse.

Que mejor lugar que con el padre de su hijo quien le había ofrecido más de un centenar de veces su protección.

Con timidez se acercó a las rejas de la mansión, sin su transformación y pronto cayendo la noche pulso el intercomunicador esperando que haya alguien en casa.

Le recordó al tiempo en que ella rogaba por la presencia del rubio, pero a diferencia del pasado, ahora cargaba al hijo de ambos en brazos, el cual con felicidad clamaba por su padre, aún desconocido para él, sin embargo, ya lo amaba sin saberlo.

El portón se abrió para darles paso; había pensado ir con sus padres, pero no quería que ellos corrieran peligro al involucrarlos; siguieron su camino hasta la puerta de entrada en donde los recibió Chloe.

—¡Queen! — gritó Louis mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de la rubia.

—Mi pequeño coqueto — sonrió Chloe mientas sostenía al niño y le llenaba sus regordetas y rosadas mejillas de besos.

—Pasen— gritó la voz de la pequeña abejita que revoloteaba entre los cabellos de Louis haciéndolo reír.

Después de un breve resumen del susto vivido, Marinette se dispuso a ir al cuarto de Adrien, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios que todo estaría bien, todo a su lado se podría solucionar.

—Yo me quedaré con este pequeño — le picó la nariz a Louis. La rubia de mirada celeste lucia cabizbajo por la dura noticia recibida del estado de su pintor, pero intentaba crear una máscara ocultando su dolor ante Marinette.

La azabache lo sabía y no dudó en hacerle sentir que era libre de expresar su dolor, con un abrazo le brindó su apoyo, simplemente Marinette no podía actuar con malicia y rencor a pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellas.

Una vez arriba, con la certeza de que Louis estaba en buenas manos, tocó la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Nadie respondió.

Después de algunas llamadas a la puerta decidió irrumpir sin permiso previo; Adrien se encontraba dormido.

Se acercó a la espaciosa cama, donde descansaba recostado boca abajo, tal parecía que se había lanzado debido al cansancio pues aun llevaba la ropa formal de trabajo, ser la cabeza de la empresa y súper héroe era más difícil que en sus tiempos de colegio o como profesor en Dinamarca.

A su pesar, Marinette debía despertarlo después de debatirse en dejarlo dormir, pero necesitaba informarle lo sucedido.

Se sentó con cuidado en el filo de la cama; con delicadeza paso sus dedos acariciando la mejilla hasta llegar a sus despeinadas ondas rubias.

Adrien empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez —parece que sigo soñando — respondió con voz rasposa y su típica sonrisa de lado —my lady, me acostumbraría a cada día despertarme y seas tú y Louis lo primero que vea —tomó la mano que aún acariciaba su rostro para de inmediato besarla.

Había vuelto, el Adrien del cual se había enamorado en su adolescencia en el momento exacto bajo ese oscuro paraguas, era él, la perfecta combinación del caballero Adrien Agreste y el coqueto Chat Noir, y pensar que hacía unos meses atrás le dijo que del pasado no quedaba rastro, pero allí estaba de nuevo derritiéndola con cada frase, gesto o acción.

Sin más se acercó y unió sus labios con Adrien — Louis está abajo... Te necesitamos, necesitamos a nuestro héroe... Yo te necesito — pronunció en los labios del rubio, quien al alejarse pudo ver el sonrojo de su lady.

—Por ustedes daría hasta mi vida.

Minutos después bajaron para ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido, mientras Louis jugaba, o al menos lo intentaba, en la consola ubicada en la antigua habitación de Adrien, la cual ahora era un área de entretenimiento, los mayores hablaron con seriedad sobre lo ocurrido.

Estaban atacando a sus seres más allegados así que debían idear un plan para terminar con toda esa locura antes de que algún ser querido se vea afectado con gravedad. Pensaron en contactarse con Alya en el mismo instante, pero era mejor dejarla descansar por ahora con Nino, ya había quedado lo suficiente agotada creando nuevas ilusiones para la mente de Lila, la cual descansaba en casa de los morenos bajo el cuidado de ambos, aun no estaba confirmado que la mente de la italiana estaba libre del poder de los malditos villanos.

La noche cayó por competo y Adrien guio a sus nuevos huéspedes para que se instalen, Tikki, Plagg y Pollen se mantuvieron prendidos alados de Louis, por su puesto su favorito, Plagg disfrutaba de los mimos del niño, a pesar de que este dijera que solo lo permitía porque aún era un "cachorro de humano" como solía referirse. Por parte de Louis no volvió a preguntar la razón del porque Plagg estaba en la mansión. Chloe insistió en quedarse con el pequeño, nunca le habían hecho ilusión los niños, pero no podía resistirse a los encantos de Louis.

—Puedes tomar un relajante baño, relajante por un momento — Adrien se encontraba preparando la bañera para Marinette.

—No quiero que te tomes tantas molestias gatito — dijo ella con incomodidad, los lujos siempre la ponían nerviosa.

—Es solo algo que quiero hacer, bichito... Ponte cómoda, te traeré una toalla y una bata para cuando salgas — abandonó el cuarto de baño dejándole un corto beso en los labios de la mujer.

Marinette cerró la llave del agua que corría llenando la bañera, empezó a deshacerse de su blusa y falda para quedarse en ropa interior — lo siento — escuchó la voz masculina que había entrado nuevamente, provocando que la azabache se quede de espaldas inmóvil — pensé que aún no te cambiabas.

—No te disculpes... No hay nada que no hayas visto antes — respondió ella aun de espaldas debido al sonrojo producto de sus propias palabras.

Un silencio prolongado reinó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que sintió el aliento de Adrien a sus espaldas — estás jugando sucio mi lady, como puedes decirme eso mientras te tengo aquí, sola en el mismo baño y en ropa interior — las grandes manos del rubio subían y bajaban por los brazos de la azabache — podría aprovecharme — susurró en su oído sintiendo como los poros de la piel de Marinette despertaban.

—Entonces aprovecha antes de que pueda arrepentirme de ello — contestó ella girándose para quedar frente a frente.

Juntaron sus labios con delicadeza prolongando un largo y lento beso.

Adrien bajó las finas tiras del sujetador dando inicio aquello que hace seis años había sido su último encuentro de felicidad.

—Te amo — soltó de sus labios la azabache entre besos.

—También te amo. Nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar, bogaboo — con cuidado colocó la cabeza de Marinette para atrás invitándola a dejar a la vista su cuello para atacarlo, ella con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos suspirando con fuerza, revolvía los cabellos rubios de Adrien mojándolos con sus húmedas manos.

Ambos, estaba en la bañera tomando un baño juntos, Marinette sentada entre las piernas de Adrien dándole la espalda, mientras él acariciaba toda su piel expuesta.

La ayudó a levantase, sosteniéndose de los bordes de la bañera para ambos quedar de rodillas.

Adrien la recostó en su pecho para dedicarse a succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de Marinette, sabía que a ella le encantaba, él sabía cada punto débil de su cuerpo, sabía cómo hacerla llegar al cielo, para ella su gato tonto era el único que la conocía a la perfección.

Las manos del rubio se hundieron en el agua jabonosa que llenaba a medias la bañera, con un poco de espuma masajeó los pechos erectos de su chica, provocando en ella suspiros y deliciosos gemidos, Marinette solo podía apretarse contra su hombría mientras disfrutaba de la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Sus ásperas manos siguieron recorriendo la silueta de la mujer, ella solo disfrutaba de su tacto, de sus besos, de su aliento y las palabras de amor y promesas. En la misma posición profundizaron los besos, ahora sus lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo elevando aún más la calentura; hasta que las manos de Adrien se detuvieron en la cintura de la azabache.

Marinette sintió presión en esta, allí donde en el pasado empezó el deterioro de su cuerpo debido al cataclismo, sabía que Adrien había disimulado el haber visto la única marca que había quedado en su cuerpo, la marca que le recordaba que aquel día fue real.

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo y de inmediato las manos de Adrien abrazaron su cuerpo por detrás.

—Perdóname — escuchó después de que todo movimiento cesara, solo se escuchaba sollozos que hacían eco en el cuarto de baño y el agua goteando de sus cuerpos.

—Perdóname, ni si quiera merezco que me vuelvas a dar tu cariño, no merezco tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos para hacerte el amor— las lágrimas del hombre caían por la espalda de la ojizarca.

—Adrien —dijo preocupada.

—No— con rapidez se soltó para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él, provocando que el agua escapara de la bañera en el proceso —no gatito tonto, ya no sé cómo hacerte entender que no es tú culpa.

Con fuerza empujó a Adrien para que se sentara nuevamente en la tina, seguido se arrodilló para montarse sobre las piernas del hombre — basta de culparte — tomó el rostro masculino con ambas manos para unir sus frentes.

—Mírate my lady, eres una mujer exitosa, has criado tan bien a nuestro hijo, es maravilloso— la tomó del rostro acariciando sus mejillas —yo solo sobro entre ustedes dos — apretó con fuerza sus ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas siguiesen escapando de sus verdes ojos.

—¡Él te ama!, mañana le diremos la verdad y sé que se pondrá muy feliz, también lo sabes Adrien...Te amamos y te necesitamos.

El dolido hombre solo asintió en silencio cual niño pequeño con cada palabra que decía Marinette.

La azabache se dedicó a besar el camino de lágrimas que manchaban el rostro del hombre vulnerable, con sus besos intentaba borrar todo rastro de dolor.

—Seremos una familia gatito — besó cada centímetro de su rostro teniendo como destino final su ahora rojo labio producto del llanto.

—Disculpa por arruinar tú hermoso cuerpo —la mano de Adrien calzaba a la perfección con la marca en su cintura, de color más oscuro que su piel nívea, de la cicatriz parecida a una mano se extendía pequeñas ramificaciones con apariencia de venas, era algo que le daba un poco de vergüenza y le resultaba incómodo que alguien más viera, incluso su hijo había preguntado por aquella marca que, arruinada la piel de su estómago y parte de su espalda, debía mentir diciendo que había nacido con ella.

—Tu sabes lo que pasó, solo tú la verás, con tal de que no te cause repulsión, me sentiré cómoda.

Se adueñó de su boca con un tierno, pero largo beso convirtiéndose después de unos minutos en uno pasional.

Se acomodó por completo en el regazo del hombre, bajando con lentitud su mano, acarició todo su pecho bajando hasta su estómago deteniéndose en su pelvis para tomar su hombría y masajearla.

El éxtasis estaba creciendo con rapidez en ambos, Adrien recorría con ambas manos la espalda resbalosa llena de jabón de Marinette, hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza — vamos a la cama — sugirió en un suspiro a lo cual Marinette aceptó de inmediato.

Con prisa borraron todo rastro de jabón en sus cuerpos bajo la lluvia proveniente de la ducha, para seguido llevar a su lady en brazos hasta la cama.

Una vez recostada en las blancas sábanas, el rubio se dedicó a prestar atención en los pechos de la azabache, los besó con delicadeza, la torturaba con su lengua y ligeras mordidas mientras que su mano masajeaba uno de sus glúteos, ella solo soltaba suspiros apretando al hombre contra su cuerpo.

Siguió con su viaje de besos por todo su pecho, pero Marinette decidió tomar el control, intercambió los papeles, ahora era ella quien estaba sobre el rubio.

Levantó las manos de Adrien por arriba de cabeza, las presionó contra el colchón dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable, él prefería tener el control, pero como le encantaba que ella se porte dominante.

Frotándose contra la latiente masculinidad dejaba con sus labios cuantas marcas podía en cuello y pecho, todo el frenesí que le brindaban los movimientos de la azabache lo volvían loco —Marinette... mmm... por favor— rogó desesperado.

Propinándole un placentero dolor al estirar sus labios tomó la masculinidad del ojiverde y con delicadeza se posicionó sobre este.

Lentamente descendió provocando en ambos suspiros y gemidos. Empezó a moverse con lentitud recibiendo ayuda de las manos del rubio que colonizaron su cintura y glúteos, para Adrien la vista era maravillosa, tener nuevamente a su princesa entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Disfrutando de su encuentro y deleitándose con la vista, era su diosa, la más bella del Olimpo.

Era él, el privilegiado de tener a tal bella mujer sobre el moviéndose de forma tan deliciosa, que a pesar de que aquella cicatriz mancillaba su cuerpo, solo la hacía ver como una guerrera con heridas de batalla.

Ahora el único dueño de sus labios y el poseedor de su corazón para toda la vida, tenía a la bella Ladybug sobre él en un sensual va y ven de caderas lanzando entre suspiros su nombre haciéndole saber lo bien que se sentía.

No aguantó más y producto de la excitación colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello atrayéndola a sus labios y besándola con desesperación devorando esos labios rojos.

Enredó sus dedos en los húmedos cabellos azabaches apretándolos con un poco de fuerza — disculpa my lady, pero no he estado con una mujer en seis años... Y me estas volviendo loco — se excusó. Sin embargo, parecía que a ella no le importaba aquel brusco movimiento.

Detuvo los movimientos para llevarse uno de los pezones a la boca seguido de un nuevo cambio de posiciones.

La recostó aprisionando su cuerpo contra el duro colchón propinándole besos y succiones en sus labios mientras que con su mano estimulaba su húmeda entrada.

Antes de que la ojizarca llegase al orgasmo los dedos abandonaron su entrepierna, dándole paso nuevamente a su hombría.

Por largos minutos se mantuvieron aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas llegando juntos a la exaltación máxima, terminando con un par de cuerpos húmedos debido al agua y al sudor de tal deseado acto desde el primer día de su recuento.

Luego de una hora de descanso la pareja bajo al comedor, donde probaron una deliciosa merienda a manos de Marinette.

Al momento de dormir, Chloe se despidió a su habitación correspondiente, dejando solos a la pequeña familia reunida.

— Campeón, ¿Duermes con nosotros? — ofertó el rubio mayor obteniendo una afirmativa respuesta llena de alegría y sorpresa por parte de Louis.

Qué ambiente tan diferente, algo totalmente prohibido para el por el pintor, Adrien se lo ofrecía con naturalidad.

A pesar de ser algo insignificante, compartir cama con su madre era algo que el pequeño valoraba.

— Mami... ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi verdadero padre? — preguntó curioso ya en el cuarto dispuestos a dormir.

—Pronto mi príncipe — habló la azabache en la oscuridad.

—¿Adrien? — volvió a irrumpir el silencio.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres ser mi papá hasta eso?

Adrien sonrió y pudo jurar que su corazón se agrandó en su pecho —por supuesto, seré tu padre todo el tiempo que quieras.

Louis se acurruco en medio de los dos adultos quienes lo protegían con sus brazos, a pesar de no entender por qué dormían él y su madre en la misma cama y con otro hombre como si fueran una familia, disfrutaba el momento, uno muy feliz que había hecho que olvidará el evento violento y traumático horas atrás.

Solo se sentía querido, sin reprimirse a sus miedos y alegrías, junto a los dos en ese cuarto podía ser él mismo.


	18. 16 Los malos ganan la batalla

La alarma despertó a los adultos y al niño del profundo sueño, debían iniciar su diario vivir, ahora si parecían la familia que se merecían años atrás.

A Louis le estaba haciendo ilusión el llegar al jardín con ambos adultos de la mano tal como lo hacían algunos de sus compañeros.

Hasta que en la puerta del auto de Adrien, antes de subir se le doblaron las piernas producto de un fuerte mareo.

Con desesperación lo llevaron nuevamente a la cama con fiebre intensa, producto de la liberación de energía que había salido de su mano el día anterior en defensa propia.

Ambos padres decidieron no ir a sus labores para cuidar a su pequeño hijo.

—Iré a buscar ropa, mi vida — le informó su madre la cual colocaba con amor compresas frías sobre su frente.

—No vayas mami — suplicó.

—Mami estará bien, ¿Sí? — se despidió de su hijo besando su frente.

Antes de emprender el retorno al departamento, Adrien la sujetó de la muñeca mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No vayas bichito, tengo un mal presentimiento... Déjame ir yo —acarició su mejilla, pero a pesar de ponerle esos ojos de cachorro que la ponían tan débil, no aceptó.

—Gatito tonto, quédate con nuestro gatito bebé y cuídalo — respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, con su dedo creaba círculos en el pecho de Adrien —yo iré rápido, traeré ropa y documentos, no te preocupes por mí, además iré con Tikki — se despidió besándole los labios dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y la angustia en el pecho.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró la manija abriendo con cuidado la puerta, Tikki entró primero para inspeccionar el área.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero la tensión de las féminas no se disipaba, subió al segundo piso en búsqueda de ropa para ella y Louis, un poco de dinero, documentos, útiles escolares para su hijo y un poco de su trabajo, Tikki custodiaba la puerta por si llegara Nathaniel.

Chloe estaba más que preocupada por aquella noticia, Nathaniel estaba akumatizado y ella no podía hacer nada, en un vano intento salió a buscarlo por las calles puesto que ya había hablado el departamento de la azabache.

O eso pensaron.

Cuando al fin bajó para regresar a la mansión e irse de inmediato del apartamento que ahora le provocaba escalofríos, recordó la insistencia de Louis en tener en sus manos su libro de dibujos, el dibujo que su amiga Anny le había hecho y su peluche de Chat Noir.

Golpeó su frente con fuerza para después correr nuevamente al cuarto de Louis y arrancar con rapidez el dibujo de dos gatitos que se exhibían en la pared, el cuaderno en el escritorio y el peluche en la cama.

—Ahora si tenemos todo, Tikki — susurró mientras guardaba en el bolso los objetos de suma importancia de su hijo.

—¡Marinette!, te dije que olvidaras eso, es muy peligroso.

Tikki la reprochaba en el trayecto hasta la puerta de salida.

—Es importante para Louis, además se encuentra mal, quiero que sonría... No seas tan estricta Tikki.

—¡Ay Marinette!, a pesar de los años nunca cambias, sigues igual de terca — mando una de sus pequeñas manos a su frente negando cual madre dando un sermón.

—Y torpe — acotó al observar cómo la azabache cayó al piso de golpe.

Pero de inmediato cambió su opinión ante el quejido de dolor de Marinette y el hilo de sangre que descendía de sus labios.

—¡Marinette!

La ojos cielo se levantó con dificultad, para luego ponerse en guardia, Nathaniel le había propinado un puñetazo.

—¡Nathaniel! ¡Suéltame! — gritó inútilmente después de que el hombre no le diera tiempo a estabilizarse, la tomó del cuello dejándola atrapada contra la pared.

— Te atrape Ladybug

—¿Quién eres?, ¿Gabriel Agreste? — cuestionó con dificultad, la gran mano del pintor apretaba cada vez más.

— Soy Le Paon... queremos tus Miraculous... y algo tuyo y de Adrien... Mejor dicho, alguien.

Mientras tanto el pequeño rubio se encontraba en cama acompañado de Adrien.

—Debemos esperar a tú mamá — con preocupación los dedos de Adrien surcaban las hebras rubias de su hijo.

—Pero... Quiero saber... Cof...cof — su hablar fue interrumpido por la tos — quiero saber pronto quien es mi papá.

Suspiró con pesar, Louis no se había olvidado la promesa que le hicieron la pasada noche sobre contarle quien era su verdadero padre, pero debía esperar a Marinette, y darle la noticia juntos.

—Bogaboo, contesta — el tono de espera lo estaba impacientado, sería que le habría pasado algo, ese mal presentimiento crecía con rapidez.

Mientras tanto, el teléfono de Marinette empezó a sonar.

Tikki no lo pensó dos veces y voló dentro del bolso que se llevaría a la mansión, encontró el móvil y contestando la llamada.

—¡Adrien! Marinette está en problemas —gritó por al teléfono la pequeña rojiza.

—¡Iré para allá! — alterado se levantó de golpe de la cama.

Pero, ¿Quién cuidaría de Louis?, no podía dejarlo solo, su amiga no estaba, ella estaba buscando al pintor, irónicamente era el quien estaba atacando a su Lady.

Mientras se debatía en que hacer un estruendo de vidrios cayendo al piso del ventanal en el cuarto lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, por instinto protegió el cuerpo de su hijo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!? — se reincorporó y una vez la nube de polvo se disipó, y los vio por primera vez.

Después de tantos años frente a él se encontraba Hawk Moth, su obsesivo padre y alguien que nunca antes había visto, de traje celeste con toques turquesas, cabello recogido y en una de sus manos un gran abanico de plumas y en la otra una especie de pluma de pavo real a modo de dardo, era una mujer, era Le Paon.

Miles de plumas de pavo real y mariposas blancas inundaron la habitación.

—Tan confiado e idiota igual que tu madre... Adrien— escupió venenosa la portadora del Miraculous corrompido, las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo fueron soltadas de los labios de Nathaniel, quien aún amedrentaba a la azabache ahora trasformada en Ladybug.

Ambos peleaban por su lado una batalla por su vida.

—Plagg, transfórmame — contestó con rabia.

Segundos después ya se encontraba enfundado en el traje negro, con su báculo en pose de ataque.

Le Paon atacó batiendo su abanico controlando una decena de plumas con punta afilada hacia el par de rubios. Con tremenda agilidad Chat Noir se abalanzó a su hijo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Tú… eres Chat... Noir — habló débil el pequeño Louis, en su rostro pálido se dibujaba una débil sonrisa.

—Sí, hijo... No te preocupes voy a salvarte — contestó con los brazos en la cama procurando no aplastar al niño y tratando de ocultar el dolor de las plumas clavadas en su espalda.

Se reincorporó con dificultad, ahora su espalda sangraba.

—¡Padre! ¡No puedo creer que hagas esto otra vez!... ¡No sólo conmigo! ¿¡También vas a dañar a mi familia!? — con rabia se limpió con la mano la sangre que goteaba de su frente.

—Lo siento, pero... Todo sea por revivir a tu madre.

Otra lluvia de plumas se dirigió a ellos, en esta ocasión hizo girar su báculo a modo de escudó repelando toda arma corto punzante.

—¿Para qué quieren a mi hijo?, ¡Malditos desquiciados! — se lanzó a la esbelta mujer que reía con cinismo, pero no pudo con ella, su padre se interpuso con su bastón usándolo para proteger a la desgraciada mujer.

—Déjamelo a mí, Gabriel — con la pluma en forma de dardo que tenía en su otra mano la lanzó en dirección a la pierna del gato, provocando que este soltara un grito de dolor y callera de rodillas quedando indefenso y con un ligero parálisis en la mitad de su cuerpo como si algún tipo de veneno fuese inyectado en sus venas.

—¡Ahora!, toma al niño — ordenó.

El hombre enmascarado se apresuró y cargó al débil rubio que seguía en la cama.

—Adrien...También... Es... Mí...

Antes de que salga otra palabra de la pequeña boca, Hawk Moth lo amordazó sin piedad.

Quince minutos después, Ladybug llegó hasta la mansión adolorida y con sangre goteando de su nariz debido a la previa lucha, quedó horrorizada por el devastador paisaje, Adrien llorando aun con su transformación.

Apenas volvía a recuperar la movilidad del cuerpo provocando que se tambaleara al caminar y sangre goteara de su traje negro manchando el piso.

—Discúlpame, siempre es mi culpa, siempre fallo maldición

—¿Dónde está Louis? — preguntó con el nudo en la garganta, temerosa de la respuesta que ya presentía.

—Se lo llevaron.


	19. 17 Vivir sin Louis

Un mes pasó, después del secuestro de Louis; las heridas de Adrien sanaron con lentitud, necesitó muchas puntadas en todo su cuerpo debido a las plumas agudas de Le Paon, pero la herida que no sanaba en ninguno era la pérdida de su hijo, no supieron nada de él, era claro que no querían algún tipo de intercambio, nunca se contactaron pidiendo algún chantaje por la vida de su hijo.

El niño era necesario para revivir a su madre, esa información se repetía constantemente en la cabeza de Adrien.

A pesar de la fortaleza que había ganado Marinette a lo largo de los años, la tristeza la había inundado, con pena se encontraba en la bañera sumergida la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua.

—Sé que te gusta el arte, no soy pintor, no puedo plasmar tu dolor ni tus curvas en un lienzo, pero tal vez pueda anestesiar las heridas de tu alma y las que dañan tu piel de porcelana luchando sin descanso por encontrar a nuestro Louis.

Marinette cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la mano de Adrien acariciaba su rostro humedecido. No había día en que juntos salieran a buscar a su hijo.

Adrien había sido el único que salió en esta ocasión regresando a casa sin éxito, Marinette se había saltado la labor diaria y necesaria debido a la herida en su brazo que la había dejado fuera de combate, pues los akumas no daban tregua.

Volpina y Queen Bee se estaban encargando de todos los afectados por el poder mental de Le Paon; incluyendo a Nathaniel a quien ahora vuelto a la normalidad la conciencia le carcomía por todo lo ocurrido.

Todo el control que Le Paon tenía bajo los parisinos se estaba esfumando provocando la desesperación de esta al sentir que le estaban haciendo frente, así que no les dejaría el camino fácil, debía agotarlos o matarlos para cuando sea la batalla final no tengan ni la más mínima ventaja.

Aquel suave y relajante tacto llegó hasta sus cabellos que goteaban, la sensación hacía que el caos en su interior se calme, llevándola de la mano al mundo de los sueños que tanto le hacía falta en ese mes, ya que el insomnio la había atacado.

Minutos después, Adrien acarició su mejilla con suavidad, dos de sus dedos sobaban la suave piel haciendo que con delicadeza abra sus ojos azules.

—Ven, te llevaré a la cama, no quiero que contraigas alguna enfermedad por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua — habló mientras ayudaba a levantarse de la bañera con el agua ahora fría.

Al levantarse la azabache intentó coger una copa de vino que la acompañaba junto a la tina, pero Adrien la detuvo —deja eso, no será bueno que en estos momentos agarres vicios que terminarán destruyendo tu vida por completo... Te lo digo por experiencia my lady.

Ella asintió con pena, al menos el vino la ayudaba a dormir unas pocas horas, pero su rubio tenía razón, sería algo estúpido caer aún más con alguna adicción.

Continuaron buscando cada día los cuatro héroes, pero no había esperanza ¿Cómo estaría el niño con su constante fiebre ?, ¿Lo están alimentando o lo están torturando ?, ¿Trataban de calmar el dolor de su pecho que tanto le aquejaba? Todo era incierto.

Tres meses más pasaron sin rastro de Louis, un día de tantos, la pareja del bicho y el gato se balanceaba por los techos de la ciudad. Mientras que Chloe y el maestro buscaban alguna pista que dijera que se necesita el cuerpo o la vida de alguien para revivir a otra persona, y si era el caso porque justo a Louis, por fortuna Chloe tenía una maestría en lenguas y su pasión era las lenguas muertas. Sin duda era una mujer muy preparada con una mente prometedora.

Minutos después Ladybug regresó a la mansión donde se alojaba como pareja oficial de Adrien, se sentía indispuesta así que el rubio insisto en que debía volver para descansar puesto que llevaba semanas enferma.

Chat Noir divisó a una niña que corría por las calles, decidió seguirla, pues parecía que se había escapado de casa.

Tenía en su espalda una pequeña mochila, de cabellos negros con dos coletas sujetando sus rizos y una diadema con orejas de gato adornando, intentaba cruzar la peligrosa autopista.

—¡Te tengo! — dijo llevándola lejos hasta llegar a una azotea —¿Qué hace una pequeña gatita lejos de su casa?, ¿No me digas que escapaste?

La niña hizo un puchero, con los ojos rojos y lágrimas empozadas agitó la cabeza afirmando —salí a buscar a mi amigo... Prometí cuidarlo para siempre— comprendía que se encontraba en grave peligro, pero no era algo que lograra expresar con facilidad, vio atentamente al héroe por unos segundos y un pequeño vestigio de esperanza cruzó por su abatida mirada— ¿Tu podrías ayudarme?

El corazón de Chat Noir se estrujó al ver como la niña que su pequeño había denominado alguna vez "su novia" durante alguna de sus conversaciones estaba cometiendo la locura de escaparse y buscar a Louis, algo que ni ellos como héroes habían logrado.

—Te prometo encontrar a Louis — respondió arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura —palabra de gato — levantó el dedo meñique compartiendo una promesa.

La niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no lo dudó, entrelazo su pequeño dedo e hizo el pacto con el héroe que su amigo y ella admiraban.

El de negro la abrazó seguido, sintiendo que la niña se desahogaba en su pecho, pero también era una forma de soltar el dolor que tenía desde hace cuatro meses, las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por el antifaz.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi amigo se llama Louis? — preguntó la tierna niña después de unos minutos.

—Soy el increíble Chat Noir, por supuesto que debo saber cómo se llaman mis admiradores — mostró sus blancos dientes provocando que la niña ría confiada, decidió llevarla a casa, después de algunas indicaciones por parte de Anny, llegaron a su destino.

Mediante se iba acercando pudo divisar que en el patio se estaba dando una celebración, al llegar su pensamiento cambió, el patio estaba desierto y el mantel de la mesa donde estaban los bocaditos, dulces y el gran pastel, danzaba a merced del fuerte viento, algunas sillas caídas en césped.

Había escapado el día de su cumpleaños, de seguro su madre estaría desesperada.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —cuestionó recibiendo una pequeña y silenciosa respuesta afirmativa— oh, ya veo, como eres una gran fan mía te regalaré algo que quieras — intentó no regañar más a la niña de rizos, no quería verla llorar de nuevo— ¿Qué te parece una linda muñeca? ¿O que tal el helado más enorme? — intentó calmar a la pequeña, aunque su prioridad no fuera precisamente esa, era una pequeña deuda para con Louis y ella.

La niña negó de nuevo en silencio y nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus tiernos ojos.

—Yo... Sólo quiero que Lou regrese— era todo lo que pedía y deseaba, ya tenía todo lo que el héroe le ofrecía esperándola en casa, pero nada de eso era importante en su corazón — se perdió mi fiesta de cumpleaños, es lo único que quiero de regalo.

El de antifaz acaricio su cabeza y sus pequeñas orejitas de felpa.

—Escucha pequeña gatita, yo lo buscaré por todo París, por todo el mundo si es necesario, confía en mi— dio un toque a su pequeña nariz— Así que tú debes quedarte en casa y estar a salvo para que pueda llevar a Lou contigo cuando lo encuentre. Te prometo que él va a estar allí para tu próximo cumpleaños.

Cuando retornó a la mansión derrotado al no poder encontrar a su niño escuchó que Alya y Marinette hablaban en el cuarto que ambos compartían desde que la azabache se mudó.

—¿No estas feliz? — preguntó Alya con tristeza.

— No es eso, estoy muy feliz... Es solo que... No es el momento adecuado — respondió ojizarca con pesar.

De inmediato Adrien se tensó, ¿Qué podría ser inadecuado para el momento?, preocupado interrumpió la charla de las dos amigas.

—¿Sucede algo malo, my lady?

Marinette dio un pequeño brinco, se le había pasado tan rápido la hora en la que Adrien debía estar fuera.

—Nada malo Adrien, te lo puedo asegurar — respondió animada la morena de lentes con una sonrisa que casi le llegaba hasta las orejas —se pondrá feliz. Te lo aseguro — alentó y sostuvo la mano de su amiga transmitiéndole seguridad.

Adrien se acomodó junto a ellas expectante a lo que le tendría que decir Marinette.

—Toma — le entregó en sus manos un sombre amarillo — no lo abras todavía — dio un suspiro y soltó la noticia.

—Estoy embarazada...tengo seis semanas.

El silencio de Adrien la ponían nerviosa. Desvío la mirada con tristeza, estaba segura que Adrien se pondría feliz... Pero tal vez así hubiera sido su reacción si hace seis años atrás le hubiera dado la noticia que estaba esperando a Louis.

—¿No te alegra? — Alya preguntó asustada.

—¿Estás? ¿Otro? Voy... A — después de balbucear incoherencias abrazo con fuerza a su lady —estoy tan feliz, princesa.

Tikki revoloteaba con alegría tomada de las manos de Trixx mientras que Plagg se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos negando una y otra vez —no, otro niño no.

Adrien se levantó, no sabía qué hacer, no podía mantenerse quieto, alborotó con fuerza sus cabellos dorados impaciente , le tendió las manos a Marinette para ayudar a levantarse y abrazarla levantándola a centímetros del piso, ya en sus brazos depositó rápidos besos por todo su rostro haciéndola reír, sin embargo aún existía melancolía en ella.

—Marinette... Adrien está feliz... ¿Sigues pensando que no es el momento adecuado? — preguntó Alya, su amiga era bendecida con otro bebé mientras ella había perdido hace poco al suyo, que injusticia que quien anhelaba tanto un hijo, ahora le era difícil concebirlo, por la situación que se vivía actualmente y porqué simplemente a pesar de los intentos no llegaba el positivo.

La azabache asintió — estoy confunda... Han alejado a Louis de mi lado, no sé cómo ni cuándo lo tendré en mis brazos otra vez... Y.…Y simplemente no es el momento para que los métodos fallen y tengamos otro hijo , no... Es como si estuviese remplazando a mi príncipe por otro bebé — soltó lágrimas debido a la encrucijada en sus pensamientos.

— Niña... Puede que nunca sea el momento adecuado, eres tú quien debe adecuarse al momento y hacer que todo funcione, amiga — dijo con una calidad sonrisa desde el sofá mirando el cuadro romántico donde Adrien aun la tenía atrapada en un abrazo.

— Tienes razón — respondió la azabache luego de pensarlo detenidamente por unos minutos.

—Y siempre me tendrás junto a ti, princesa — acotó Adrien tomándola del rostro para desestabilizarla de esos absurdos pensamientos.

La atrajo a su cuerpo besándole la cabeza, eso hacía que Marinette se sienta segura —cuando resolvamos todo esto y tengamos a nuestro hijo de regreso... Casémonos — susurró en el oído de ella volviendo a levantarla del suelo dando ligeros giros que hacían sonreír a todos.


	20. El amor antes de la destrucción

El amor antes de la destrucción [Especial]

 **6 años atrás**  
Adrien... basta... y-yo ya tengo a alguien especial —decía nerviosa la azabache intentando huir de donde la tenía acorralada.

—¿Quién es ese alguien especial?, Marinette... necesito saber —  
justo ahora que intentaba conocer más a ese gato molesto, venía su amor platónico a confundirla.

A finales de su primer año como los héroes protectores de la ciudad, sin poder olvidar ese beso que se vio forzada a darle para liberarlo de la influencia de Cupido Negro, Ladybug decidió intentar conocer a su compañero.

Aspirar a ser la novia del modelo más famoso del momento era algo que se quedaría como un simple anhelo, un simple sueño, una historia que dormiría en las más bellas fantasías.

pero desde hace unos días el joven Agreste estaba actuando muy raro, le hablaba cada que podía, se volvió fiel cliente de sus padres, incluso se había auto invitado al hogar de la dulce panadera.

la razón era simple, el rubio sospechaba al cien por ciento que la azabache era su ya casi novia, Ladybug.

El detonante fue por una jugada de Hawk Moth, un mes atrás envío a un akumatizado con un poder aparente inofensivo físicamente, pero para la parte emocional lo era muy peligroso.

Su poder hacía que las personas confesaran los secretos más importantes de sus amigos, cayendo en la trampa Alya, quien había contado sin querer el gran loco amor que Marinette Dupain Cheng sentía por el joven Agreste.

Resultando la burla de Chloe y muchos más, agregando una pequeña enemistad había crecido entre las mejores amigas.

A pesar de que Adrien había hablado con su primera amiga sobre aquel rumor del enamoramiento, él quiso calmarla y hacer ver que no era para tanto, el seguía brindando su amistad a la dulce Marinette, lo cual según la chica era lo que más le importaba perder.

Sin embargo, el héroe Chat Noir no podía estar tranquilo, debía asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien o al menos protegerla de sus sentimientos negativos.

Empezó a frecuentar el hogar de Marinette, se acercó a ella en su papel de héroe pues su semblante ya no era el de la alegre presidenta del salón.

La amistad entre ellos había crecido, se sintiéndose confundido, sus sentimientos estaban creciendo hacia su compañera y su fidelidad con Ladybug estaba en juego.

Hasta que hace una semana observó a la frágil chica mirando con melancolía el paisaje desde su balcón, a lo lejos logró divisar una pequeña mariposa de luz blanca.

El gato observó con horror, tantos días cuidándola de un Akuma para que ahora que la dejaba tan solo unas pocas horas sola Hawk Moth aproveche la oportunidad.

Ante la mirada atónita y a medio camino de llegar y mandar a volar a la maldita mariposa; sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba frente a él.

La chica con mirada triste estiró su mano y la mariposa de luz blanca se posó en ella, Marinette se quedó unos minutos observándola para luego decir las palabras ya conocidas por los idos del gato " _bye bye petit papillon_ ".

¿¡Qué había sido eso!? acaso era una fiel seguidora de Ladybug que hasta sus frases se sabía o...

pero también era extraño ver volar una mariposa purificada en lugar de una llena de oscuridad, pero fue lo que menos le importó.

Al final el plan de Hawk Moth fue un éxito, pues una considerable cantidad de personas candidatas a ser akumatizadas habían aparecido. El trabajo era cada vez más y la vida de los héroes estaba muy ocupada.

—A- Adrien, estas actuando como...  
la azabache se quedó observando aquella mirada esmeralda... le recordaba tanto a...

—¿Chat Noir?... ¿Estoy actuando como Chat Noir? —el rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hoy te iré a ver a tu casa, Marinette... tengo que decirte una verdad muy importante, será hoy, ¡Ya lo decidí! — la liberó de la posición incómoda pero antes de marcharse le dio un rápido beso en la suave mejilla de los ojos cielo.

Unas horas después como fue prometido alguien tocaba la ventana en el balcón de la azotea que hacía el papel de cuarto de Marinette, quien daba vueltas en el interior hablando con Tikki sobre lo aterrada que estaba, no podía enfrentar la posible realidad de aquel presentimiento, las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido.

Después de la bastante insistencia de Tikki y Chat Noir para que abriese la pequeña puerta, Marinette se llenó de valor y enfrentó a su destino.

Primero la azabache intentó divagar e inventar escusas para evadir la conversación, lo cual obligó a que Adrien se des transformara dejando a una Marinette atónita al enfrentarse a la realidad que hasta hace unas horas intentaba negar.

La chica empezó q dar vueltas en círculos, corrió de inmediato a arrancar las tantas fotografías pegadas en su pared, la vergüenza la inundaba y el carmín en su rostro la hacían parecer un foco navideño.

—Marinette... permítete vivir el amor que nos merecemos— el héroe ahora sin su transformación tomó de las muñecas a la alterada chica quien forcejeaba intentando liberarse para escapar quien sabe a dónde —lo sabes bien... tu Kwami tiene que haberte hablado del hilo rojo que nos une... my lady... ya no lo estires más... deja que el hilo nos ate a los dos — la azabache empezó a ceder, dejó de forcejear e intentar convencer al chico que la soltara, en lugar de ello pensó cada palabra que escuchaba, abrió ligeramente sus rosados labios y el rubio vio ese gesto como una invitación.

Acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la chica y la besó con delicadeza, debía asegurarse de que ella ya no lo rechazaría, un brazo se enredó en su cuerpo pasando desde la cintura hasta llegar a su espalda, mientras que la mano libre poseía su barbilla.

Los labios del muchacho daban ligeros besos en la piel de la fémina, mientras ella sentía la suavidad y la respiración profunda de su por mucho tiempo amor platónico.

La estaba volviendo loca, su corazón se salía de su pecho y le preocupaba que el latir pudiera escucharse en toda su habitación, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban... A decir verdad, nunca creyó que algo así le pasaría a ella, una chica común.

La azabache sintió la presión en sus labios, al fin sucedía lo que tanto tiempo había ocurrido en meras fantasías.

Marinette dio un sonoro suspiro haciendo que la rubia riera, ¡Pero es que tanto había fantaseado con ese momento! estaba en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

—Eres tan bella mi princesa —

A partir de ese día Adrien y Marinette a sus 16 y 15 años respectivamente formalizaron su relación tanto ¡Con! y sin antifaz.

Pasaron días, meses y años, la pareja era inseparable, aprendieron a lidiar con la fama.

En sus vidas como civiles Marinette era la maldita afortunada que se había ganado el corazón del modelo, mientras que en el papel de héroes los rumores de que el par tenían algún romance, crecían más a pesar de que ellos lo negaran.

Pues su amor podía ser perfectamente tomado como una debilidad para ambos, sin embargo Hawk Moth tenía en claro que su lazo era bastante fuerte como para no sufrir el uno hacia el otro en el caso de que uno de los jóvenes muriera.

Para Adrien ser modelo dejó de ser una obligación ya que su padre simplemente dejó de presionarlo; más bien había meses enteros en que no lo veía. Simplemente su asistente era quien daba la cara pues Gabriel Agreste dejó de mostrar su presencia ante el mundo y solo pasaba en la oscuridad de su oficina. Gracias a Nathalie la empresa Agreste no cayó en banca rota pero ya no era la misma que en su época dorada.

A falta de ese calor de hogar el rubio pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de su novia, la pareja de panaderos adoraba al chico, era como su hijo, a cada viaje familiar, Adrien estaba presente, incluso habían ido a visitar al famoso maestro culinario Wang Cheng. Gabriel Agreste ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su hijo había viajado a China y si fue lo contrario pues no le tomó importancia.

En una de las tantas noches que Adrien se quedó a dormir pasó lo inevitable. las hormonas a flor de piel de unos jóvenes de apenas 17 y 16 años explotaron dando así la primera de muchas noches donde hacían el amor en la habitación de la azabache.

Era raro que la mariquita no se colara en la habitación del modelo o que el gato negro no irrumpiera en el balcón de su princesa, lo que vivían era único, perfecto y valioso, ¿Por qué dejar pasar el tiempo?

Una fría tarde con la torre Eiffel de fondo, Adrien le propuso matrimonio a Marinette. En su dedo colocó un hermoso anillo, a pesar de no ser de compromiso, el valor sentimental de la joya era mayor que cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar.

Era el anillo favorito de su madre el cual guardaba con mucho cariño desde que ella fue encantada muerta en la mansión.

¡Que importaba si aún eran menores!, total cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad se casaría, de seguro los padres de la chica estarían felices, y con el diseñador, pues ya verían que hacer. Al fin de cuentas para que esperar, su destino era estar juntos, podían seguir cada quien una carrera universitaria, trabajar y al final del día encontrarse el uno al otro para llenarse de mutuo amor, así crecerían juntos; cumplirían sus sueños juntos, alcanzarían éxitos juntos y se apoyarían mutuamente... Para que esperar más.

Una vez graduados del colegio Françoise Dupont, Adrien habló con los padres de su futura esposa, a pesar de amarlo como si fuera de su familia la pareja de panaderos mostró disgusto, aún eran muy jóvenes como para dar el siguiente paso, la vida de casados no era nada fácil, a pesar de estar casi todo el día juntos, vivir como pareja era algo que traía muchas responsabilidades, sin embargo, los jóvenes estaban decididos y nadie los haría cambiar de opinión.

Adrien les explicó que su padre al parecer quería librarse de él y como ya tenía la mayoría de edad le había dado su parte de la herencia, trabajaría en la empresa como modelo otra vez, todo eso gracias a su querida Nathalie, quien a pesar de todo la veía como figura materna desde que su madre falleció.

Les dejó claro que pretendía tomar a Marinette como esposa cuando ella también fuera mayor de edad pero de todo corazón querían que la pareja que tanto lo habían apoyado como a un hijo les dieran su bendición.

Después de algunos llantos de Marinette por semanas y bastantes palabras ofreciendo la seguridad de su hija por parte de Adrien, terminaron aceptando la decisión de los jóvenes.

La fecha de la boda sería cuando derroten a Hawk Moth.

—No puedo esperar para llamarte mi esposa— después de algunos minutos de estar en silencio sintiendo las dedos de su novia deslizarse por su rostro, Adrien habló.

—Me duele que Alya no me entienda... dice que somos muy jóvenes, pero... ¿Qué tiene? Solo estamos uniendo nuestras vidas antes... si nos amamos no le veo lo descabellado casarnos ahora... Si igual estaremos juntos para toda la vida —la ojizarca contorneaba el rostro de Adrien.

Habían hecho el amor y aun se encontraban bajo las sábanas en la gran habitación del modelo; antes del amanecer Ladybug llegó a la mansión, habían entrado recién a la universidad y el tiempo para verse era limitado.

Aún no amanecía y era fin de semana, los padres de la azabache habían salido por unos días de viaje celebrando una segunda luna de miel, así que no sería problema para la moteada no volver a su hogar por la mañana.

Tumbados en la cama ya con sus respiraciones normales, sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por la fina sábana blanca, recostados de lado frente a frente mirándose a los ojos recordaban sus tres años de noviazgo y planeaban la emboscada a la posible guarida de su enemigo, estaban empeñados en derrotarlo pronto, pues les urgía terminar con todo el caos y al fin vivir el amor que se merecían.

Pero esa fue la última vez que la pareja descansaba sin preocupaciones viviendo en su mundo de fantasía.

Al siguiente día fue la fatídica batalla contra Hawk Moth, el día considerado como el mayor acto terrorista por parte del villano, el día en que Gabriel Agreste perdió la cordura por completo y el día en que la pareja de héroes parisinos se separó sin volverse a ver en seis largos años.


	21. 18 Le Paon

**18\. Le Paon**

—Gabriel…. Tu nieto es molesto... No lo soporto —una mujer de lentes caminaba entre los pasillos adornados de osamentas de cientos de años de antigüedad.

—No puedo hacer nada... Lo hemos separado de sus padres — por muy increíble que parezca, Gabriel Agreste mantenía recostado en sus brazos al pequeño rubio, se preguntaba así mismo si estaba haciéndose cargo de mantener protegido a Louis porque era el sacrificio para revivir a su esposa o si el niño había tocado una parte sensible en su corazón... Era idéntico a Adrien en su niñez y encariñarse era fácil.

Como ya era habitual el niño se había dormido después de la alta temperatura que a los adultos les era difícil deducir la razón.

En la mujer de lentes era comprensible los recurrentes ataques de dolor en su pecho, ya Gabriel le había informado que la razón debía ser el ataque contra la portadora del zorro, pues su hijo Adrien los sufría debido al accidente con Ladybug, mientras que él, a pesar de provocar tanto caos nunca fue castigado por su Miraculous. ¿La razón?, nunca atacó a ningún portador.

Y es que así era, a la familia no se daña y los portadores formaban una familia, hagan el bien o el mal de forma independiente. Ninguna familia es perfecta.

En esos cuatro meses Gabriel había sido quien defendía al niño de la loca mujer que gritaba cada que perdía la paciencia alegando que estaba harta de los niños, pues con Adrien ya fue suficiente lidiar con uno. Además, era el hijo de la mujer que tanto envidio, la mujer que en su juventud consideró mejor amiga, la mujer que asesinó con sus propias manos.

Nueve años atrás Nathalie decidió actuar, dejar de ser la servicial asistente del matrimonio Agreste. Decidió seguir a su corazón y conquistar a su jefe a toda costa, pero de la peor forma y para ello debía de dejar fuera del juego a su esposa, quien también era la mejor amiga de la de lentes.

Una noche después de largos meses de planeación, tomó un cuchillo y con guante en mano atacó a la rubia por la espalda, una vez el cuerpo sin vida en medio de la estancia, preparó una perfecta escena del crimen acusando del asesinato a ladrones, especialmente la pareja de jardineros que trabajaban en la mansión, ellos terminaron pagando la culpa ajena cumpliendo una condena de años injusta.

Pero cuando pensó que una vez desaparecida la señora Agreste ella sería la nueva reina en el corazón de hombre, el viudo no volvió a ser el mismo, la depresión lo hundió al punto de dejar de preocuparse por su hijo y sumirse en el trabajo.

Los años pasaban y misteriosamente el Agreste mayor cambió su semblante, se lo veía animado y decidido, pero aún se mantenía encerrado en su propia burbuja, descuidando a su hijo, ya ni lo controlaba como antes, podían pasar semanas sin verlo en la mansión y él ni se inmutaba. Pero ahora tenía en quien desquitar su frustración, su confiable asistente, era ella quien cargaba con los gritos y el mal humor del hombre, maldito el día en que pensó que asesinar a la señora de la casa sería la solución para que su patrón se fijará en ella.

Para esas mismas fechas, en los constantes chequeos médicos físicos y mentales para los trabajadores de la empresa en ese tiempo llamada Gabriel's S.A, a Nathalie Sancoeur se le diagnóstico psicopatía.

Valiéndose de sus influencias del alto cargo que tenía. Encubrió los resultados y amenazó o sobornó a cada psicólogo en la empresa.

Pero cuando logró confesar sus sentimientos. El trato de Gabriel para con ella empeoró, como basura. Hasta que llegó el día en que la mujer se cansó.

Ante la constante tortura psicológica, en su mente se repetían las crueles palabras del hombre que amaba "nunca llegarás a al menos parecerte a tan distinguida dama como lo era la señora de la casa, mi amada esposa"

El día más doloroso que había vivido París, Nathalie se resguardo en la casa; bajo esa mirada fría, en ocasiones sufrida y dolida, se escondía la verdadera maldad que había incubado en su corazón por largos años.

Como mano de confianza de la familia sabía la combinación de la caja fuerte, allí encontró el Miraculous del pavo real perteneciente a la rubia de Agreste, un libro el cual no entendía nada de lo grabado en un idioma jamás visto por ella, pero dentro de este se encontraba algo útil y de real importancia, textos traducidos del libro.

Simplemente abandonó el libro ancestral en la misma caja fuerte enfocándose solo en las hojas de los textos traducidos al idioma actual que ni el mismo maestro había tenido el placer de leer. Pues su aprendiz; **la verdadera Le Paon** ; con sus conocimientos y maestrías sabía cómo descifrar aquel idioma muerto, pero nunca pudo hacérselo llegar a Fu, puesto que murió un día antes de revelarle su maravillosa aportación al avance en el conocimiento de los Miraculous.

Se enteró de tanto que lo usaría a su favor, y de algo que le ayude a cumplir su más anhelado deseo.

Para ello debía esperar la noche en que la luna se cubriera de sangre y así con el poder de los prodigios y su respectiva compatibilidad se abriría el portal, ella solo quería que Gabriel Agreste la amé y eso es lo que usaría. El Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para pedir cualquier deseo.

Pero para cumplir su propósito necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más, así que, ¿Quién más capacitado que el hombre que la inició en el mundo de la magia y la maldad desmesurada?, ahora lo usaría a él, debía tenerlo en sus manos, y que mejor que ofrecerle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Tal cual decía en los escritos de la fallecida, los Miraculous de Volpina y Queen Bee traerán a un humano al mundo terrenal, pero no pretendía volver a traer a la vida a su principal estorbo, ella era más inteligente, con el deseo que pediría una vez los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir están en sus manos, el amor incondicional del diseñador sería solo para ella.

Para eso debían estar en la ubicación exacta para el ritual que mencionaban las traducciones, la luna se sangre era en tres días y estaba rodeada de lo que necesitaba.

Dolor, terror, tortura y almas llenas de sentimientos negativos, los lúgubres corredores eran perfectos, menos para el pequeño que ahora los acompañaban.

Verle la cara a ese niño era como retroceder en el tiempo y toparse con Adrien. Tal vez en la niñez del rubio le tuvo algún tipo de aprecio, pero ahora siendo todo un hombre simplemente lo odiaba y no permitiría que sea feliz, simplemente él no debía de existir por el simple hecho de ser hijo de esa mujer.

Ahora el nieto de Gabriel era un estorbo necesario, compartía sangre con la señora Agreste, era más fácil tomarla de un indefenso niño, en vez de tomarla de un adulto y menos de su único hijo quien ahora era Chat Noir.

Pero el niño sabía defenderse, ahora le era más fácil invocar el cataclismo cuando se sentía amenazado, ya había intentado atacar cuando Nathalie perdía la paciencia cada que Louis pedía el retorno hacia sus padres.

Afortunadamente era Gabriel quien calmaba al niño y cuando el efecto del cataclismo atacaba su cuerpo intentaba calmarlo con historias sobre la juventud de Adrien.

Louis se sentía a salvo en los brazos de su abuelo, pues así lo llamaba por sugerencia propia del hombre mayor, también le había contado tanto sobre Chat Noir, ya que Louis dejó de ser ignorante ante la verdad de quien se escondía tras la máscara.

—Abuelito... cuéntame más de mi papi... y ¿Por qué no estuvo conmigo desde antes? — el niño volvió a ser capaz de articular palabra debido a que los malestares disminuían. Envuelto en los brazos de Gabriel quien lo protegía de la ventisca que calaba los huesos allá en las profundidades en la que se encontraban, sentado en el frío piso el niño estaba acurrucado sobre Gabriel.

—Bueno, la razón es que él fue a resolver unas cosas, todo para protegerte a ti y a tu madre… Adrien es muy valiente, así que tú también debes serlo... pronto saldremos de esto y deberás proteger a tu madre...— guardó silencio —«si sales vivo de aquí» pensó con melancolía.

Siendo sincero se lo estaba pensando bien si en realidad quería usar la sangre y el cuerpo de su nieto para revivir a su esposa... no tenía la garantía de que ella quisiera volver a su lado sabiendo todo lo que tuvo que apostar en todos estos años para devolverle la vida.

—Nos están diciendo que para revivir a una persona además de necesitar nuestros Miraculous —Alya se señaló así misma y a Chloe — ¿Necesita más de un millón de cuerpos?, ¿Un sacrificio humano? y una luna de sangre, ¿Qué diablos? —finalizó alterada.

—Guardemos la compostura señora Alya... debemos analizar con detenimiento e interpretar los pasajes del libro, no todo lo que dice allí se debe hacer al pie de la letra, algunas frases son metáforas — infirió con calma llamando la atención a la morena.

—Chicos los llamamos aquí para informales de todo lo que logramos traducir del libro —Chloe quiso seguir los pasos de su tía, como ella le decía a esa dulce rubia de ojos verdes quien para ella era el remplazo de su madre fallecida cuando aún era niña. La muerte de la madre de Adrien también la afectó, pues era el único modelo femenino que conocía, era ella quien le despertó el amor por aprender cuanto idioma sea posible para su cerebro, y el amor de descifrar lenguas muertas, por eso decidió estudiar Paleografía, la ciencia que se encarga de descifrar las escrituras antiguas y estudiar su evolución.

El maestro Fu no se podía sentir más orgulloso de que ella fuera parte del grupo de héroes a la vez que se planteaba hacerla su aprendiz y en el caso de no aceptar la oferta, espera que acepte ser su ayudante, necesitaba de urgencia traspasar el Miraculous de la tortuga.

—¿Dónde pueden encontrar más de mil almas? — preguntó Marinette tomándose la sien.

—¿Un genocidio? — agregó Nino haciendo espantar a todos —él ya sabía de todo el problema que envolvía a su esposa y a sus amigos, desde hace bastantes años, a decir verdad.

—¡Nino! — Alya lo golpeó en la nuca.

—No es necesario que sea una matanza — Fu se peinaba su pequeña barba intentando pensar en algo más.

—Por luna de sangre supongo que se refiere al eclipse del domingo donde la luna se verá roja, pero ¿Un lugar donde haya personas muertas?, entonces un cementerio — concluyó Adrien.

—¡No es suficiente! — Chloe ya no sabía en qué más pensar.

—¡Ya sé!, más de un millón de cuerpos humanos, hay más de seis millones de osamentas bajo París.

Todos los presentes miraron expectantes a Alya.

—¿No les suena?, ¿Huesos?, ¿París? — la morena removía sus lentes hablando con obviedad.

Al unísono gritaron —¡Las Catacumbas!

—Perfecto... ya sé dónde buscar a mi hijo — Marinette se levantó del cojín en el suelo con prisa se dirigió a la puerta corrediza para tomar sus zapatos e irse.

—¡Espera!... mi lady — La tomó de la muñeca deteniendo su andar —no puedes ir sola... somos un equipo.

—Pero ya sabemos dónde está... ¡No me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados! — respondió agresiva — ¡Si te preocupa el bienestar del bebé ya Tikki nos dijo que el traje lo va a proteger!

Adrien suspiró... sabía que Marinette estaba sensible por el embarazo y mucho más por el secuestro de su hijo, él también lo estaba, pero debía ser fuerte por ambos... El los protegería.

—No puedes ir ahora, princesa, y menos sola... Juntos lo somos todo, no me hagas a un lado —acarició la mejilla de la preocupada azabache —debemos idear una estrategia primero.

—Pero...

Fu interrumpió la pequeña discusión —pero todos somos uno, así que no seas terca... Vamos Marinette —se acercó calmado a ella tomándola de los hombros con delicadeza dirigiéndola de nuevo al sitio donde se encontraba sentada previamente.

—Vamos a idear un plan y recuperar a nuestro rubio — Chloe quien estaba sentada a su lado, la abrazó apretándola un poco.

La azabache asintió casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa tarde planearon la estrategia para recuperar a Louis y frustrar los planes de Le Paon y Hawk Moth, el día domingo a las nueve de la noche, día y hora en que sería el eclipse o la luna de sangre.

Legó el día, **_domingo 8:15 pm,_** el grupo de enmascarados veían el letrero fuera de la entrada a las famosas catacumbas de París. En la Place Denfert Rochereau, situada en el 14eme Arrondissement, leían con temor la inscripción de piedra justo antes de entrar al osario principal.

La inscripción que reza: _"_ _ **Arrête, c'est ici l'empire de la Mort",**_ es decir, **_"Detente, este es el imperio de la Muerte"._**


	22. 19 Les Catacombes

**19\. Les Catacombes**

Las Catacumbas de París, una red de túneles, galerías y pasajes. Última morada de restos miles de parisinos que vivieron en distintas épocas. Se calcula que los restos de más de 6 millones de humanos puedan estar enterrados en los más de 300 kilómetros de túneles.

En un inicio estos túneles sirvieron como canteras de piedra caliza para construir gran parte de los monumentos y edificaciones que se pueden visitar en la actualidad.

Pero en 1786, para combatir las epidemias y enfermedades que asolaban a la población se decidió trasladar los cadáveres y huesos de distintos cementerios de la ciudad a las catacumbas.

El imperio de los muertos no está abierto al público, actualmente pueden visitarse sólo una pequeña parte, la cual es utilizada para los más osados y valientes como un diverso centro de entretenimiento.

Cuando los cinco enmascarados empezaron a descender 19 metros por una espiral de piedra hacia la oscuridad, donde justo antes de entrar al osario principal se toparon con la inscripción en lo alto de la entrada de piedra "Detente, este es el imperio de la Muerte".

Haciendo caso omiso continuaron bajando.

—Una leyenda parisina decía que en la oscuridad los túneles podían cambiar de posición y así perderse para siempre — agregó Alya infundiendo aún más el miedo en todos.

—¡Quieres callarte! — ordenó Chloe, ya estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para que Alya lo empeore, y luego la morena se atrevía a quejarse de Nino.

—Alya... no es momento para deleitarnos con sus interesantes conocimientos — el maestro Fu también los acompañaba, con un traje de capucha verde y antifaz del mismo color y un escudo con un arte similar al caparazón de una tortuga, se sentía un poco más ágil gracias a la transformación.

La caminata por la necrópolis siguió, Chat Noir observaba las reacciones de Ladybug, para él era pan comido caminar entre la poca luz cada que continuaban descendiendo, en ciertos puntos pasaban por zonas en las que había bastante agua acumulada —my lady, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ladybug negó, no sabía si eran los nervios, la ansiedad o los síntomas del embarazo, pero estaba a punto de devolver la escasa comida que se había obligado a sí misma a ingerir.

Chat Noir le tomó la mano y la cintura evitando algún tropiezo, con la mano que sostenía la cintura de la moteada aprovechó para sobar el vientre que a él le parecía ya sentirlo abultado —tranquila, Louis, la bichita y tú, estarán a salvo... palabra de gato — le susurró en el oído a la mujer para calmarla —para Adrien su futuro bebé sería niña y se lo aseguraba a todos, esta oportunidad de vivir en familia con la mujer que había amado por toda la vida, nadie se la quitaría.

—Ya están aquí, maestra — Duusu, el pequeño pavo real informaba con pesar a su portadora.

—Se estaban tardando — sonrió triunfante — transfórmame Duusu. Vamos Gabriel... Trae al niño y a los peones.

Gabriel se levantó suspirante haciendo que el rubiecito en sus piernas, pierda la concentración que tenía en un insecto que caminaba sobre un cráneo en la pared.

—¿A dónde vas abuelito?

—A terminar de una vez con todo esto.

—¿Vamos a ver a mi mami?, ¿Sabes, abuelito?, cuando vea a mi papi Adrien le voy a dar un abrazo y un beso y luego le diré que ya sé que es mi papi — con ilusión caminaba, casi corría detrás del hombre mayor que con paso firme intentaba ignorar el cotorreo del niño. Justo ahora no se lanzaría para atrás.

Se adentró más, entre los corredores donde fácilmente podía perderse, Gabriel llegó hasta donde se encontraban los cuerpos de dos hombres corpulentos, eran los peones de los que se refería Nathalie.

—¿Quiénes son? — preguntó el niño que no se despegaba del hombre. Cuando recién llegó era esquivo con todos, pero Gabriel supo ganarse su confianza y Louis se aferró a este como única vía de protección y confianza.

—Louis... te dije que no me siguieras... es peligroso, te puedes perder...

—Pero no me quiero quedar con la señora que grita... además yo te puedo defender si algún monstruo aparece... porqué yo tengo el mismo poder que mi papi — finalizó con una pose de batalla imitando al héroe de máscara negra.

Los cinco enmascarados decidieron separarse, debían encontrar el lugar que Le Paon había adecuado para hacer el sacrificio, él cuál sería en vano, pero ella era ignorante de eso.

Volpina y Queen Bee junto a Jade Turtle quien por primera vez hacia su aparición en hace sesenta años; tomaron el corredor de la izquierda y Ladybug junto a Chat Noir el de la derecha.

La decisión de separarse fue propuesta cuando les tocó decidir si tomar entre dos corredores frente a ellos.

Ya casi era la hora, las nueve de la noche, la hora del eclipse en que la luna se reflejaría de color rojo, se preguntaban si no pensaban atacarlos o estaban esperando que ellos lleguen a irrumpir en la guarida de los dos canallas.

Hacía ya un buen rato se habían dejado de topar con parisinos y turistas osados amantes o curiosos del ambiente de muerte que rodea los túneles, cada vez que algún huésped de las criptas veía a los héroes se sobresaltaban huyendo o pidiendo disculpas, pues la estadía en los túneles ya era ilegal hasta ese punto.

—¿Gatito?

—¿Qué sucede, princesa?

—Después de esto celebremos el cumpleaños de Louis... No importa que haya sido hace una semana — Marinette intentaba distraer su mente de la situación estresante y tenebrosa, a pesar de intentar parecer fuerte ella al igual que Adrien eran los más afectados y por su puesto los que más miedo tenían.

—Claro que sí mi lady, no todos los días se cumplen seis años... y le contaremos que tendrá una hermanita.

En medio de la reconfortante y soñadora charla escucharon un ruido estruendoso, parecía que más adelante no muy lejos algo se había derrumbado.

Con la tenue luz de la antorcha corrieron por algunos minutos, hubo momentos en los que caminaron semi-agachados para después llegar a un túnel bien ventilado permitiéndoles ponerse de pie; donde a lo lejos se veía algo fuera de lo común que les indicó que había llegado a su destino, por un momento pensaron como diablos saldrían de allí, a este punto ya estaban perdidos en la telaraña de galerías, pasadizos y salas. Estaban demasiado lejos de alguna salida y el mapa que Fu les había dado no sabían en qué momento se les había ido de las manos.

Al llegar al lugar donde se había originado el derrumbe se quedaron petrificados con la mirada en la luz blanca y brillante que traspasaba el cielo raso de la galería dejando ver la luz de la **superficie**.

Aquello había sido el producto del estruendo, el pilar de luz blanca había derrumbado un considerable pedazo del cielo raso de piedra, osamentas y concreto se esparcían por el piso de una gran sala, aquel era el lugar que Le Paon había adecuado como su guarida quien sabe por cuantos meses.

Escrutando el lugar con la mirada, Ladybug divisó a Louis recostado en una improvisada mesa de madera, con sus pequeños brazos amarrados sobre su cabeza y sus piececitos atados en el viejo mueble, ambas extremidades inmovilizadas con una correa de cuero.

—¡Louis! — lanzó un grito de dolor, de inmediato el enmascarado de negro la detuvo de la cintura antes de que echara a correr.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Louis giró su cabeza — ¡Mamá! — giró nuevamente su cabeza mirando suplicante a Gabriel, quien había sido el que lo estaba preparando para el sacrificio, por su puesto el niño no lo sabía, solo le habían prometido conocer a su abuela, la madre de Adrien.

Claramente era una vil mentira... Antes de que eso suceda, planeaban ofrecer el pequeño cuerpo a los Miraculous.

Pero un Miraculous no funciona así... Está diseñado para hacer el bien y dar vida, no para arrebatarla.

 **Les traje el capítulo final dividido, en un momento les traigo la última parte,**

 **También les quería compartir que la historia ha ganado el concurso mensual Our Story Awards, anímense a participar en el mes de agosto n.n**


	23. 20 Bye bye mon chaton

20\. Bye bye mon chaton

Los escritos que la difunta señora de Agreste tradujo habían sido mal interpelados por Nathalie, como lo dijo el maestro, **_"los escritos están llenos de metáforas que hay que analizar con detenimiento."_**

—¡Abuelo! mi mamá y Adrien están allí... déjame ir con ellos... ya no quiero ver a la abuela... déjame ir con mis papás — rogó.

Pero el hombre se amarró el corazón y decidió ignorarlo. A cambio, tomó la pluma afilada que Le Paon le proveyó y la guardó en el bolsillo del desgastado pantalón que usaba desde hace días.

—Ladybug... nos volvemos a ver — soltó alejándose del niño con el mismo tono burlón de hace seis años.

—¡Padre, suéltalo!... ustedes mal interpretaron todo... ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que cada que intentas revivir a mamá, provocas tragedia en otras personas!?, ¡A mamá no le hubiera gustado nada de eso! — la rabia en Adrien era notoria mientras aún sostenía a la madre de sus hijos que intentaba correr a como dé lugar sin pensar algo antes.

—Maestro — un pequeño ser color lila voló con discreción hasta el oído de Gabriel — puedo sentir otra energía en este lugar.

—¿Te refieres a la energía de los portadores que se retuercen como gusanos allí? — señaló al rincón donde estaba Chloe inconsciente junto a Alya que intentaba ayudar a que el maestro se levante del piso rocoso. Ninguno traía su transformación... más bien, ninguno portaba su Miraculous.

Nooroo regresó la mirada a su portador —No, amo... siento vida dentro de ella... en Ladybug.

Gabriel Agreste no despidió sus ojos de la pareja de héroes que aún se encontraban alejados de él y de Louis, su apariencia imperturbable se mantenía, pero dentro de su ser se formaba una tormenta. La historia se repetía una vez más, ¿Otra vez separaría a su hijo de la mujer que amaba?, él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, prefería haber muerto él en vez de su esposa y conociendo a su hijo, era capaz de dar la vida por la familia que ahora él había formado. ¿Mataría a la madre de su nieto?, él era consciente del dolor de Adrien, pero este al ser un adolescente asumió que ya era lo suficientemente grande para afrontar con el dolor, pero... su nieto aún era demasiado pequeño para perder a su madre, ¿Tendría el corazón de piedra como para arrancarle la vida de sus hijos a una madre y a Adrien?, de seguro si su esposa estuviera viendo todo lo malo que estaba a punto de cometer, ella realmente se sentiría decepcionada.

—Así que otro nieto — susurró lo suficiente para que su kwami escuchara.

—Maestro. Piense bien lo que está a punto de hacer. Si detiene todo esto, su esposa estaría orgullosa.

Ni su kwami cooperaba, entre la súplica de su nieto, los consejos de Nooroo y los ruegos de los enmascarados, el debate en su mente y corazón no daban fin.

Pero fue interrumpido por el eco que hacían los tacos de Le Paon al caminar.

—Gracias por venir... serán testigo de un milagro — concluyó con una gran carcajada —¡CÁLLATE! — escupió para el niño que lloraba por no ser capaz de soltarse de sus ataduras.

—¡Maldita! — la rabia de Ladybug le provocaba soltar lágrimas de impotencia

—Como sea, casi es hora — apuntó con su abanico el agujero sobre sus cabezas donde se podía apreciar que la luna empezaba a cubrirse dando paso al eclipse, pronto se vería la luna completamente roja — ¡Adrien!, la luna pronto se teñirá de sangre y con la ayuda de tus inútiles amigas y a ese vejestorio, los Miraculous de la abeja y el zorro son míos — señalo la luz blanca donde se apreciaban dos objetos flotando en medio, el collar en forma de cola de zorro y la peineta con una abeja había sido arrebatados por los corpulentos peones que Nathalie mantenía bajo su control, listos para ser usados en este momento, mientras que la pulsera con una tortuga era resguardado por Gabriel.

—¡Idiota!, lo has entendido mal todo, no necesitas un sacrificio humano para devolverle la vida a un muerto… ¡LO QUE EN REALIDAD VA A OCURRIR ES UNA RENCARNACIÓN! — Chloe gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apenas recuperada del golpe que había recibido dejándola inconsciente, ahora intentaba convencer a la desquiciada mujer.

—¿Crees que eso me interesa, rubia hueca? — volvió a reír triunfante.

—¡La hueca eres tú! — defendió Alya —la reencarnación es el renacimiento del alma después de la muerte, especialmente en otro cuerpo humano — ¿¡Qué pretendes conseguir con la vida de un niño!?

—¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA!, ¡ATAQUEN MIS PEONES! — harta de la discusión, envió a los dos grandes hombres, uno de ellos era el antiguo guardaespaldas de los agreste, "el gorila" y el segundo era Iván; el antiguo compañero de colegio de los jóvenes héroes; llevaban semanas desaparecido, ahora sabían que habían caído en el poder mental de Le Paon.

Iván fue contra la rubia, la morena y el anciano, mientras que el gorila fue tras Ladybug y Chat Noir, por su puesto Le Paon no se quedó de brazos cruzados, a lo lejos atacaba con su abanico lanzando sus típicas plumas afiladas a los únicos con transformación, como dé lugar debía obtener el Miraculous de la mariquita y del gato, eso era lo que verdaderamente le interesaba, su deseo se debía cumplir esa noche, con el portal ya abierto, solo le faltaban los prodigios que concedían cualquier deseo, pero como ya se sabía y ella ignoraba… la magia de los Miraculous tiene trampa y no son para el beneficio propio.

—¡Chat!, deja de preocuparte por mí, yo puedo defenderme sola — Ladybug enojada al ver la insistencia de Adrien por defenderá y no preocuparse por su propia vida, varias plumas se habían introducido en sus brazos y piernas, pero él se mantenía testarudo en defenderla como de lugar.

—Sé que puedes sola, ¡Pero estás embarazada Marinette!, no puedo evitar preocuparme el doble — se plantó frente a ella luego de haber mandado a volar con su arma al enorme hombre que seguía atacándolos.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó sin dejar que la de motas se defendiera a sus palabras. El hombre de negro abrazó a Ladybug dándole la vuelta para ser el quien reciba la lluvia de pequeñas pero filosas plumas azules, incapaces de traspasar su espalda, pero si capaces de provocar un gran daño y evocar gritos de dolor.

— ¡Gatito! ¡NOOO!

Adrien cayó de rodillas haciendo que Marinette caiga junto a él.

—¡Maldita! ¿Quién eres? — cuestionó la fémina abrazando a su amado que sangraba.

—Esperaba que lo preguntes — sonrío — trasformación fuera — pronunció dejando libre su forma de civil.

—Nathalie — se sorprendió al igual que todos los que desconocían de su identidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque quiero poder, ¿Recuerdas cómo me humillaba tu padre? — se dirigió con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, agotado y sangrando en brazos de Ladybug.

—Todo por la culpa de vivir bajo la sombra de tu madre… tan inútil, fue tan fácil deshacerme de ella, tan confiada — soltó otra carcajada que tenía cansados a los oídos de los presentes — tan fácil de asesinar.

En plena charla, Iván se acercó a Ladybug tirando de sus cabellos, llevó sus manos a los oídos de la chica arrancando con violencia los aretes al punto de hacer que su piel sangre.

La trasformación se deshizo, dejando a una Marinette indefensa, ahora el pequeño bebé que se formaba en su vientre corría peligro sin la protección de su traje.

El gorila la empujó haciendo que cayera sentada apartándola del cuerpo débil del rubio, de inmediato e igual de violento quitó el anillo que adornaba su dedo dejando a ambos sin ningún poder.

Afortunadamente o por desgracia, Gabriel colocó la mesa vieja donde se encontraba atrapado Louis, cerca del pilar de luz, esto evitaba que el niño vea toda escena violenta. Pero la luna se estaba cubriendo por completo y el sacrificio debía darse a pesar de los constantes ruegos de Nooroo.

—Abuelo — lloraba el niño ignorante y confundido.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, Nathalie se paró a su lado — ya tengo lo que quiero, es hora Gabriel — apretó el hombro del futuro asesino de su propio nieto.

La mujer de lentes caminó con lentitud hasta la luz — **_"creación, destrucción, cuerpo, alma, sabiduría, conciencia y energía, invoco que el portal al mundo etéreo se abra_** " — recitó y otro pilar de luz cerca del que ya estaba abierto, esta vez era luz roja, en ella fueron colocados los Miraculous recientemente robados.

Volvió alado del Agreste mayor para que su asqueroso plan se complete — hazlo Gabriel… es hora, necesitamos su sangre, la sangre que comparte con tu esposa — pero el hombre destilaba dudas — no les creas a estos idiotas, todo lo que dicen es para persuadirnos.

Ella lo amaba a su manera, pero también quería verlo sufrir, era un sentimiento enfermizo y lo sabía, había desarrollado un gusto por verlo sufrir, con un poco de venganza por parte de ella, quería que el niño muera por las propias manos de su abuelo, por puro gusto se desperdiciaría una vida — ¿No quieres verla de nuevo?, cuando vuelva a la pida, yo pediré el deseo de que te siga amando a pesar de todo… todo lo que hice fue para ti — acarició el rostro del hombre con hipocresía, los engaños de la mujer no tenían límites.

Gabriel tomó aire, sacó un pañuelo y cubrió los ojos verdes de su pequeño nieto, no quería que lo viera empuñando un arma para clavarla en su pecho.

De repente los gritos de las demás chicas se escucharon por todo el lugar. Fu ya estaba fuera de combate, Adrien con dificultad intentó llegar hasta donde su hijo e interponerse entre la daga y Louis, pero el dolor no lo dejaba y eso lo hacía maldecirse.

Sin embargo, Marinette no lo dudó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Sin su Miraculous era una civil más, pero seguía siendo una madre que defendería a uno de sus hijos con uñas y dientes. Se lanzó al cuerpo de Louis antes de que la pluma azul impactara en el pecho del niño, la azabache cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, pero Gabriel seguía inmóvil con la daga empuñada en el aire.

—Deseo que mi esposa vuelva a la vida — sin asesinar, sin sangre, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que su ex asistente le había ordenado, pidió el deseo, tal vez desperdiciándolo, pero ya no le importaba, no se derramaría la sangre de nadie más y menos de ese niño que le había robado el corazón.

—¡QUE HACES INÚTIL! — con la paciencia perdida Nathalie se quedó a medias de invocar su transformación.

Gabriel clavó la pluma de pavo real, la más filosa y grande que pudo salir de su abanico encontró su última morada en el pecho su portadora, la villana de esta historia.

El cuerpo inerte cayó a los pies del Agreste.

Marinette abrió sus ojos posando sus zafiros en el hombre agitado el cual pensó sería el verdugo de ella y de su hijo —Por favor… y-ya no nos haga más daño — más que una orden fue una súplica a los ojos de Gabriel.

Jamás había visto a la señorita Dupain tan indefensa, tan quebrada, pero ¿Acaso los padres no hacen lo que sea por sus hijos?, claramente sabía que él había sido uno de los peores y más al intentar destruir la familia de su propio hijo a cambio de la felicidad que pensaba se merecía.

—No te preocupes… todo esto ha terminado — se limpió el sudor de su frente, acomodó sus lentes y con pasos débiles se dirigió al pilar de luz que conservaba los Miraculous de la creación y destrucción. Se adentró a la luz para pedir un deseo, el perfecto.

— **Deseo que en el cuerpo de mi nieto Louis esté libre del poder de la destrucción** — cerró los ojos y tomó los prodigios con ambas manos.

De inmediato del pecho del niño salió toda la energía, residuos negros se elevaron siendo absorbidos por la luz roja del portal.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Marinette retiró la daga del cuerpo inerte de Nathalie, no se detuvo a pensar si era lo correcto, simplemente con su vestido limpio la sangre que goteaba del filo de esta, se levantó para cortar las correas que apretaban las extremidades de su hijo liberándolo.

—Todo está bien mi amor — besó los regordetes cachetes del niño. Volver a ver a su madre lo llenó de sentimiento, después de tantos días incontables para él, al fin estaba en sus cálidos brazos — mami — lloró aferrándose a su cuello y enterrando sus dedeos en el cabello azabache.

—Deben cerrar el portal—gritó Fu con desespero, hace poco se había reincorporado de la batalla con los peones de recién fallecida.

Gabriel había hecho lo correcto, pidió un deseo desinteresado, nada personal, para el beneficio de otro, le otorgó la oportunidad de seguir viviendo a un ser inocente, pero ahora el portal seguía abierto debido a los prodigios del espíritu y lo tangible, en otras palabras, el de la abeja y del zorro.

Aquí la razón por la cual los dos artefactos mágicos eran los encargados de revivir a una persona, más bien la reencarnación de una persona, trayendo el espíritu del mundo de los muertos y proveyendo un nuevo cuerpo para esa alma. Que mejor lugar que el imperio de los muertos aquí en la tierra, el lugar donde más de seis millones de parisinos reposaban.

—Deben quitar los prodigios del pilar de luz, antes de que sea tarde… es prohibido invocar dos portales al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, se tardaron en pensar quien debía tomar los artefactos mágicos.

Del agujero en el techo rayos de luz cayeron golpeando sin control las paredes provocando que los cráneos en las paredes se destrocen convirtiendo los trozos en peligrosos proyectiles.

Louis en un momento desesperado corrió en medio del lugar, probablemente queriendo alcanzar a Adrien, pero este se encontraba un poco lejos —¡Luis! — la desesperación de sus padres volvió, pensaron que todo había terminado, pero esa noche les deparaba aún más sorpresas.

En un intento desesperado y valiente, Adrien esquivó los peligrosos rayos que azotaban la caverna hasta llegar y abrazar a su hijo, con su cuerpo al menos lo protegería.

La situación provoco en Marinette el deseo de terminar todo de una vez, había encontrado a su hijo, el amor de su vida estaba junto a ella y ahora esperaban otro miembro de la familia, con decisión y sin pensarlo más, tomó los artefactos que seguían flotando en la blanca luz del portal, de esa forma todo cesaría.

Los tomó con ambas manos y los acercó a su pecho… pero una luz que provenía de su vientre hizo que sus ojos de cielo se cerraran. Y de inmediato todo rayo y estruendo cesó.

Con cautela los presentes salieron de los rincones donde se mantenían inútilmente resguardados.

—¿Adrien? — habló Louis entre los brazos del rubio mayor.

—¿Sí?

—Ya sé que tú eres mi papi — le regaló una sonrisa llena de felicidad provocando que esas palabras y esa reacción lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Adrien.

—Así es… te amo Louis… te amo hijo — ambos rubios se abrazaron con más fuerza que nunca.

Pero la felicidad de los agreste se vio opacada por un nuevo rayo proveniente del cielo.

Nathalie invocó un doble portal, un tabú, algo prohibido y penalizado, pero por desgracia la culpable ya había recibido el castigo más rápido, perder la vida dejando todo un desastre para los que continuaban viviendo.

Ahora el poder de los Miraculous quería encontrar un culpable, no siempre estos eran justos.

Nuevamente Adrien protegió al niño con su cuerpo, acurrucados en una esquina de la caverna impedía que algún hueso a modo de proyectil impactara en el pequeño cuerpo de Louis, no le importaba seguir saliendo herido, él haría lo que sea por los que ama.

Y así lo hizo, el rayo tomó al primer humano en el que pudo impactarse.

Como un látigo amarrándose alrededor del toso de Adrien fue tomado y arrastrado hasta el cielo dejando como última escena que podían grabar los verdes ojos felinos de Louis a su padre regalándole una sonrisa de satisfacción pues él había logrado proteger a como daba lugar al hijo que no pudo disfrutar desde su nacimiento, pero al menos meses que casi llegaban al año lo había conocido, lo había mimado y había convivido con él… y lo mejor de todo era el sentirse querido y aceptado por su pequeño rubiecito.

Inmutable y con las manos estiradas, sudado, sucio y con sangre ajena Louis se levantó del frio suelo mirando hacia el agujero que dejaba ver la luna parcialmente descubierta.

El eclipse había terminado.


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Una pequeña y hambrienta bebé de apenas tres meses de vida succionaba con desespero el pecho de su madre.

Su mirada esmeralda se mantenía fija en el rostro de su madre que no podía quedar quieta.

— Marinette... Te dije que descanses... Yo me encargo con las cosas de la mudanza — Chloe corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta donde se encontraban Marinette y sus hijos.

— Tranquila Chloe... Solo les indicaban a los señores que quiten ese cuadro — los hombres de la mudanza retiraban con cuidado el cuadro familiar de los Agreste que desde que tenía memoria había permanecido en lo alto de la pared recibiendo a todo el que entraba a la gran edificación.

— Tengo un mejor lugar para el  
— sonrió con una notable melancolía.

— ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea mudarte a la mansión?, todo está lleno de recuerdos de él... Además, estarás sola en esta gran casa... Si quieres yo puedo quedarme contigo unos días y...

Antes de proseguir fue interrumpida por la azabache — no estoy sola, tengo a mis hijos y a Adrien... Sé que está con nosotros... El maestro ya nos confirmó que él aún vive en el mundo etéreo.

— Panadera, eres muy fuerte, pero me preocupas... Tus hijos me preocupan — acarició la melena ondeada de Louis y se acercó a la bebé que apenas había satisfecho su hambre  
— es tan idéntica — sonrió nostálgica.

— Rubia, ojos color esmeralda... Definitivamente Emma es la reencarnación de la madre de Adrien... Esa mirada, nunca la olvidaría — las lágrimas estaban ganando en los ojos azules de Chloe.

Después de aquella fatídica noche, el otro deseo de Gabriel también se cumplió...Al momento que Marinette tomó los Miraculous que juntos permitían devolver a la vida a una persona, fue en ella donde se formó esa vida.

Ahora las metáforas del libro de los Miraculous cobraban sentido **"Miles de almas las cuales permitían el contacto con los muertos, la sangre de un descendiente de la persona que se quería revivir."**

Sacrificar una vida era innecesario. La abeja trajo el alma y el zorro le proveyó un cuerpo, Marinette solo fue la canalizadora para que esa alma llegue al bebé que se formaba en su vientre el cuál compartía sangre con la madre de Adrien.

Así, Emma era la reencarnación de la señora Agreste.

— Tranquila princesita, solo ve con Nath, formen la familia que se merecen — sonrió tomándola de las manos — Louis y yo sabemos que no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo ¿No es cierto? — soltó la mano de la mayor para apretar la de su hijo quien sonrió afirmando lo dicho por su madre.

— Mi papá va a volver, lo prometemos — levantó su mano libre y tomó el meñique de Chloe sin previo aviso, su típica promesa de meñique la cual no se atrevía a romper incluso ni con su amiga Anny.

Chloe se despidió de ellos, aún le dolía la desaparición de su mejor amigo, pero más le dolía el ver sufrir a esa mujer y a esos pequeños, pero sin duda todos harían lo posible para que ellos vuelvan a reunirse no importaba cuanto tiempo les tomé.

La azabache tomó aire — ¿Listo para una nueva vida, mi príncipe?

Louis sonrió afirmando con su cabeza, estaba decidido a traer a Adrien de vuelta. Tikki se posó en la cabeza del pequeño, juntos terminaron de subir las escaleras, debían desempacar lo necesario para pasar su primera noche de tantas en la mansión Agreste.


End file.
